How Jennifer Keller Gained a Sister
by DaniWilder
Summary: The Shrine and it's aftermath for Rodney, Jennifer and Jeannie. Jeannie/Jennifer friendship. Includes The Shrine from Jennifer's view. Not a surprise, it's McKeller
1. How Jennifer Met Jeannie

**MGM owns all characters and rights. A lot of dialogue from GateWorld.  
**

**A/N: I wrote this a long time ago and thank scr1tno and HalCooper for pushing me to publish it. It runs chronologically, not like the show. **

**The Shrine is one of the cornerstones of McKeller for me, so I had to take a stab at it. Hope you like it. Reviews always greatly appreciated.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Day 0**

Jennifer Keller had a wonderful breakfast with Rodney that morning. They were discussing her theory about Wraith feeding being some type of electro-chemical reaction. With a certain electrical wavelength, it could be interrupted and reversed. Jennifer found it fascinating that John's life was returned to him by the Wraith they called Todd and asked Rodney all about it. She also took the opportunity to get glances in at the handsome man who occupied her dreams.

Ever since she was infected in Michael's lab, her friendship with Rodney got stronger each day. They ate together most of the time they were free. Movie nights always involved the two of them bantering about the movie to the dismay of others. If Team Sheppard needed a doctor, it was always her. She could not forget Rodney coming to see her in that horrible room telling her they were going to fix it and that it was not her fault.

Jennifer smiled at everyone she saw in the corridor after breakfast. She was on her way to the control room to work with Radek on some sensor modifications for the quarantine protocol. As she entered the Gateroom, she caught Rodney's eye for a moment as he was waiting to dial out and smiled. He returned the smile with a slight nod causing her stomach to flutter.

Woolsey was at the edge of the balcony in the control room and looked down at Team Sheppard waiting for the Stargate to dial out, as Jennifer climbed the stairs.

"Colonel Sheppard, when you reach the research camp, please remind Doctor Nichols that he is now," the expedition leader paused to look at his watch, "one hour and fifteen minutes overdue for his scheduled check-in."

"Right. Want me to smack him around or anything?" John responded.

Jennifer sat with Radek in the back of the control room, so she could not hear the rest of the conversation.

"Good morning, Radek," Jennifer said with a big grin.

"You too, Jennifer. You sure look happy today. Did you have a date last night?" Radek asked causing her to flush pink.

"No. I don't have time to date," she replied as she logged on to the system.

"Only to have meals and watch movies," he added as he turned to bring up schematics on a large monitor next to them. He did not notice her pink face turn to red.

As Woolsey reached the stairs to leave the control room, the Gate started dialing and the alarm went off.

"Unscheduled off world activation," Amelia said causing both Jennifer and Zelenka to look up with interest.

"Activate the shield!" Woolsey yelled as he ran back to Banks' station.

"I'm not receiving an I.D.C.," Amelia said with some concern.

"Atlantis, this is Sheppard. Do not lower the shield. The entire tower will be flooded," the Colonel's voice came over a radio.

"I have no intention of doing that, Colonel. What's your status?" Woolsey asked.

"It's cold and wet. The Stargate's under water. The entire valley's flooded." John sounded grim.

"And it's freezing!" Rodney's voice chimed in causing Jennifer to start slightly.

"And you need to send a Jumper through so we can stay warm and dry until the water recedes," John said.

"Colonel, what's your situation? How cold is it?" Jennifer asked in what she hoped was a neutral voice.

"We're on top of the Stargate surrounded by water, Doc. It feels like the water is barely above freezing," John said.

"Okay, I'm going to get blankets, changes of clothes and heaters to put in the jumper," she said as she jumped up and ran down the stairs with her heart pounding as she reviewed all the symptoms and complications of hypothermia. _Maybe I should just go in the jumper to check on them. Would that look silly?_

* * *

Jennifer had a bad feeling about what was going on with Sheppard's team. It had been over ten hours since the jumper left to retrieve them. There were a few patients, which kept her busy, but she could not eat any meals and kept calling the control room for a report. Amelia and Chuck humored her since they seemed to know how much Sheppard's team or a _particular_ member of his team meant to her.

When Jennifer finally got the call that Team Sheppard returned, she raced to the Gateroom. When Chuck told her Rodney was unconscious and had been for a while, her chest ached and tightness gripped her heart. _I knew I should have gone with that jumper._

The sight of Ronon carrying an unconscious McKay in his arms sent a quick wave of panic through the physician. She had treated Rodney for a variety of injuries since her arrival, but seeing him unresponsive was terrifying. To counteract the panic, she relied on her medical training and tried to focus only on the situation and not the individual. It had always been easy for her to do until now. After all she had endured with this cranky, arrogant and totally adorable astrophysicist, his place in her heart was permanent and would never be removed.

"How long has he been unresponsive?" She asked touching McKay's neck to feel for a pulse.

"Since he fell asleep in the Jumper… about nine hours," Teyla answered.

"Okay, let's get him to the Infirmary. I want him under a scanner. I wanna have a look at you guys too," Jennifer looked at the rest of Rodney's team.

"We're good," Ronon grunted.

"By that, I mean now," Jennifer said in a voice that would tolerate no arguments.

Jennifer stayed with Rodney and ran all the tests on him herself. She needed to be sure there was nothing wrong with him. The physician was beginning to review his scan when Marie informed her that Rodney was awake. Dropping everything, Jennifer went to his bedside.

* * *

Rodney was sitting up and smiled happily as she checked his temperature. Teyla and John were there as well.

"Well, how's our boy?" John asked.

"No fever, no hypothermia. Nothing on the scan at all," Jennifer said looking at the thermometer and turning to face his team as Ronon approached. _Thank God everything seems okay. I am getting too attached to this man. _

"What about you guys?" Rodney asked looking at the faces of his teammates.

"Like I said, we're good," Ronon said shooting a glance at Jennifer

"Yeah, yeah," she replied. Sheppard's team was closer than any of the other teams she saw come through the infirmary_. It must be because of all the nasty situations they've been involved in._

"But we're not the ones who became unconscious," Teyla said with some concern as she looked at the resident genius in the infirmary bed.

"Yeah, well, I didn't get much sleep the night before, and I did skimp on breakfast, so…" he said trying to wave off the concern.

"You know Woolsey wants to send out a M.A.L.P. before every transit now?" John said.

"Well, that's gonna get old fast," answered Rodney.

"That's what I said," Sheppard replied.

"Hey, can I go now? Feel a little silly lying here." Rodney smiled at Jennifer.

"I'm keeping you under observation for a little longer. Besides, I ordered you dinner," Jennifer could not help but smile back. _His real smile is so rare and so endearing; I would do anything to keep seeing it._

"Well, then, you can observe me eat, 'cause I'm famished," he replied still grinning and caused some pink in her cheeks.

"Well, it's official. He's better." John patted Rodney's leg and walked away with Teyla and Ronon.

"See you, guys," Rodney called after them.

Jennifer spent the last half hour looking over Rodney's blood work a second time. Before she settled in to review the scan again, she wanted to make sure he got the meal she ordered instead of giving him one of the pre-made hospital meals.

"So?" Jennifer asked with a smile as she approached Rodney, who was still shoveling his meal into his mouth.

"Just what the doctor ordered and just my luck that the kitchen was serving my favorite steak and fries tonight," Rodney said waving his fork and knife around.

"Very lucky." The physician smiled remembering her offer of Godiva chocolate to the chef to get him to put together the special plate.

"You want my fruit cup?" Rodney asked waving the little dish of fruit and Jell-O in the air.

"No. No, No." Jennifer shook her head.

"I think you do," Rodney had a devious grin on his face as he kept waving it like a tempting treat in front of her.

"Eating from the patient's tray is kind of frowned upon." Jennifer could not stop smiling.

"Jennifer, we practically dated," Rodney stated.

"You bought me one drink! That's hardly dating." Jennifer was shocked at this admission, but would not let him off that easy.

"Right, so, well now I'm asking you to have dinner with me. I mean such as it is." He continued to wave the fruit cup around.

Jennifer had to sit down on the edge of the bed because her knees were slightly weak from the constantly smiling and _flirting_ Rodney McKay. Relenting, she took the cup from him.

"I do love the fruit cup."

"Not that this is exactly the dinner I had in mind but…" He did not complete the sentence.

"Is that an invitation? I have a busy calendar and need to make sure I have free time." She opened the fruit cup and took a bite.

"I'll just have to keep you guessing for a while. The thrill of the chase and all, you know." Rodney grinned proudly at her.

Jennifer smiled and blushed even more_. I guess my patience is finally paying off, a date with the Great Rodney McKay._

"And only if you promise to accept," he said with his blue eyes twinkling.

Jennifer smiled and took a bite. "I'll have to keep you guessing."

* * *

**Day 1**

Jennifer got called away for a team coming back with an injured man, so she did not get to see Rodney again until his discharge in the morning.

"Let me know if there is anything out of the ordinary. I haven't gotten a chance to take a second look at the scans yet," she said as he stood inside her office with his uniform on.

"I was trying to remember something I needed to do today and it just won't come to me. I never usually forget this kind of stuff. Just birthdays and important things to people." His grin and bright blue eyes made him look more handsome than usual.

"Okay, I'll keep it in mind." She laughed and smiled back at him holding his gaze for longer than normal.

"Catch you for lunch," he said.

"I'll try. I'm a little behind today," Jennifer confessed. She spent yesterday worrying and did not get much done.

Jennifer pulled up the scans from Rodney around 12:00 as she waited for him to swing by for lunch. _Was this a date? He did ask and called a short time ago to check in._ Jennifer was blushing and felt like a teenager.

"What's this?" Jennifer said out loud as she saw a tiny dark blot on Rodney's brain scan. Since he mentioned memory loss earlier, she could not help but note that it was in the region of the brain controlling memory.

"Doctor Keller to Doctor McKay," she tried to keep the concern out of her voice. _I probably did the scan wrong._

"Jennifer, we don't have to be so formal. We shared a drink and half a dinner. That has to merit first names." His smile could be heard through the earwig.

"Rodney, I need you to come back to the infirmary for a test." Jennifer had a hard time not smiling at his flirty nature over the last twelve hours. _He's finally coming around._

"Okay, I was on my way to get you for lunch anyway. We can kill two birds with one stone."

Jennifer could not believe that he was being so cooperative.

"Miss me?" Rodney said when he arrived with a big grin on his face.

Jennifer felt herself get red, "Not at all. I have plenty of other patients to keep me busy."

"But I'm your favorite," Rodney said in a sing-song voice as he jumped up on the scanner table and settled back, crossing his hands over his stomach and looking up at her, he said, "Be gentle with me, Doc, I am rather delicate."

Jennifer could not prevent her laughter and blushed some more. "Just lie still."

She turned her attention to the screen in front of her and saw a black spot on his brain. It appeared slightly larger than the one from yesterday and it was definitely in the region controlling memory.

"Uh-oh, you've been too quiet. What's that?" Rodney had gotten up from the table and was standing directly behind her. She had been concentrating so hard that she jumped and bumped into him when she heard his voice near her right ear. He put his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Sorry, but I don't know what it is. I'll need to do some more tests." Jennifer did not want to admit she did not know what was going on, but she would not lie to him. His touch was distracting; it felt too personal to be considered just a friendly gesture.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. Let's grab some lunch so you can work with a full stomach." He squeezed her shoulders, stepped back and waited expectantly for her.

"I really should plan…" she began only to be cut off by him.

"You have to eat and I will not take _no_ for an answer." He reached out and took her arm leading her away.

After lunch, she started looking though the blood tests and reviewing past brain scans. She told Rodney to be available the rest of the day and had to notify Sheppard and Woolsey that Rodney would have to be on restricted duty until she could find out what this was doing to his memory.

After a couple hours, she was going to call Rodney but turned to find him standing in her lab. "I have an idea about how to track my memory loss."

A short while later, Jennifer activated a video camera and faced Rodney as he adjusted his jacket and sat down. "It's recording."

"Well, aren't you supposed to say 'Action' or something?"

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm kidding! Okay, here we go." Rodney grinned at her and then faced the camera. "My name is Doctor Rodney McKay. I am head of the Science and Research Departments here in Atlantis in the Pegasus galaxy in the local cluster in the universe, as we know it. Um, the purpose of this log is to provide a baseline for myself and for Doctor Keller to monitor the progress of my, um... uh... memory loss. It's ironic, isn't it? Um, by reciting the aforementioned as well as a list of things I know like the back of my hand, starting with pi, to, say, twelve decimals. Three point one four one five nine two six five three five…"

After the filming, Jennifer had to decline having dinner with Rodney to look up something in the database. The tumor or whatever it was had a familiar look to it; since she poured over the Ancient database whenever she had free time, the physician thought she had seen something like it before.

After two hours of looking over the database, Rodney interrupted her with a sandwich that he made her eat, delaying the search. Once he left, she found it. As she read the symptoms and prognosis, her stomach twisted and she thought she was going to throw up_. Memory loss. Personality changes. Progressive mental deterioration. Rapid progression. No cure._

_No, I don't buy that._ She and Rodney saved Elizabeth with the Nanites and she sorted out Michael's database within three weeks to save Carson. She could defeat a parasite, so she stayed up all night and into the next morning coming up with a plan for treatment.

* * *

**DAY 2**

Jennifer was extremely nervous when she called Rodney into her office. The last day had been amazing to be with him, but now she understood what was going on. _Rodney's personality was changing. It was a side effect of the parasite. He was not really acting on any feelings he felt toward her. _Taking a deep breath and trying to control her conflicting emotions, the doctor prepared to discuss the situation with him.

The conversation went well. She told him of her plan for drugs, radiation and even an attempted surgery to remove it. He was the same friendly, agreeable and trusting person he was yesterday.

She had to rule surgery out right away because the parasite had grown overnight, so she moved on to drugs.

* * *

**DAY 06**

By the sixth days, she had begun to get desperate, barely sleeping and passing most of her work off to others who gladly picked up the slack. Her focus was entirely on Rodney's condition.

When Rodney came to film his video late in the evening, exhaustion was written all over her face. As soon as he saw her when he entered the room, he quickly walked over to her desk.

"Jennifer, are you all right? You've been working too hard. I haven't seen you in the mess hall. Are you even eating?" Rodney kneeled beside her chair putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Rodney, I'm fine. How are you feeling today?" She got up from the chair. Rodney rose, but did not move to let her pass.

"Jennifer, you need to take care of yourself. I can't have my doctor getting sleepy while on the job now can I?" The gentle smile on Rodney's face melted her heart.

_He doesn't mean it. It's not Rodney. _She could not move, however, as his eyes had captured hers. Jennifer felt his hands reach up to cradle her face as her heart raced in anticipation of what she expected to happen; what she dreamed about for over a year. _He doesn't mean it. This isn't real. _Her eyes closed by their own accord and she felt his breath over her lips before his mouth pressed against them. He slid his arms around her pulling her close. Tears slid out of her eyes as she began to move her lips against his, wanting to deepen the kiss, but knowing it was wrong. _You're taking advantage of a patient._ Tearing her mouth away with a small cry she quickly pulled out of his arms and walked to the video camera. "Rodney, we shouldn't be doing this. I'm your doctor."

"I know, but you're also my friend. And you definitely looked like you needed a kiss." His smile was still there. "Besides, I predict a day that you will throw yourself at me."

"All set?" Jennifer asked after he settled in front of the camera. Her emotions were running to every extreme and it was hard for her to focus after their brief kiss. _Focus on getting through this. Then you can cry all night._

"Remind me to register a complaint with whosoever idea this was." Rodney smiled at her.

"Uh, it was yours, actually," she replied forcing a smile of her own.

"Oh, ho-ho. Well, complaint duly registered," he said pointing his finger like he was scolding himself.

"It was a good idea to keep a record of what's happening to you and how fast, but if you'd rather not…" Jennifer said.

"No, it's fine, it's fine. Start with my name, right?"

"Right."

"Hey, I remembered something! Yay!" Rodney responded.

Jennifer laughed because it was impossible for her not to be affected by this charming man. _But it's not __**your**__ Rodney. _She needed to keep telling herself that.

"My name is Doctor Rodney McKay. I am head of the Department of Science... something... in Atlantis in the, um... Oh, for God's sake. In the Pegasus galaxy." He lifted his head to look at her, but was not smiling.

"Okay, not bad. Keep going." _It's getting worse._

"Jennifer, there's, there's something I wanted to, um... you know, while I remember, while I still can; something I wanted to say before..." He looked slightly nervous like his old self for a moment.

"Go ahead." Jennifer was trying to hold in her own fear and trying to be a calm face for him to look at.

"I ... I ... I love you. I've loved you for some time now," he said glancing down and then back into the camera. "Okay, where was I?"

Jennifer stood in stunned silence. He spoke for another five minutes and could not list all the things he normally did, but she just stared at him. _I've waited my whole life for a man to say those words, but now…_ She wanted to run to her quarters and cry. _The parasite is messing up his brain and his thoughts. When he's healed, we'll just be friends again. Don't think about it._ She was so absorbed with not crying and convincing herself it was not true that she did not see him leave. The tears then came and did not stop for several hours.

* * *

**DAY 10**

By the tenth day, the video taping sessions were an absolute horror for Jennifer. Rodney still came because it was an ingrained pattern for him now. _It would be one of the last things he lost; it must have been the last permanent memory he made before the deterioration accelerated. _

This day of taping was the worse for his memory loss and his level of frustration. He could barely get out his name, department and the galaxy. The mumbling and blank expressions tore Jennifer's heart.

"Three point one four… I don't know. How can I not know that?" Rodney looked at her with desperation on his face.

"Do you wanna stop?" Jennifer tried to mask the agony in her voice. _In just four days, he deteriorated this far. Nothing is working._

"I keep seeing a face, every time I close my eyes. I think it's my mother. I don't…I don't... recognize her. So long ago. She's saying words to me. I don't know them." Rodney tried to smile and then stopped.

Tears streamed down Jennifer's face because she lost the battle to hold them in any longer. The desire to run and pull him into her arms was great. The obsessed woman had not slept, nor eaten more than a few bites each day and spent hours pouring over all types of Ancient texts, Michael's database and even information Carson had collected from the Hoffans and other Pegasus cultures he had visited. None of them mentioned a cure for the ailment called, Second Childhood.

* * *

**DAY 15**

"You can go ahead, Rodney," Jennifer said as she settled the camera into place for another recording. Each day was getting worse. Rodney was confined to the infirmary. Two nights ago, he ran through the corridors looking for John and terrified Jennifer. She had gone to her quarters for a quick shower only to return to find him gone. The Colonel brought him back after they spent some time together. John looked really upset, but brushed her off when she tried to speak to him. _I'm not part of his team, so why would he talk to me._ After that night, Jennifer did not leave the infirmary for anything. The physician used the shower in the back of the staff room.

"I don't remember where to start," Rodney looked around blankly.

"Sure you do," Jennifer said gently.

"No."

"Start with your name, like we've been doing, okay, and we'll just go from there," Jennifer said.

"My name. My name ... is Mister Rodney McKay," Rodney said looking around

"No."

"Yes," Rodney

"Come on, now. You're Doctor McKay, remember?" Jennifer tried hard to keep her voice steady.

"No. I'm ... I'm not any more. I'm not s-sm-smart any more. Doctors are smart, so I'm ... Mister now," Rodney said shaking his head.

"Okay." _I don't want to upset him._

"I used to be the smartest person ever, and ... and now, and now I'm not," Rodney said looking around and not meeting her eyes any longer.

"That's what we're trying to fix, right?"

"No, you can't fix me," he says in anger.

"You know we're trying our very best," Jennifer could barely keep herself together and not break down in front of him.

"No, you can't, you can't, you can't fix me," he said getting more upset.

"It's okay. Rodney, what's the next thing you're supposed to say?" _I'm losing him._

"Where, where'd John go?" Rodney yelled looking around.

"He just had to go away for a few minutes. He'll be right..."

"John!" Rodney continued to scream.

"Rodney. Rodney, I'm your friend. I'm right here," Jennifer's heart was broken. She imagined the Second Childhood was like Alzheimer's Disease in that newer memories faded first. John had been Rodney's friend for much longer than her. _He's forgotten me._

"Where are you, John? John!" Rodney started getting out of the seat and Jennifer was forced to push him back and restrain him while she called for John on the radio. His best friend and team leader's presence calmed him and once John arrived, Jennifer had to go to compose herself. A part of her felt the battle was over, but she vowed to fight until it was really finished.

* * *

**DAY 16**

Jennifer was asked to join Ronon, Teyla and John in Mister Woolsey's office. Ronon had an idea. Jennifer was not quick to dismiss more traditional treatments; perhaps there was a plant like the one that cured Kirsan Fever available. Unfortunately, saving Rodney's live was not what the meeting was about.

"It's on a planet called Talus. It's one of the original worlds of the Ancestors. It took us about five or six hours to get there from the Gate, but I was just a kid and my grandfather had to be carried most of the way. We can do it in about half that time," Ronon was explaining.

"There's a small problem with that plan," John interjected.

"The Wraith established a major outpost there during the Replicator war. It's still there," Woolsey said.

Ronon continued to press his case with Woolsey, but he did not seem to be buying it, which was fine with Jennifer. She was having trouble holding her tongue much longer. _They had already written Rodney off._ Anger like she had never felt before filled her. Along with her near exhaustion, she was not a pleasant person to be around. "No, but you did say that people afflicted with McKay's condition suddenly revert to their former selves for...."

She listened to Teyla explain the legend and then Ronon and Woolsey talking, but she was not really hearing them. When the conversation turned to Sheppard's suggestion of a plan to take Rodney to Talus, it was the final straw. _They are not taking him to die on some rock when I can still save him here._ "I'm sorry, but he's not going anywhere without my permission, and you won't get that until we talk to Rodney."

Jennifer refused to allow them to haul him away from the infirmary. The state-of-the art equipment would not fail her. To let him live one day as himself before death would be the worst torture she could imagine for the man she loved. The more this disease progressed and the closer to losing him she was, the more she recognized the feelings she had for him as love. Unfortunately, her realization was too late.

* * *

Rodney sat in bed in the isolation room, looking around blankly. Jennifer walked in and smiled at him. "Hey, Rodney. You've got some visitors. John's here. So are Teyla and Ronon. Your whole team."

"Ronon Dex," he stated in a child-like fashion.

"That's right, buddy. I wanna take you to a place… a place that's gonna give you a chance to be yourself again for a little while," Ronon said smiling as he patted Rodney's leg.

"As you were before you became ill," Teyla added smiling sweetly at her teammate.

"Before," Rodney said.

"Hey, pal," John said smiling as he came close.

"Hey ... John," Rodney smiled at his friend.

"Truth is, uh, we don't know exactly what's gonna happen to you but we're willing to try if you are," John said.

"Okay," Rodney replied clearly not knowing what he was responding to.

"Okay. Okay. Well, that settles it then," John said looking around.

"No, it doesn't. Rodney, they haven't told you everything." She wanted to throw them all out of the infirmary. _They call themselves his friends. They already have him dead._

"He doesn't need to know." Ronon glared at the doctor, but she held her ground.

"The planet they want to take you to is a Wraith outpost. You remember who the Wraith are?" She said to him as he stared at her with blank blue eyes. Her heart was breaking but it only fed her anger with the others. "It means going will be very, very dangerous, not just for you but for your friends."

"We're willing to take that risk," John said.

"A risk for which… and I'm sorry, even if it works, which I very much doubt... you might revert to your former self for one day. Now forgive me if that sounds more like torture than a blessing. We're still coming up with new ideas on how to treat this thing, but if you do this... if you leave Atlantis..." Jennifer could barely get herself to finish the sentence.

"Lantis." Rodney appeared to recognize the name.

"It's over. I can't help you." _I refuse to allow it_.

"Doctor," Teyla asks as Rodney mumbles the numbers of Pi. "He doesn't understand."

"No, he doesn't, which means the decision on whether or not to let him go is mine. And I haven't given up on trying to cure my patient," Jennifer stated as she walked back to Rodney's bedside smiling at him and gently stroking the back of his neck and hair.

Jennifer allowed few people to see Rodney after that. It was as if she needed to spend all the time she could with him because she knew their days were numbered. She would not consciously admit it, but when she fell asleep in her office she would awaken with thoughts of him dying.

* * *

**DAY 18**

Jennifer did not know why she bothered with the camera, but it seemed to calm Rodney to look into it each day. At this point she went through her days in a mindless haze, the only thing that mattered was finding a cure for him. The rest of her staff noticed her obsession but not one of them complained about their extra workload to Woolsey. They remembered how she fought for Elizabeth, Carson and the Athosians who were mutated by Michael. They all respected and admired her too much to not let her be.

Rodney gazed into the camera vaguely with tears in his eyes and said good-bye to his sister, Teyla, Ronon and John. His farewells were accompanied by little waves like a child. Seeing tears in his eyes caused Jennifer to run from the room sobbing after he said good-bye to her. He had not said her name in days and she knew he did not remember her, but a part of him still must have known she was someone he once knew. _I will not say good-bye. This cannot be happening._

A short while later, Mister Woolsey called her to tell her that Jeannie Miller arrived and they are heading to her lab. Jennifer had never met Jeannie but felt like she had. Rodney spoke about his sister and niece often. Even asking Jennifer for gift ideas for the holidays. At any other time, she would have been excited to meet the only living member of Rodney's family. _But not like this._

"Why the hell didn't you tell me my brother was this far gone?" Jeannie Miller said angrily to Woolsey after watching the video from Day 15.

"It happened pretty fast, Jeannie," Sheppard said.

"No, I... I got a message from him just a couple of weeks ago. He seemed perfectly fine. He'd never been so nice," Jeannie sounded shocked.

"That would've been shortly after he became infected. I didn't recognize the symptoms in time," Jennifer said trying not to break down. His sister was angry and had every right to be. The doctor had failed her brother.

"It's not your fault, Doc," John said.

"Frankly, Mrs. Miller, we contacted you as soon as we became aware of the seriousness of his condition. In fact, Daedalus dropped you off at the first available Gate in Pegasus because we were concerned that you wouldn't make it here in time. We thought you deserved a chance to say good-bye," Woolsey said gently as Jeannie stared at him.

* * *

Jennifer took some time reminding Rodney of his sister and knelt in front of him touching his hand for a while. Her touch seemed to calm him and she was more than happy to provide some small comfort with her physical presence. Smiling at Jeannie when the woman entered, Jennifer stayed in the rear of the room. By the end of their visit, it took every once of medical training and strength she ever had to keep from sobbing uncontrollably as Jeannie and Rodney spoke.

Later that evening, Jennifer sat watching the video log from Day 6 of Rodney's infection. It was when he said he loved her. She found herself watching it repeatedly. He had stared into her eyes and looked so honest and truthful. Trying to hold back tears, she jumped when a knock on the door frame drew her out of her thoughts. Looking, she saw the same blue eyes as the ones on the video looking at her. Quickly turning off the screen with Jeannie's brother's face on it, she addressed Jeannie. "Jeannie, I wasn't expecting anyone this late."

"Yeah. I'm kind of one of those people who needs all the information they can get," Jeannie said waving her hands around just like her brother.

"So I've heard. Rodney told me a lot of stories about the two of you," Jennifer said trying to smile as she led the woman to a large monitor.

"Really?" Jeannie was very surprised to hear that. _Why would Mer tell his doctor about me?_

"This is his most recent scan," Jennifer said while pointing to a small black mass which extended long tendrils into the image of Rodney's brain on the screen. "This dark area that looks like a tumor is actually a parasitic organism. Its tendrils spread far beyond any hope of surgical extraction and it's not responding to treatment. Even stasis barely slowed its progression. There are still a number of drug combinations that..."

"He was infected somehow on his last mission?" Jeannie interrupted.

"Well, maybe, but not necessarily. It was too small to show up on a scan at the time; but in the Pegasus galaxy the condition is fairly common among the very old." Jennifer could not keep her self-doubt out of her voice.

"Right, so why him?" Jeannie asked.

"It's possible we're all exposed to it and fight it off. Rodney was already suffering from a viral infection when he went on the mission at M44-5YN and then all that time in freezing water..." Jennifer filled in the other woman. During review of Rodney's blood work, Jennifer saw that Rodney had a cold before he went to M445YN. _I should have noticed at breakfast that morning._

"So his resistance was low." Jeannie said.

"The parasite doesn't so much kill cells as render them dormant for reasons I still don't completely understand, but the net result is ever diminishing brain function. As it spreads, he'll lose motor control, regulation of organ function..." Jennifer could not continue to list Rodney's deterioration to ultimate death.

"Ronon's people call the disease Second Childhood," Jeannie said abruptly.

"You talked to Ronon." Jennifer turned away, exasperated. _This is not something I want to deal with again._

"Yes," Jeannie replied obviously annoyed.

"Okay, I know what he's told you..." Jennifer started.

"That he's dying and there's nothing you can do," Jeannie said angrily.

"No. He's dying and I'm doing everything I can." Jennifer's voice broke as she spoke_. Calm down, she's a scientist. Reason with her_.

"I have to ask you: why did you tell me you didn't recognize the symptoms in time?" Jeannie said accusingly.

"Because he was already showing the symptoms when he came back from the mission and I didn't see it." Jennifer tried to hide her shame as she related some of the story about their dinner leaving out the flirting.

"If I wasn't so taken by the new Rodney McKay, the parasite might have been small enough for me to operate without causing significant brain trauma. By the time he started to forget, it was too late. I haven't given up on trying to find a treatment," Jennifer said while pacing in the lab.

"Ronon told me about this place that could give Mer one more day as himself again before he dies." Jeannie was surprised by the look of guilt on the young doctor's face. It appeared as if she blamed herself for this. _Of course, all doctors think they are God_.

"Jeannie, you can't possibly believe..." Jennifer said.

"And that you're the one who won't let him go. And you still haven't given up," Jeannie interrupted getting annoyed at the young woman.

"No, because I don't think the damage to the cells is permanent, which means if I can safely remove the parasite..." Jennifer explained starting to get desperate.

"How long have you been at it? Weeks? And how many days does he have left? What, two at most? Look, I know you've done everything you can. I know you feel responsible and you wanna keep trying but... I'm his next of kin. That makes the decision mine. And we're taking him." Jeannie did not want to debate the doctor nor hear her ideas to experiment on her brother any longer. She wanted to fight with her brother one last time. To tell him she loved him and that her daughter loved him. _Mer is going to die with his family, not in a cold hospital with someone who barely knows him._

"No, I won't allow it. He's my patient and I still have ideas to try. If you take him from me, you'll be killing him. I don't care if you're his sister. You're just like the others. Am I the only one who had not written him off as dead!" Jennifer was screaming by the time she was done. Marie, the head nurse, knew something was wrong, but did not realize her boss was this upset. She radioed for Woolsey to come to the infirmary.

"Listen, I'm sorry if you can't save him. I know you doctors always want to come swooping in and save the day like some superhero, but my brother is dying and I want to say good-bye. I want to look him in the eye and have him know who I am. You are just his doctor. You have no rights," Jeannie was screaming too. _Can't take him from me? Who the hell does she think she is? _Jeannie was beside herself with anger. She was ready to go and physically remove her brother from his bed.

"I am not playing God. I am trying to save the man…" Jennifer was interrupted by the firm voice of Mister Woolsey.

"Doctor Keller! What is going on? I would like to see you in your office immediately!" His voice left no room for argument.

Jennifer stopped and glared at Rodney's sister who glared back. As she followed Woolsey to her office, she felt embarrassment wash over her. _I screamed at Rodney's sister. A woman I once hoped to become great friends with._ Because of her sleep-deprivation and lack of food, she was not thinking straight. _Perhaps if I took care of myself, I could have done more. _

"Doctor Keller, what is the meaning of this? Mrs Miller was rushed here to say good-bye to her brother. If she wishes to do that on Talus, it's her decision. Not yours. You are a doctor, you know that. I realize you and Doctor McKay were good friends, but that can't cloud your judgment. Please don't make me have to report this." He could see the exhaustion on her face. _Why didn't we notice it? This obsession is just like the one with Doctor Beckett. _He felt a pang of guilt himself. He took her for granted. _Doctor Keller will always be there to fix any problem. She was human, too. And she was facing the fact that she could not save a friend._

"Jennifer, I can see you have put all your energy into finding a cure the last three weeks, but now is time to let go. Jeannie and Sheppard's team are going to Talus tomorrow morning. I think you want to go with them," Woolsey said gently seeing the young woman's shoulders sag as she nodded. "Very well. Get some rest and then help get Doctor McKay ready for the trip. I will speak with Mrs Miller."

Jennifer could not speak; she lost all her anger and was filled with an empty void. To even consider leaving with Rodney tomorrow morning and to bring his body back tomorrow night turned her stomach. If she did not stop the thought immediately she was going to vomit all over Woolsey.

Once Woolsey had left, Jennifer slumped onto the floor of her office and stared at the side of her desk. _It was over._ She had lost. During her medical and research career she had never _lost_. Of course she lost patients, but it was never something in her control. They were too injured in the accident. There bodies were not cared for so she could not save them. Her research projects had all been successful. She was close to developing a gene therapy to stop Wraith feeding after about eighteen months of working on it. But the only thing in all her life that has ever truly mattered besides her parents was being taken from her because she _failed_. If she looked at his brain scan that evening instead of messing around eating and flirting with him, it might have been small enough to operate then. She had reached the point where she had no tears left; they had been shed too often over the last eighteen days.

There would be some for tomorrow, she knew. Tomorrow she was going to tell Rodney how she felt before he died. He might not understand, but she owed the man she loved that knowledge and she was also going to finish that kiss. It did not matter anymore that she crossed the doctor/patient boundary. _I love him and want him to die knowing that fact.  
_

* * *

Jeannie was upset as she prepared to say good-bye to her brother. She thought Jennifer's actions were way overboard. _People consider Mer arrogant. She thinks of her patients are her own property to do what she wants to do with._ _Woolsey called her a dedicated doctor, I call her a power-hungry… _A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Radek Zelenka in the doorway.

"Radek, how are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same," the Czech said as he gave her a hug.

"Been a lot better. Have you heard?" Jeannie moved to allow Radek to enter.

"Yes, but Woolsey will not let me go. I don't think I really want to…" He could not finish the sentence.

"I know. You can stop by to say… you know… before we leave," Jeannie said still unable to say the words.

"Yes, I will." He glanced at his feet and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Jeannie, I feel I need to tell you something."

Radek did not know how to bring this up, but everyone had heard about the fight between Jennifer and Jeannie. _How interesting that the two most important women in Rodney's life fought over him as soon as they met?_ Radek was not the clueless scientist his friend was. He had loved and lost in his youth. He recognized the symptoms of Rodney and Jennifer's unrequited love for each other.

"What is it?" Jeannie could see he was concerned and also a little embarrassed.

"I heard you and Jennifer… I mean… Doctor Keller had a disagreement." He finally met her eyes.

"Boy news travels fast around here," Jeannie replied as she leaned against the desk crossing her arms.

"Yes, well… she has not been herself since this happened. I know she blames herself and there is nothing anyone can say to make her believe otherwise. She has spent all her time trying to save Rodney and nothing we try has worked," the Czech explained.

"Yes, I get it. She's dedicated, but she told _me_, _his sister_, that I did not _deserve_ the chance to say good-bye."

"I can assure you she would not say something like that under normal circumstances."

"I realize this is…" Jeannie could not finish because he interrupted her again.

"Let me finish. You do not understand." He paused pushing his glasses up his nose again. "They love each other."

"What!" Jeannie was shocked. _That beautiful young doctor and Mer?_

"I do not believe either knows it, but they are in love. I am a friend to both of them and I see it. The way they look at each other when the other is not looking. The way they work and talk and joke around. I know for a fact that after five years I have never seen Rodney react to anyone like he does Jennifer. He trusts her implicitly. He will not even allow Carson to treat him anymore. Whatever she says, he believes," Radek paused to stare into her shocked face. "If you could see them together, like they were, you would see it, too. Jennifer is like my younger sister and is, what is the term, _'head over heels' _for him_. _If you look, you'll notice it right away. Anyways… Rodney loves both of you and as a gift to him… I need to make sure you two get along."

That night, Jeannie slept very little. She could not believe her brother had found someone to care about him, love him even, and was going to die. The concept brought more tears to her eyes.

* * *

**Day 19**

The next day she decided to look at Jennifer in a slightly different light. Instead of viewing her as a doctor with a God complex, she would look at her like a woman losing the man she loves.

Jeannie arrived at the infirmary a little early to escort Rodney to the jumper. For her brother's sake, she was going to beg Jennifer to accompany them. She did not think for a moment that Radek would make up the tale and she did notice Rodney glancing at Jennifer often during their meeting yesterday.

The sight before Jeannie's eyes caused her to stop in her tracks and tears to well-up once again. Jennifer was already dressed to go. There was a medical pack on the floor next to the bed and she was in a black leather jacket. Rodney's clothing, also black, were on the bed near his feet. She saw her brother's blank expression staring up at Jennifer. The doctor's cheeks were wet from the distance and she was speaking softly to Rodney. Jeannie edged a little closer, feeling awful for intruding but desperate to find out Jennifer's feelings.

"We're going on a nice jumper ride today. It will be nice to get out in the fresh air. Your sister and the team is going."

"John?"

"Yes, John is flying us there. You always…liked to… fly." The doctor wiped tears from her face.

"Fly." Rodney said in the voice of a child.

Jennifer put one hand behind his head to stroke his neck and hair, her soft sobs could be heard by Jeannie, who felt tears flowing down her own cheeks. With a look of absolute love on her face, Jennifer leaned over to press a brief kiss to Rodney's lips. He did not respond other than to follow her face with his eyes as she backed up.

"We've got to get this uniform on before we go. I'm going to have someone come to help." Jennifer's voice cracked during the sentence.

Jeannie backed up around the corner leaning against the wall and crying. _Radek was right. Jennifer loved her brother._ She saw Radek coming down the corridor and wiped at her eyes and cheeks.

"Jennifer is getting him ready to go. It shouldn't take a minute." Jeannie managed to say without choking up.

"That is okay. I do not have much time. I wanted to get you to the jumper," the Czech said.

Radek and Jeannie entered the infirmary to find Jennifer standing next to Rodney who was seated in a wheel chair.

"Radek. Jeannie." Jennifer nodded to them both. She did not trust herself to say much, especially to Jeannie. She could not believe the woman would do this to her brother, but knew she had to accept it.

"Jennifer, do you have a moment?" Jeannie said.

"Sure." They stepped to one side while Radek kneeled next to his boss.

"Listen, I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday. It was a lot to take in and…" Jeannie paused, "I hope you can forgive me. I know how much…"

"No problem. Let's go." Jennifer brushed past Jeannie. _I don't want to do this now._ She had hoped to some day meet her and become friends with this woman. _That was a daydream about a life you will never have._ Pressure built up behind her eyes again as she walked back to Rodney smiling gently at him. Zelenka started to push the wheelchair out of the infirmary.

Jeannie was angry momentarily but seeing the expression on Jennifer's face as she smiled at Rodney she could not be angry. _What must she be going through? She fought to save him and now must let him go without ever saying how she felt._

Jennifer saw Jeannie looking at her with such compassion on her face that Jennifer felt foolish. _Jeannie was losing her big brother._ She was losing the man she loved, but never was brave enough to tell. _Now as he faces death, I find courage._ She closed her eyes against the pain. _I have to be strong until this is over. Perhaps I can journey back to Earth with Jeannie._ She could not imagine Atlantis without…

A call came over her earwig. "Time to go," came Sheppard's voice.

* * *

Jennifer and Jeannie sat on either side of a bewildered Rodney in the rear of a Jumper as the others entered. Ronon looked at Jennifer.

"Oh, I thought you didn't believe?" Ronon said.

"Is that a prerequisite?" She glared at him. The last she needed was attitude from Rodney's team.

"We're glad you're here," Jeannie said as she looked around Rodney. A smile passed between the women as they recognized the other's pain.

Jennifer took Rodney's right hand in hers and smiled at him trying to convey her love for him through the look. Hoping he would know what he meant to her. He stared at her blankly forcing her to look at the floor to keep from crying.

"All right. We're either gonna get away with this or we're not." John looked back. "If we don't, the ride's gonna be wild and it's gonna be fast, so I need everyone prepared."

The journey was uneventful for them. Jennifer held Rodney's hand as long as she could trying to burn the feel of his slightly calloused hand into her mind. His hand engulfed her smaller one and she wished their future could have been different than it was going to be. Glancing at the Marines seated across from them in the jumper, she saw the looks of sadness on their faces. _Obviously, everyone now knows how I feel about him._

Once they left the jumper, Rodney's team took the lead in helping him to climb up to the cave. It was obvious to Jennifer that they did not want her there. They were a family and she was not a member of it.

Rodney's frightened questions and small sobs tore at Jennifer's heart once they arrived in the cave. Listening to the others was tearing her up inside.

"So, what do we do?" Jeannie asked Ronon.

"We wait," the Satedan stated.

"Rodney, look at the waterfall. It's cool, huh?" John said like he was speaking to a child.

"No!" Rodney's broken voice could be heard.

Jennifer walked around the cave, looking at an Ancient scanner to keep busy and trying hard not to cry at how lost and alone Rodney seemed. "I'm getting very faint energy readings."

"What kind of energy readings?" Jeannie asked walking over to her.

"I'm not sure," The physician said. Jeannie seemed to have warmed to her after seeing her holding her brother's hand. As they both looked at the scanner, Teyla walked to a natural-looking column in the middle of the cave and touched it.

"Radiation?" Jennifer offered showing Jeannie the readings.

"Not that I've ever seen," Jeannie replied.

Jennifer was concerned. It really looked like radiation at a pretty high level. If this were accurate they would not be able to stay longer than five or six hours before they would be exposed.

"Maybe we can ask Rodney in a minute," John said watching the two female geniuses.

"John!" Rodney cried out.

"Just hang in there, buddy," John said.

"I wanna go home now!" Rodney demanded like a child.

"Perhaps he should stand closer to this tablet," Teyla said.

"I, I, I don't know. I think that's the source of these energy readings," Jennifer said with concern in her voice as she watched John push Rodney toward the column.

"I wanna go now!" Rodney cried.

"A little bit longer," John said with his hand on his friend's back.

Rodney suddenly screamed and put his clenched fists up to his head. Jennifer and Jeannie ran to him, but Jeannie got there first, holding him as he screamed again. Then he fell silent and slowly straightened up. He looked around for a moment, then stared at his sister. "Jeannie?"

"I'm here, Mer," Jeannie said.

"Yeah, obviously," Rodney said in his normal voice.

"He's back," John said smiling.

"Will somebody please tell me what the hell we're all doing here?" McKay growled at them while looking around the cave.

Jennifer stood in shock. The clarity of Rodney's eyes and the fact that he spoke in sentences meant that he was indeed back. The arrogant strength that he always had was there. Her heart leaped for a moment with joy. It was only a moment because the reality of the situation hit her once again. _How did that happen? I mean if he ate or drank something I could see perhaps something to attack and neutralize the parasite, but we only stood around this weird cave. _She was so surprised and taken aback that she could not speak.

"Well, you can start with: what is this place?" He said while he paced around the cave.

"It's the Shrine of Talus," Ronon answered.

"That means nothing to me," Rodney said.

"It's a planet of the Ancestors. We brought you here," Ronon said.

"Thank you, Mister Information. Look, since when did he become Ronon the Explainer? And why am I not in the Infirmary, huh? What, am I better?" Rodney's eyes brightened as he realized he was better. "I am better!"

"No, you're not." She found her voice, but could not continue. To hear the man she loved acting like his old self was so bittersweet that she had to hold herself from running to kiss him.

"No, I am. I can feel it. This is amazing." Rodney said smiling at her.

"Mer, we brought you here so we could have a chance to say goodbye to each other. You're only gonna feel like this for about a day that's just how it works, so..." Jeannie said.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa, what?" Rodney said shaking his head.

"What do you remember?" John asked.

"I remember you not wanting me to say goodbye then. Why now, all of a sudden? Look, why one day? What's with that?" Rodney glared at John.

Jennifer held her breath as she waited to see if he remembered anything else, like his profession of love or their shared moments.

"It is the gift of the Shrine, and from all of us who risked great danger to bring you here. One last chance to be with those you love," Teyla explained.

"And then what?" Rodney asked. When no one answered and Jennifer looked away, he realized the answer himself.

"I die?" He yelled at them all.

"With honor," Ronon said.

"And dignity," Teyla said.

"Yeah, well, screw that. I'll just stay here." He looked around like he was ready to settle in the cave.

"Doesn't work that way," said Ronon.

"Why not?" The physicist asked his teammates.

"Well, this is a Wraith-controlled planet," said John.

"And we're detecting ionizing radiation," Jeannie said looking around at the others. "In fact, we shouldn't be standing this close to the Shrine."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" He screams at Jennifer. "How could you let them do this to me?"

Jennifer wanted to scream as she shook her head_. I didn't want to do it._ But seeing him, being himself was worth it even is he hated her. Before she could attempt to explain anything, Jeannie jumped in.

"Don't blame her. She didn't even wanna do this." Jeannie stepped between her brother and the doctor.

"Well, then, whose brilliant idea was it?" Rodney asked looking to the others.

"Mine." Ronon crossed his arms and stared at his teammate.

"We all thought it was a good thing," John said.

"How could this possibly be a good thing? Look, I got past the humiliation; I've said my good-byes." Anguish was in his voice.

"Meredith, I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'm not sorry that I got this chance. Please just try to see this as an opportunity and not..." Jeannie tried to explain.

"A torture?" He said through gritted teeth.

At the use of her exact words _'a torture'_, she needed to get away. Needing a distraction, she turned and looked at the readings on her scanner. ._How is this happening? What's causing this? _Her genius mind was racing. They had about six hours before they would be facing radiation exposure. _Think. Think. Radiation?_

She walked away from the others and their conversation with Rodney to move around the column. Trying to collect her thoughts. She moved behind the column where the readings increased. It was close to Rodney and Jeannie.

"Please don't be mad at me," Jeannie asked.

"Ah, I guess if I had to choose the people I would spend my last day with, then..." Rodney's eyes drifted over his sister to Doctor Jennifer Keller.

Jeannie smiled and followed her brother's eyes to Jennifer, who was scanning the central column again. _Radek was right._ She saw a look she'd never imagined she would see in Mer's eyes, love. However, before that line of thought can go any further, Rodney noticed Jennifer's perplexed expression.

Jennifer could become as absorbed as Rodney when something had her confused. _What is going on? The radiation is highest near the shrine._

"What is it?" He asked addressing her for the first time without anger in his voice.

"Honestly, I... I didn't expect it to work. I expected nothing would happen and that would be that, so why did it? You don't believe in magic shrines any more than I do," Jennifer turned to face the man she loved and took a breath to steady her racing heart. _I'll tell him in a little while. It doesn't feel right, now._

"Show him the readings," Jeannie said to her.

Jennifer handed him the scanner. He took it and swung it around the room and it beeped as he aimed it at the column. She swallowed and waited for Rodney to offer up an idea that would spark her own. It was how they worked feeding off of each others ideas.

"Hmm." Rodney

"That's what I said," Jeannie said.

"You said, "Hmm"?" He said sarcastically to his sister.

"I just meant that I thought it was weird too. So, what do you think: antimatter?" Jeannie said.

"Or a super-heavy element the Ancients used to use as an energy source. I've never seen it before," Rodney offered.

"Or created to power whatever this place used to be," Jeannie said.

"Well, who can tell what that is? It must be thousands of years since..." He trailed off as he looked at the scanner.

"Whoa. Did you see that spike?" Rodney said.

"Come on. This is your party. Let's have some fun," Ronon called to him.

"Hey, for me, this is fun. Just save me some ham. Oh, there it goes again! It's like some kind of intermittent gamma that's..." Rodney waved the scanner again.

_That's it!_ Jennifer reached out and took the scanner from him. "Come with me."

"What? Why?" Rodney stammered a bit.

Jennifer took his arm and led him to the exit of the cave. "Because I need to find out something."

"Well, where are we going?" Rodney asked.

"Hopefully, all the way back to Atlantis." _Please let it be what I think._ For the first time almost three weeks, Jennifer felt a twinge of hope.

They walked into the shaft leading out of the mountain. The moment they left the cave Rodney clutched his head and screamed, doubling up in agony. John raced over and helped Jennifer bring him back into the cave and near the column.

"Sorry." Jennifer

"Why did you do that?" Jeannie asked angrily.

"To determine whether the parasite would expand rapidly back into his brain when we took him from the radiation source, and I think it did." Jennifer could not keep the excitement from her voice even though Rodney was still clutching his head and groaning.

"The reason why his symptoms disappeared when we came here was because it contracted to protect itself," Jennifer said.

"All right. Well, what does it mean for us?" John asked.

"That leaving this chamber will probably kill him. We can't take him back to Atlantis. So we're gonna have to find a way for me to operate on him right here." With hope, Jennifer found her confidence coming back. _It must be small enough now. He is entirely himself, not any personality change at all. I can do this._

"I thought you already tried radiation," John said.

"I did, but we'd never come across this kind before. The parasite is radiosensitive to it; that's why the Shrine works. You feel fine for one day until the radiation starts making you feel sick, and then you leave..." Jennifer said talking rapidly like Rodney.

"The further away you get, the more rapidly the parasite expands back into your brain…" Jeannie came over and finished Jennifer's thoughts like her brother often did.

"And your day's over. I get it. So, for here, it's small enough to operate?" John asked.

"Well, I'm guessing here, but that's the only thing I can think of that would explain his sudden remission; but I'm not gonna know for certain until I get in there," Jennifer explained.

"How're you gonna manage that with a field kit?" John asked.

"I don't. We would have to bring equipment back from Atlantis," Jennifer said.

"Well, that's a problem," the Colonel said.

"What if we radio Atlantis and ask them to send a second Jumper through with what I need?"

"No, we can't."

"I need that equipment, John." She tried to keep the panic from returning to her voice.

"Look, the Wraith are never gonna fall for the same trick twice. Even if somehow they don't pick up on our radio signal and even if the second Jumper makes it through the gauntlet, they're gonna know we're here. We're never gonna make it back to Atlantis," John explained looking as frustrated as her.

"If we don't try, he's dead." _We can't go through this and lose him in the end._

"Well, what do you need?" Sheppard asked.

"To operate? I already told you," Jennifer said.

"No. Bare minimum, what do you need?" John asked again.

"More than I have in my medical kit. I mean, I'd need a scanner to find out the location of the parasite; I'd need the proper tools to cut his skull open..." Jennifer was rattling off her list and promising a field surgical kit was going on all jumpers in the future.

"All right. I've got an idea." John turned to Jeannie, "Keep him as far away from this thing as he can stand. We'll be back in twenty minutes."

John and Jennifer ran through the trees to the Jumper. Jennifer tried to remember what inside a jumper for supplies.

Once they got there, she grabbed down blankets and pulled the first aid kit off the wall to grab painkillers and sterilization materials. She looked around for other supplies. "John, we'll need those spotlights."

John got a box out of netting in the rear compartment and put it on the bench, opened it and took out a power drill and a hammer. Jennifer gave John a questionable look. _He's got to be kidding._

"Well, I've seen surgical drills… they're not that much different." John appeared to read her mind.

"You're right. I just hope the battery packs are all charged. I'd hate to be halfway through his skull and run out of juice. Better bring them all, but I still have no way of knowing where the parasite has contracted to. I need some type of scanner," Jennifer said realizing she needed to try something.

Sighing, John looked around the Jumper, then got another idea, put the tools down, went to the front console and grabbed the life signs detector. "We can use this."

"A life signs detector?"

"Yeah. Why not?" John asked.

"Well, it's just not designed to do what I need it to do on the correct scale," Jennifer tried to explain.

"Well, we'll have Jeannie modify it."

"Okay. Let's do this." These were her tools and she had to make it work. She made a vow that she would not let Rodney die.

John and Jennifer return to explain the situation to Rodney.

"We've got equipment for Jennifer to do the surgery here." John brandished the cordless drill and scanner, causing Rodney to look mortified.

"Absolutely not!" Rodney yelled.

"We're talking about saving your life," Jeannie said.

Rodney walked over to John, took the power drill from him and brandished it at him. "Look, my brain is not some new deck off the back of your house!"

"I'm not the one doing the surgery!" John yelled.

"Yeah," He turned to Jennifer. "And as my parting advice, you need to stop one of these guys talking you into stupid things."

"I can do it, Rodney." _I really can. Please believe me. _She begged him with her eyes.

"Really?" He looked and sounded nervous, which was an improvement from the panic of the previous moment.

"Yes. Do you trust me?" Jennifer held her breath for the answer to the question, not understanding why she asked it.

"Absolutely," Rodney replied staring intently into her eyes.

"Well, I _can_ do this." Jennifer stared back. As always, his confidence in her ability increased her own confidence.

Jeannie was floored. _Did he just tell another human being that he trusted them absolutely?_ "And I'm fairly sure I can modify the life signs detector."

"Yeah, with my help," Rodney said looking away from Jennifer for a moment.

"So help," Jeannie said.

Rodney turned back to Jennifer, cringing at the thought of what he would ask. "Look, this isn't one of those P.B.S. brain surgeries where my skull is wide open and we're having a conversation?"

"I have enough anesthetic to put you out. You're not gonna feel a thing." Jennifer felt hope flooding through her system. She just knew if the parasite were small she would be able to get it out.

"It's probably a hammer," Rodney said.

"Time is of the essence, Rodney. You need to make a decision," Teyla prompted.

"Please, Mer. Let us try," Jeannie pleaded.

"Look, obviously I'd get around to consenting. It's just, you've, you've thrown an awful lot at me all at once," Rodney said looking around at them.

Jennifer was holding her breath. _If he says no, I'll use that hammer and do it anyways._

"That's life," Ronon said.

"All right, well let me have a little ham," Rodney said.

Jennifer had to hold her grin in. She wanted to throw her arms around him, but knew she needed to focus on the surgery.

"No. No food before surgery," John said.

Rodney looked at Jennifer with pleading eyes: _Please. Just one piece._

"When this is over, I'll cook you a five-course meal," Jennifer said smiling at him.

"Really?" Rodney asked with surprise on his face.

"Absolutely," Jennifer said with the first real smile had in several weeks.

"John, can you help assist me?" The physician called out to the pilot.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. What's with Nurse Sheppard?" Rodney asked as he stopped removing his jacket to get ready for the surgery.

"Hey, I resent that. I'd look great in a…" John started.

"Rodney, he's a pilot. He has steady hands. I just need him to hold some things. That's all. Trust me," Jennifer explained to calm him down.

"Okay. But he better not touch the drill," Rodney said like a little boy worried his brother would take his toys.

"He won't. I promise." She smiled at him once again.

Jeannie had watched the two of them just as Radek mentioned and they looked like some bickering old couple who had been together for ages. It warmed her heart to think of the two of them together and got back to work on the scanner.

* * *

Rodney lay unconscious on a makeshift bed made from equipment brought from the Jumper. Seated on a box at the head of the _bed_ and wearing surgical gloves, John held the modified life signs detector in one hand and pressed a dressing to the left hand side of Rodney's forehead. Seated on another box, Jennifer picked up a pen and started to make marks on the right hand side of his forehead as John put the detector onto Rodney's chest where Jennifer can see it.

"I'm gonna have to cut here, here and here and drill those points to resect the area," Jennifer explained to the Colonel.

"Okay," John said with a little less confidence than he normally had.

"I don't wanna penetrate the dural layers until we get to that stage, so hold him as still as you can," Jennifer said looking at John's face.

"Go."

Using a scalpel, Jennifer started to cut into Rodney's forehead. John grimaced at the sight as she created a flap of skin and then, using forceps, peeled the flap open putting the scissors into John's left hand, which was holding Rodney's head steady. With another pair of scissors, she widened the hole and John carefully moved his right hand so that he took hold of the scissors. She reached down and picked up the power drill and started to drill.

After a short time, Rodney started to convulse gently, so Jennifer retracted the drill. "Maybe I've gone too far. Hold him steady." _No. Not now. We've come so far_.

"I'm trying," John said.

"It's the parasite. It's moving." She looked at the black blob moving on the life signs detector.

"Well, maybe it knows we're going after it," John offered.

"I don't think so. I think it instinctually wants to get away from the radiation source and we've just shown it the way out." She looked at the detector again, then turned to Ronon. "Ronon, we're gonna need that gun of yours in about ten seconds."

Ronon took his blaster out of its holster waiting for Jennifer pull it out of his teammate. As it wiggled on the ground, Ronon fired a single shot at it. Teyla and Jeannie ran over to the spot but nothing was left of the creature. John looked up at Ronon saying, "You could have stepped on it."

"She told me to shoot it," he said with his usual attitude.

Jennifer looked at the detector. "It's clear."

She wanted to jump up and down and shout for joy, but knew the longer they were all here the more they could be exposed to radiation. Not to mention the risk of infection for Rodney.

"You did a good job," Ronon smiled at her.

"Thanks. Nice shot." Jennifer smiled and said, "Let's get him home."

* * *

Rodney lay sleeping in a bed in the Infirmary with a dressing on his head. Jeannie sat at his bedside, drinking coffee and looking very tired.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep? I'm gonna be here all night." Jennifer walked over to the siblings.

"No, it's okay. I'd like to be here when he wakes up," Jeannie replied.

"Well, it could be a while. He does love to sleep, our Rodney!" Jennifer suddenly realized she referred to him as belonging to her as well as Jeannie and got scared.

"You should have seen him when he was a teenager," Jeannie said chuckling.

"Who can sleep with all the talking?" Rodney mumbled.

"Hi!" Jeannie said shifting in the chair.

"Hi," Rodney said smiling at his sister.

"You still, uh..." She gestured to her own head, "all there?"

"Well, there was so much to spare," he said smiling.

"Thank you," Rodney said looking up at Jennifer.

"You're welcome." She wanted to say _I love you,_ but not with his sister there and not until she knew what he remembered.

"It was scary."

"For me too." Jennifer hoped she could tell him someday how scared she was at nearly losing the man she loved, but she was now back to waiting. "You hungry?"

"Peckish," Rodney replied.

"I'll go order you something," Jennifer replied as she and Jeannie shared a laugh.

Jeannie straightened the sheet on her brother's bed and looked to where Jennifer left the room. "She's pretty amazing."

"Yeah. I don't remember much from the past few weeks, but she seemed to always be there," Rodney said also staring after the doctor.

"That's what I heard as well. She's very… dedicated." Jeannie realized her brother was back to normal, which meant he was clueless about women. She decided she was going to have to get involved with bringing these two together.

Jennifer left the infirmary and headed to the mess hall herself to get the food. On the way, she called Woolsey, Radek and Sheppard. She told John they could visit him in the morning.

Jennifer went into the kitchen to get three trays together. She found some pot roast with veggies, rolls and chocolate pudding for Rodney, a vegetable quiche for Jeannie, and a ham and cheese sandwich for herself. She took the trays and water for everyone back up to the infirmary. She heard voices and saw Sheppard, Teyla, Ronon, and Radek in the room with Rodney. She was angry, but not too mad. "Nice of you to follow my orders, Colonel."

John looked sheepish. "Sorry. We're leaving now. Just wanted to…"

"Get out." She was smiling as she said it. She knew the feeling John had. He needed to see for himself that Rodney was okay. After they left, Jennifer brought over trays for Rodney and Jeannie.

"You didn't have to get me anything," Jeannie said.

"The vegetarian selections are slim, but they had a nice quiche this evening," Jennifer said setting the trays down.

"How did you…" Jeannie started looking shocked.

"Rodney was complaining for days after he came back from your house over the holidays," Jennifer said smiling at Jeannie. She felt so much better being on good terms with Rodney's sister.

"Hey!" He was stuffing food in his mouth already and could not say much else.

Jeannie and Jennifer laughed.

"Where's your food, Jennifer?" Jeannie asked.

"In my office." Jennifer did not want to intrude on the family affair.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Rodney asked after swallowing his mouth full.

Jennifer looked from Rodney to Jeannie. "No, I'll let you two…"

"Rodney would be dead without you. You can definitely eat with us. We want you to," Jeannie said.

"Okay," Jennifer said smiling.

When she sat down, Jeannie immediately began asking her all kind of questions about her family, where she was from, her thoughts on Atlantis, etc. Rodney would jump in with a few answers when Jennifer had a mouthful. She was shocked that he remembered little things like her graduating at fifteen and going straight to medical school, skipping college. About a half-hour later, Jennifer cleaned up the trays and got a blanket for Jeannie to settle onto an empty bed near her brother. She did not want to leave, but would not hang around with Jeannie there.

* * *

**DAY 20**

When she awoke the next morning after sleeping for six hours the first time in almost a month, her door chimed. She opened it to see Jeannie Miller.

"Hi, Jennifer, can I come in?" Jeannie asked.

Jennifer was surprised to see the other woman, so she nodded and stepped aside.

"I really wanted to apologize for what I said the other day," Jeannie said a she stepped into Jennifer's quarters.

"You don't need to…" Jennifer began only to be cut off.

"Yes I do. I accused you of being a doctor with a god complex." Jeannie was just like Rodney said she was; direct and to-the-point.

"Jeannie, really it's okay. Don't worry about it." She turned her back on Jeannie because her words were hitting too close to home. Her guilt at almost failing Rodney was still too great.

"Please let me finish," Jeannie pleaded.

"Listen, I almost killed Rodney, okay. I realize that and I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive myself for…" Tears flowed down her cheek as the enormity of what almost happened overwhelmed her. Turning to dismiss Rodney's sister, Jennifer could not hold in her sobs as she saw the concern in Jeannie's blue eyes. "I need… Please, go. I need…"

After last evening, Jeannie considered Jennifer to be part of her family. She had wanted to have a sister all her life and Jennifer was exactly the type of sister she wanted. Stepping forward, she pulled the younger woman into her arms and let Jennifer cry on her shoulder. After some time, she went in for the kill. "Jennifer, I know that a woman will do anything for the man she loves. Even if it means taking on his family."

"What?" Jennifer pulled back quickly from Jeannie's hug with a look of pure terror on her face.

"I _am_ a woman, Jennifer," Jeannie said with a grin on her face. "More specifically, I'm a woman madly in love with her husband. I see the same look in your eyes when you look at my brother."

"I… We're good friends. Just friends." Jennifer was horrified. _This was Rodney's sister_.

"Don't try to deny it and don't worry. I think only a couple people have figured it out. Unfortunately, my clueless brother is not one of them. It will probably take a two-by-four to his head." Jeannie stepped back and moved toward the sofa. "Come on. Sit down. Stop staring; you're making me feel like a bug under a microscope."

Jeannie was on the verge of losing control to laughter. She could imagine Meredith having the same expression if she ever confronted him. _I'll keep that conversation until later_.

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." Jennifer crossed her arms and looked defensive.

"I am 100% positive he feels the same way."

"What!" Atlantis's CMO said.

Jeannie was happy to see Jennifer's expression change from fear to shock. A big smile spread over Jeannie's face. "It's very obvious to me how he feels about you. Unfortunately my dense brother probably has no idea."

"Why would you say that?" Jennifer slid onto her sofa staring at Jeannie. _Rodney felt the same way?_

"Well my brother is not too observant when it comes to other people," Jeannie replied

"I know how dense he can be, but how do you know he feels the same way?" Jennifer paused realizing what she admitted and turned scarlet.

"You two are perfect for each other. How do I know he feels the same way? Jeez Jennifer, he let you perform brain surgery on him in a cave." Jeannie started laughing and Jennifer smiled a little.

"Well, he didn't really have a choice."

"You asked him if he trusted you and he said _'absolutely'_. My brother has never trusted anyone in any galaxy _'absolutely'_."

Jennifer paused at that comment. _She had a point._ Jennifer did not expect Rodney to answer her but he did. _Maybe he did feel something for her._

"I see you might be smarter than my brother. Now, let's work on the seduction of Meredith Rodney McKay." Jeannie sat back and looked like she was preparing to plan her daughter's birthday party.

Jennifer blushed at Jeannie's choice of words. "I can tell you that seduction and Jennifer Keller don't go together."

"If you tried _that_ type of seduction with my brother, he just might have a heart attack." Jeannie Miller and Jennifer Keller both laughed. The two women, who always wanted to have a sister to share things with, started planning the way to making their childhood wishes come true.

**TBC**


	2. Knock Before Entering

**MGM owns all characters. **

**Thanks scr1tno and HalCooper for making me publish my version of the Shrine. The rest of the story is pure McKeller fluff, so be warned. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far.**

* * *

Jennifer Keller stepped out of the cab and saw a nice house on a quiet street like she grew up on. In this house was the woman who was going to help her win the man she loved. This week was going to prove if she had what it took or if she would spend the rest of her days crying over the _one_ that got away. Swallowing her pride, she walked up the walkway noticing the meticulously groomed lawn and garden. _If only I had time to take care of my personal life like my patients and my research, maybe I would have had a nice house like this by now? Of course not, there was no Rodney McKay in your life until Atlantis._

The last two months since Rodney's encounter with the Second Childhood parasite and Jeannie's visit to Atlantis solidified for the young doctor that what she felt for the arrogant physicist was _love_. A deep and true love like her parents had. Like Jeannie and Caleb Miller had.

For the next week, Jennifer was staying at the Millers. Rodney was at the SGC for meetings until tomorrow evening. Jeannie did not tell her brother that Jennifer was staying with them or that they had remained in constant contact via e-mail. It was difficult for Jennifer to say good-bye to him at the SGC. They had left Atlantis together in the morning and after brief medical exams and lunch, they were allowed into the real world. Rodney seemed like he wanted to ask Jennifer something during lunch, but did not get around to it. It took all the strength she had not to tell him she would be seeing him tomorrow evening. After a couple transfers in Denver and Seattle and the cab ride, she found herself on Jeannie's doorstep just before the sun fully set on a lovely summer day.

"Jennifer!" Jeannie pushed open the screen door and pulled the younger woman into a huge hug.

They e-mailed almost daily, so they felt like best friends even though they only spent four days together. The women were at each others throats for two of them. It was the American doctor's hope they would be more than best friends. _A sister would be nice to have._ "It's so good to see you again."

"Is this Auntie Jennifer?" Madison Miller asked from behind her Mom.

"No, sweetie, it's just Jennifer," her mother said giving her the '_I can't believe you said that_' look.

"Hi Madison, I have a present for you. Your mom said it would be okay." Jennifer desperately wanted the six-year-old to like her. She was the pride of her Uncle Rodney and her approval was an absolute must if Jennifer wanted any future with him. Obviously Jeannie had spoken to the young girl about her.

"Presents! Yeah! Uncle Mer will be here tomorrow and he always brings me lots of presents," Madison squealed and jumped up and down.

"It's not a competition," Jeannie whispered into Jennifer's ear. "Caleb, come meet the woman who saved my brother's life. This is Jennifer Keller."

"Nice to meet you," Caleb said extending a hand and then taking the bag from her other hand.

"It's nice to meet you too. I must say this is a beautiful house," Jennifer said smiling. She just stepped inside and it felt like a _home_. Since her mother died, her home in Chippewa Falls felt empty. Her father had become a world-class adventurer since she went to the Pegasus galaxy. He was currently on safari in Africa. Jennifer was not going to get to see him this visit, but did not tell Jeannie because she did not want to impose herself on the Miller's for two weeks. There was the real possibility that this whole _seduction of Rodney McKay thing_ Jeannie tried to explain to her was going to blow up in their faces. Once she left Vancouver, she was going home to spend some quiet time in her old hometown. Pulling the gift out of her carry-on, she handed it to Madison. "Here Madison. I hope you like it."

Madison grabbed the pink bag from Jennifer, pulled the ribbon off and yanked out the pink tissue paper as quickly as her little hands could. Inside the bag was a stuffed bear with a ballerina outfit and two books featuring Angelina Ballerina, a mouse who loved to do ballet. A squeal came from Madison much to the annoyance of her parents and she shot across the room to hug Jennifer. The startled woman wrapped her arms around the little girl and smiled.

"Thank you! How did you know I love ballet?" Madison asked looking from her bear to the doctor.

"Your Uncle has pictures from your last ballet recital on his computer. We were working on a project together and I saw them." Jennifer smiled at Jeannie, who had a shocked look on her face.

"I have a recital next week. Will you come with me?" Madison asked staring up at Jennifer with big blue eyes. They reminded Jennifer of Rodney's eyes.

"I… I won't…" Jennifer felt awful lying to the little girl right off the bat. She was so happy her presents were a hit; she did not want to spoil it.

"Madison, Jennifer has to visit her family, too. She came to spend time with us this week only," Jeannie said as sad grumblings came from her daughter. "Now, you need to go to bed. It's past your bedtime and I only let you stay up to meet Jennifer."

"Can you read me my new stories? I can read, but it's more fun when other people read them to me first." Madison said in a very serious voice. "Maybe you and Uncle Mer can read me a story together tomorrow night?"

Jennifer turned bright red at the thought of her and Rodney reading bedtime stories to a child. "We'll see."

"Madison, Jennifer is very tired. Your father…" Jeannie started.

"I don't mind. I used to babysit in college." The young woman really wanted her and Madison to be buddies before the night was out. If things went badly with Rodney, she imagined she might be spending time with his niece while he fought with his sister.

"Come on. I'll show you my room and your room. It's near to Uncle Mer's." Madison grabbed her hand and dragged her along with Jeannie and Caleb smiling behind her.

* * *

After a tour of the upstairs, which had four bedrooms and two bathrooms, Jennifer read Madison the two books she bought her and two other stories. Hugging the little girl and turning on her CD player for music, Jennifer went to her guest room. It was across the hall from the room that _Uncle Mer_ used.

"Jennifer?" Jeannie knocked on the slightly open door.

"Hi. I'm sorry I ran off with Madison. I love kids and never spend time with them. I used to see Torren a lot, but he's with his father more often lately." Jennifer tried not to sound sad at not seeing the little boy that Rodney delivered.

"It's obvious." Jeannie walked in. "Can I sit?"

"Sure. It's your house." Jennifer laughed.

"I know your e-mail could be intercepted and I don't put it beyond someone at the SGC to break my encryption, so I couldn't put everything there," Jeannie said in a conspiratorial voice.

"Of course." Jennifer wondered what Rodney's sister was hiding.

"We are having a late fortieth birthday party for Rodney tomorrow evening. We've got the gift in the garage and Madison made decorations. I promised she could help with the cake. I'm sorry to spring it on you, but I can help you get him a gift…" Jeannie said.

"That's great. I actually bought him a birthday gift a long time ago, but we were dealing with a band of Replicators when his birthday came and then… well, it never felt like the right time to give it to him. When the… when he…" Jennifer still had a hard time discussing the Second Childhood. It traumatized her as much as Rodney.

"I know and then I told you to stop acting like you were interested in him until we could get together. I'm sorry." Jeannie looked sad as well. "So what did you get him?"

"I was on e-bay and found a rare Batman comic book."

"Oh, he'll love that… and coming from you." Jeannie looked at Jennifer with awe on her face. "Mer loved Batman since he was a little kid. Used to call me Robin."

Jennifer laughed as Jeannie then relayed stories about her brother's crime fighting days. "I can picture that. He and John discuss Batman movies and comic books all the time."

"Do you have it with you?" Jeannie asked as an afterthought.

"Yes. Just in case… well… you know," Jennifer was embarrassed and her face was turning bright red.

"In case you and my brother are a _couple_ when you head back?" Jeannie had a big grin and a twinkle in her bright blue eyes, which also reminded Jennifer of Rodney.

"Actually, no. I brought it for you to give to him after this blows up in my face." Jennifer tried to smile, but the uncertainty of the situation flooded her.

"I told you he loves you. He just doesn't know what to do about it," Jeannie explained putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so useless in these situations. I am too shy to make a move as well and I know him well enough to know if I said it, he wouldn't believe me," Jennifer started.

"Wow, you do know my brother," Jeannie could not stop a laugh from coming. "Seriously, that's what I'm here for. I will map it out for you tomorrow. Now you look exhausted. You can use the bathroom across the hall. Madison will use ours as she can be pretty messy with the toothpaste."

Jennifer laughed and gave Jeannie a hug. Doubt filled her, but she decided to trust the other woman with her heart and future. If left to her own devices, she would probably do nothing but moon over him for years.

Thoughts of Rodney in Batman pajamas sent Jennifer off to sleep that night.

* * *

Rodney McKay was tired and depressed. Tired because it was one in the morning on Saturday and he had not slept the night before on Atlantis and depressed because he did not ask Jennifer to do something with him while they were on Earth. He could not think of a way to work it into a conversation. Sitting in a lab at the SGC, he stared at a computer screen that had not changed in twenty minutes.

"Rodney? What are you still doing here?" The voice of Samantha Carter startled him out of his foul mood.

"Hey, Colonel Carter, I didn't think you were back from DC?" Rodney got up from his stool and turned to face the woman who used to haunt his dreams. As he looked at Samantha Carter, he compared her to Jennifer in his mind as he often did on Atlantis. She was beautiful, intelligent, funny and a nice person, as was Jennifer. He could not explain why at the time, but the first time he saw them together in Atlantis, he was drawn to Jennifer.

"Colonel Carter? I haven't been gone that long, _Rodney_," she said emphasizing his name.

"Sorry. Since you're the big boss around here..." He shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to smile at her.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Sam grabbed a stool and sat in front of her friend.

"Nothing's wrong. Lee and I finished up early and now I have to wait until tomorrow morning to fly to Vancouver," Rodney explained.

"Okay?" Sam was waiting for more from the usually talkative man in front of her, but got silence and a shrug of the shoulders. "Are you really okay?"

"By _that_ I assume you mean, do I have all my brains back or do I have another weird creature in my head," Rodney growled a bit at Sam. He still hated to discuss the Second Childhood with anyone but Jeannie. He wanted to talk to Jennifer but only ended up saying _thank you_ and moving on to something else.

"No, Rodney. I meant you are not acting like yourself and didn't know if you wanted to talk to me about it." Sam tried to reassure him.

Rodney would love to talk to a woman about his feelings for Jennifer, but _Sam Carter_? _Maybe Jeannie_. It was too weird for him to imagine telling Sam, who he insulted and had no problem harassing about going out with him that he did not have the courage to ask a woman out.

"I'm having some regrets that's all," Rodney said shifting from his spot leaning against the table and not looking directly at her.

"Regrets? You? I guess that parasite really got to you," Sam said shaking her head and looking with concern at him.

"Just silly things really. Not telling folks what you think of them. Not spending time with the people you care about. Stuff like that. It's why I'm spending two weeks eating tofurkey with Jeannie and Madison," he said still not looking at Sam.

"I think I could get you there sooner, if you'd like. The Daedalus is in orbit. I could make a call?" Sam raised her eyebrows.

"You'd do that? For me?" Rodney looked at her confused.

"Yes, Rodney. You're a good friend and I would be happy to get you to your family early."

"Thanks, Sam. That would be great," Rodney stepped forward to shake her hand and she got up and hugged him instead. He returned the hug and felt… _nothing_. His torch for Samantha Carter had been fully extinguished by Jennifer Keller.

* * *

Since it was after midnight, the Daedalus beamed him directly into his sister's living room. As expected, no one was awake. Slowly making his way up the stairs and down the hall, he allowed himself to smile at the sense of _home_ he felt every time he came here. As he always did, lately, thoughts of home and family brought him to Jennifer. Groaning at his failure to gain her attention as anything more than a friend and colleague, he went into his room, turned on a light and flopped on the bed. He noted some new pictures Madison drew hanging on his walls. Since he was not expected until tomorrow, there were boxes of stuff piled in the room and no towels or supplies were piled neatly on the dresser like they usually were.

Kicking off his shoes and removing his uniform jacket and pants, he settled back staring at the ceiling and dreaming about the woman he loved sleeping in her bed in Chippewa Falls. He wished he went there with her or anywhere else on Earth for that matter. Since the Second Childhood, he wanted to spend all his time with her. As he began to doze, thoughts that seemed real came to him. The feel of Jennifer's lips under his, her hand stroking his hair and holding his and the feel of her body held in his arms. A familiar longing filled his mind and body, causing a restless night in bed once more.

* * *

The next morning, Rodney rose from bed after tossing and turning for yet another sleepless night. His level of frustration at his inability to make the first move with Jennifer was at an all time high. He did not even have a cell phone number to reach her, it was not possible to contact her without going through the SGC. _Idiot!_ Wandering down the hall with his toothbrush and bathrobe in his hand, he continued to feel sorry for himself.

He reached out to push the bathroom door open. It was closed so he turned the knob instead. Two screams echoed through the Miller residence at 7:00am on that Saturday, one male and one female.

Rodney stood staring longer than a gentleman should at the naked woman in his sister's bathroom. She looked and sounded a lot like Jennifer. When his eyes finally connected with her face, it registered with his preoccupied brain that it _was_ Jennifer Keller. Yanking the door shut, quickly, he turned to see his sister and Madison in the hallway.

"Uncle Mer," Madison squealed and ran forward hugging him tightly.

"Mer? What are you doing here?" Jeannie asked.

"What? Is? Who?" Rodney could barely put any thoughts together in his brain except that he saw _Jennifer Keller naked_ and she was more beautiful than he ever imagined. His face flamed red and he stood frozen to the spot.

"Mer? Did someone else scream?" Jeannie asked glancing at the bathroom door.

"Huh?" He was still dazed. The image of Jennifer's perfect body was branded into his mind forever. If she never spoke to him again, and he was sure she never would, that vision could never be taken from him.

"Meredith McKay, what did you do?" Jeannie pushed past her brother. "Madison, take your Uncle Mer and show him your report card. He'll be really impressed."

Rodney looked at the young girl in front of him tugging on his hand. His brain was still frozen because it lost all its blood flow to a lower part of his anatomy.

"Mer! Move it!" Jeannie shouted finally rousing her brother from his stupor. It was obvious to her what happened. _Please let Jennifer have been wrapped in a towel or her robe_. Based on Rodney's stupor, she imagined that was not the case.

"Madison, what are you doing here?" Rodney was confused. _His niece never showed up in one of his Jennifer Keller fantasies before. How weird is that?_

"I live here, silly. Come on. I got all A's on my report card. I was the top student in grade one," Madison tugged her uncle's hand toward her room.

* * *

"Jennifer? Are you okay?" Jeannie knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Jennifer whispered.

"Do you need anything?" Jeannie asked through the door as she watched her daughter lead her favorite Uncle into her room. He still looked like he was in a daze. _Great! Now Jennifer won't want to be in his presence. Why did he have to arrive early?_

"Only something to throw up in. But wait, the toilet is here," Jennifer could be heard through the door.

"Well, you've got your humor, which I have to say is the only thing that will get you through this." Jeannie strained to hear any sounds from the bathroom and heard nothing. "Listen, I have to deal with my brother. My advice to you is to act like this is no big deal. I mean he's seen naked women before, at least I think he has, and he's not the first guy to see you naked, I imagine, so act like it's nothing. Okay? Jennifer?"

"Okay," Jennifer's voice came weakly through the door.

"Good. I'll catch you later. I guess we'll have to get a lock on that door. Sorry." Jeannie hurried down the corridor to Madison's room to straighten her brother out.

"Mer, what are you doing here so early?" Jeannie asked angrily as she entered her daughter's room.

"Mommy, it's great Uncle Mer is early. He and Jennifer can take me to the park this morning," Madison said looking expectantly at her Mom.

"Madison, Uncle Mer and Mommy need to chat. I'll bring him back after you get ready." Jeannie tugged on her brother's t-shirt to get him to leave Madison's room. He still had not regained all his functions. _I imagine seeing the woman he loves naked is taking its toll._

Pulling him into _his_ room, she asked again, "What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? I sorta live here. What is Jennifer Keller doing here?" Rodney suddenly seemed to turn on his '_anger'_ switch.

"Jennifer is my friend and I invited her to stay with us when she came to Earth. You weren't supposed to be here until tonight." Jeannie was not prepared for this change in plans. Her original idea was a cookout with Jennifer coming out of the house as a surprise guest for his birthday. _So much for that idea._

"Friend? Since when?" Rodney looked confused.

"Since I was last on Atlantis. Remember?" Jeannie did not really want to bring up their last visit this soon. He rarely mentioned it in e-mail and she did not want to pressure him.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Rodney's anger was subsiding as he realized the woman he loved, the woman he desired above all others, was in his sister's house _with_ him. _And you just saw her naked._ "Oh God! I wasn't just dreaming was I?"

"No, Mer. We heard you scream," Jeannie started to look like she was going to laugh.

Rodney fell onto the bed and grabbed his head in his hands. "Oh no. How will I ever face her again?"

"You will say _I'm sorry_. You do know how to say _I'm sorry_?" Jeannie sternly looked down at him.

"Yes, but…"

"No buts. I'm sorry, Jennifer. That's it! Any more words and you'll screw it up," Jeannie said firmly. "Now I need to make sure our house guest is not packing up to leave because my brother doesn't know you need to knock before entering a closed door. Even Madison knows that."

* * *

Jennifer made it back into the guest room and sat shaking on the bed. The sight of Rodney standing in the doorway in a t-shirt and boxers holding his toothbrush would not leave her mind. The towel rack was not near the tub, so there was no way she got there without him seeing… _everything_. _I'll never be able to face him again._

A knock came on her door. "Who is it?" _Please don't let it be Rodney_. Jennifer was still in her bathrobe.

"It's me," Jeannie's voice came through the door.

"Come in," Jennifer said taking a deep breath.

"Mer feels awful. He is terrified you'll never speak to him again. My advice stands, act like it was nothing."

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to look him in the eye, Jeannie." Jennifer's brown eyes were still as big as platters.

"Jennifer, you do want him to see you naked someday, right?" Jeannie asked as she crossed her arms and looked at the slightly trembling woman. "I mean if Caleb saw me naked before we were together, I wouldn't have minded. You are in love with my brother, right?"

"Of course I'm in love with him and I know I'm acting like an idiot, but right now Rodney is a male co-worker and a frequent patient and I hope, at least a friend." Jennifer looked up at Jeannie. Even though she watched the log daily to hear him say he loved her and listened to Jeannie's reassurances, she was still uncertain about his feelings. The young woman had too much of her heart tied up in Rodney already. Up until this point, she at least had his friendship. _And no guy ever saw me naked before, _but the young woman decided to avoid telling Jeannie how pathetic her love live had been.

"I assure you he loves you," Jeannie said walking over and sitting next to Jennifer putting an arm around her. "You have to believe me. He talks about you all the time in his e-mails."

"Really?" Jennifer felt her mood change slightly. _Why would Jeannie lie about that?_

"Yes. Now, get dressed and get down to help Madison with the waffles. I heard you promise that when you were reading the Curious George and the Pancakes story last night," Jeannie said with a smile.

"I did promise. Okay. I'll try to pretend the most embarrassing moment of my life never happened."

"Good. I know we were going to spend the day getting ready for surprising my brother, but now we won't have time. Here's some quick advice. Act like you would act if Rodney _were_ your boyfriend already." Jeannie stood and walked to the door.

"What?" Jennifer did not understand what she meant by that.

"You're a genius, Jennifer. Or at least Mer carries on about how smart you are; maybe you've tricked him. It's the power of positive thinking. If you believe it, then it will happen. So, without the physical aspects of a relationship, act like you would if you were dating. Just try it for today and see how it goes," Jeannie said as she opened the door. "See you downstairs."

The other woman was gone before Jennifer could tell her that she never had a real boyfriend, so she had no idea how to act with one. Sighing heavily, she opened her suitcase to find a dress. There were no reasons to wear dresses on Atlantis, unless she had someone to go on dates with, so she always wore them back on Earth when she was off duty. She picked out a floral print dress with a modest neckline that ended slightly above her knees and put on sandals since it was going to be a warm day. Deciding to leave her long hair out of the usual ponytail, she looked in the mirror to make sure she was presentable and went downstairs to act like she was dating Rodney.

* * *

In the kitchen, she found Madison with a small apron on standing on a stepstool so she could reach the table to help mix the waffle batter.

"Good morning, Madison," Jennifer said smiling at the little girl.

"Did you know Uncle Mer was here already?" Madison practically squealed in delight when mentioning her uncle.

"Yes. I already saw Rodney this morning," she answered blushing slightly and taking the apron set out for her. "Have you made waffles before?"

"No. Mommy always makes them, but I learn fast. Why do you call Uncle Mer _Rodney_?" Madison asked as Jennifer started organizing the flour, eggs and other ingredients.

Jeannie had left a cookbook out, but Jennifer cooked for her father and herself for years and knew how to make waffles in her sleep. "Because only special people get to call him _Uncle Mer_. It would be kind of silly if I called him that, don't you think?"

They both giggled and got back to mixing ingredients. Jennifer would tell Madison what to put in and helped her measure things just like she used to do with her mother in Wisconsin.

Rodney heard Jennifer's voice before he got to the kitchen. When Madison chimed in, he let out his breath. _Oh, thank goodness she's not alone.  
_

Upon hearing Jennifer's comment about his name, he stepped into the kitchen to see a sight that caused him to swallow audibly. Jennifer was in an apron and floral print dress, like out of some old TV sitcom, mixing up something in a bowl. Madison was adding liquids to the bowl and talking at two-hundred-miles per hour about all the things he bought her and what they were going to do together.

They did not notice him, so he took a moment to observe them. Jennifer's hair was not tied back so it hung below her shoulders in golden waves. The dress was not too low-cut on top or too high on the bottom. It looked exactly like the kind of dress he would have imagined her to wear if he were to stick her in a 1950's wholesome family show from the States. As a quick image of the real Jennifer under the dress came to mind, he quickly shook the thought away. Although he had baggy cargo shorts and an untucked shirt on, he did not want to appear _too_ excited by her appearance, which suddenly reminded him of her _appearing_ at his sister's house. _Why is she here? I had no idea she and Jeannie kept in touch with each other. What do they talk about?_

"Do you want to take over stirring, so I can get the waffle iron heated up?" Jennifer asked Madison. The little girl was very excited about spending time with her, but Jennifer knew from years of babysitting that it was because she was someone new. It would be really nice to really be her _Auntie_ Jennifer, but that could not happen without a lot of other things happening first. Things, which Jennifer honestly did not think could ever work.

"Sure. Can we berries with the waffles?" Madison asked.

"I love fruit on my waffles. What do you have?" Jennifer asked while concentrating on the waffle iron.

"Blueberries and strawberries," Madison answered.

Rodney walked into the kitchen because he felt too much like a voyeur and he already was one of those this morning. He motioned to his niece not to make a sound. Even though he knew Jennifer was still going to be pissed about him seeing her naked, he could not pass up the opportunity to be a bit playful. The normalcy of the scene before him, made it feel _bizarre_ because of what his _normal_ day was usually like.

Madison giggled as he snuck into the kitchen and stood next to her and behind Jennifer.

"What's so funny?" Jennifer asked as she coated the waffle iron with non-stick spray.

As Rodney stepped closer to Jennifer, a wild idea jumped into his mind. He was either going to put his hands over her eyes or tickle her, but she started to turn as he stepped closer.

Once again, Jennifer Keller screamed because she was not expecting to see Rodney. It elicited a yelp from Rodney as he backpedaled rapidly and a squealing laugh from Madison.

"He scared you," she said to Jennifer.

"Obviously." Jennifer was angry that he would try to scare her after what happened earlier in the morning. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Are you? No one has yet explained why you are in _my_ sister's house. I didn't know you two were friends," Rodney said as he crossed his arms and looked at Jennifer like she did something wrong. He remembered how depressed he was that he was not going to see her this whole trip. _She lied in the mess hall at the SGC. She knew she was coming here._ "Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?"

"Jeannie contacted me about a surprise and wanted to know if I'd be interested in coming," Jennifer said trying to act like it was nothing and desperately trying to still her racing heart.

"Surprise?" Rodney said with eyebrows raised.

"Jennifer! What did you tell him?" Jeannie said angrily from the doorway.

"Nothing. I didn't tell him anything." Jennifer visibly deflated under Jeannie's intense gaze.

"Since you spilled the beans, you're stuck entertaining him for the day. I need him out of the house until 6pm," Jeannie said.

"Can I go with them?" Madison asked.

"No, sweetie, you need to help me," Jeannie replied sweetly to her daughter and then she glared at the two Atlantis department heads. "You two are ruining my plans."

"Jeannie, I hardly think…" Jennifer got cut off again.

"You told him about a _surprise_. Mer used to tear the house apart before Christmas or his birthday because he could not wait for the gifts to be given. The man has no patience for anything." Jeannie waved her hand at one and then the other. "Mer, you should have called and you should have held your tongue. You didn't have to tell him it was a _surprise_ that brought you here. We _are_ friends. It could have been just that."

Jeannie left them in the kitchen as she moved to the dining room calling Madison to help her set the table.

"So. What do you want to do today?" Rodney asked. _Might as well make the most of it. This is the closest to a date we'll probably ever have._

"I've never been to Vancouver, so I don't know what there is to do." Jennifer tried to keep thinking about what Jeannie said. _Pretend he is already your boyfriend. What would you do besides make out with him?_ That thought caused her to flush pink.

Jennifer swallowed and avoided making eye contact with Rodney. Walking over to take the batter and bring it back to the waffle maker gave Jennifer an excuse to get away from the physicist, who had still been standing close to her.

"I think I could give you a tour. It would also be nice to get some meat for lunch somewhere." Rodney leaned against the kitchen counter near Jennifer and the waffle iron. He crossed his arms and his feet at the ankles. The physician was struck by how relaxed and incredibly handsome he looked, dark blue short sleeve Polo shirt and tan cargo shorts that went almost to his knees and dark brown boat shoes. _It would not be hard to imagine we were heading out on a date and it sounds like we are planning one._

"I sneaked to Burger King before I got here last night," Jennifer confided quietly as she poured the batter into the waffle maker and closed the lid.

"I'm telling," he said with a smile.

She finally worked up the courage to look into his beautiful blue eyes. "You owe me. If we were not thrown out, you would be eating salad for lunch."

"Fine. So, shall we tour Vancouver and grab a steak for lunch?" Rodney asked again.

_Sounds like a date to me._ "Sure."

"Good. Great. Uh. I mean, that's nice. I'll just show you around," Rodney was starting to stammer as if he realized he just _asked_ Jennifer out on a date and she accepted.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer asked.

"Good. I need something to drink." He stepped to another counter to get a coffee and stopped_. Crap,_ _I almost forgot._ "Jennifer. Listen… I… I'm sorry I startled you this morning."

"Oh. It was nothing. I've already forgotten about it." Jennifer smiled sweetly and turned back to the waffles.

"Oh. Great. I thought…" _Just say I'm sorry_, Jeannie's voice rang in his head. "Good."

Rodney headed into the dining room with a cup of coffee, concerned that it did not phase Jennifer that he saw her naked. _Was she so used to being naked in front of men that it didn't bother her? _Rodney did not want to continue with those thought. _Of course Jennifer had previous boyfriends. She is the most beautiful, incredible woman you ever met. _The thought that another man had seen the perfect body she kept hidden under her uniform caused a feeling of intense jealousy to wash over him, leaving him unsettled as Madison yelled for him to sit next to her.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N I hope you still like the story. Gotta hit the travel guides for exciting things to do in Vancouver for the next chapter!**


	3. Breakfast

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks to scr1tno for beta work. I know I said **_**the date**_** was going to be next, but this scene took on a life of its own and I wanted to get it out.**

**Thanks to all the reviews.**

* * *

Rodney slumped down at the breakfast table and grabbed a couple of waffles. Every time he felt close to Jennifer, something would remind him of his own inadequacy and ruin the mood. He was going on a date with Jennifer and all he could think is that she would be comparing him to all the other guys she dated and, of course, he would come up short.

He had been so absorbed in his self-loathing that his niece Madison had to hit him on the arm to get his attention. "Ouch. What'd you do that for?"

"Do you want whipped cream, Uncle Mer?" Madison asked holding a whipped cream can pointed at a spot between his plate of waffles and his arm.

"No and should you be holding that?" He shot a glance at his sister, who had been laughing with Jennifer about something. Looking then at his beautiful _date_ across the table, he swallowed. _It's going to be a long day and no hope of a disaster not of my own making to save me from it._

"Sure. Madison does it all the time," Jeannie said. "Madison, why don't you offer some to Jennifer?"

"Jennifer, do you want some?" Madison asked as she walked around the table to Jennifer's plate with the can.

"Sure," Jennifer said with heavy doubt in her voice. Her eyes connected with Rodney's for a moment and he shrugged.

Of course anyone who knows six-year-olds knows that a spray can of whipped cream is a deadly weapon, but the two geniuses of Atlantis had not been around a lot of six-years-old lately. When Madison's little finger depressed the nozzle, whipped cream flew everywhere, onto Madison, Jennifer's plate, the table, Jennifer's dress, her hair and on most of the young woman's upper body.

"Madison!" Rodney shouted as he jumped up quickly and ran around the table, taking the container from his niece and beginning to apologize to Jennifer. "Sorry. I don't… Jeannie, why would you let Madison loose with a can of whipped cream?"

He decided to release his anger on his sister, who did not look upset at all. As a matter of fact, it appeared she was trying not to laugh. _Great, Jennifer is going to think my family is nuts._ "Jennifer, here, let me help you."

He immediately grabbed a wad of napkins from the table and without thinking, began to wipe the offending substance off of Jennifer. The napkins collected most of it from her chest and face. "Madison, can you get some paper towels?"

"I'll get…get them," Jeannie said as she ran from the room. _It really sounds like she's trying not to laugh. I am going to kill her._

"I am so sorry. I don't know what's gotten into them," Rodney realized suddenly that Jennifer had not said anything and that her face was bright red. His hands with the napkins were wiping cream off her dress and rubbing over her… _Oh crap!_ Rodney pulled his hands away from Jennifer's breasts and turned as red as the CMO. "I… Ah… I was only… It got all… all over you…I…"

"It's…I… okay. Need to shower." Jennifer's voice was shaking and she could not look him in the eyes as she moved past him rapidly.

* * *

Jennifer raced up the stairs praying her weak knees would not give out on her. Once in her room, she leaned against the door trying to calm her breathing and the other sensations coursing through her body. Rodney's hands had been all over her chest trying to wipe off the whipped cream. _First he sees me naked and then he feels me up. This is some nightmare day and we have not left the house_. _How am I going to face him again?_ Jeannie's voice from earlier kept coming back about pretending it was nothing and acting like they were dating.

Going to her luggage, she pulled out a new dress, headed to the bathroom across the hall to shower and took the desk chair with her to prop against the door this time. Jeannie said her husband Caleb was teaching an early class at the university and Rodney was downstairs, but she did not want to risk anyone seeing her naked again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jeannie sent Madison to wash her face and hands because she had a lot of whipped cream on her. Rodney glared at his sister, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

"Having fun?" He asked in the coldest voice he could muster. Touching Jennifer's breasts had left him in quite an aroused state and he was trying to calm himself. Lashing out at his sister seemed the best remedy he could come up with.

"What are you talking about? Accidents happen, Mer. It's how kids learn. Remember Mom and Dad always…" Jeannie started.

"This has nothing to do with Madison and you know it. This is a set-up. Well, I'm not going along with it." Rodney was happy to see a stunned look on his sister's face. "That's right, Jeannie, I'm not as clueless as you think I am. I know what you're doing. You invited Jennifer here and had your daughter coat her in whipped cream to force me to make a move."

"What? Mer, Jennifer and I got to be friends on Atlantis. Her Dad won't be back for a few days, so I told her she could visit with us. I know you two are friends, so I didn't think you would mind," Jeannie said, having stopped herself from laughing, and tried to look innocent.

"You could never fool me, Jeannie, so don't try to look innocent. I _am_ your big brother," Rodney said glaring at her. _What is she thinking? Trying to set me up with Jennifer?_

"Mer…" Jeannie started.

"No, you listen. I know you think I'm lonely and that you want me to get married. You pushed me into proposing to Katie last year," Rodney stated.

"I pushed you? I only said you were getting…"

"Old and that I was '_No John Sheppard'_. Yeah, I remember. Well, that was the biggest mistake I _almost_ made," Rodney said loudly and then, remembering that Jennifer was upstairs, he lowered his voice to continue, "Jeannie, Jennifer is a friend. A colleague. We work together. We've done some research collaborations. She is not…"

The physicist stopped his rant as he looked into his sister's face. She looked back with sadness on her face. "I'm sorry, Mer. I did push you about Katie and I'm sorry. It's obvious to me now that she was wrong for you."

"Well… I'm glad you apologized. I don't know that she was wrong, per say," Rodney started.

"I just wanted you to have someone. I am sorry I got it so wrong. You need a woman strong enough to set you on your ass and straighten you out when you do stupid stuff. Katie Brown was never that woman."

"And you think Jennifer Keller is?" Rodney asked surprised.

"Absolutely. I love Jennifer like she was my sister," Jeannie said crossing her arms and raising her chin as she dug in for a fight.

Rodney glanced back toward the door from the kitchen. He grabbed his sister's arm and led her to the back door. "Outside."

* * *

Once they were settled outside, he let go of her, took a deep breath and prepared for having the toughest conversation he would ever have with his sister. He had to tell her that he was not _worthy_ of Jennifer Keller. Swallowing all the pride he had left, he dove in. "Jeannie, Jennifer is amazing. She's smart, funny, kind, caring and all the great things that I'm not. Except smart. She's really smart, but I think I'm smarter."

"Mer, you're rambling." Jeannie's face had a softer expression on it than even before.

"And beautiful. Gorgeous. I mean she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," Rodney said as a smile spread over his face. He glanced up toward the second floor where he knew she was. The image of her dripping wet from the shower came to mind and he groaned a little as he shook his head to refocus on his sister. "Where was I?"

"She's the most beautiful woman you've ever seen." Jeannie reminded him with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh… Yeah. Well," Rodney paused looking at his sister. He realized all he said about Jennifer fed right into his sister's plan. _Why shouldn't she set her brother up with a woman he just raved about? Time to admit your faults._ "Jeannie, you know me. You said you love Jennifer like a sister, would you want your sister to bring a guy like me home?"

Jeannie did not answer right away. She looked into his eyes and Rodney saw sorrow and happiness reflected in hers. "I love you, Mer, and I do know your faults. But so does Jennifer. Mer, has she done anything to let you know that she is _not_ interested in pursuing something more with you? I saw how you two acted together on Atlantis and in the kitchen this morning. You are very close friends, who know a great deal about each other. That is the beginning of a _perfect_ relationship. Trust me. It is."

Rodney tried to look objectively at his interactions with Jennifer. She was always there to treat him in the infirmary with a smile. The physician sought him out for any questions she had about Atlantis or wormholes or Ancient technology. _She could always have asked Radek, they play chess weekly. _Other memories came to mine, begging him to take her out for a drink, having meals with him at all hours of the day and night, hanging out at movie nights, holding his hand and stroking his hair. _Where did that come from? We've never been physically close. _"But…"

"Meredith, are you trying to tell me that you don't feel worthy of dating Jennifer?" Jeannie's eyebrows were raised up her forehead.

"No…I… Of course. I... She's the nicest, sweetest, most amazing woman ever. I'm Oscar the Grouch on a good day. How could… How could someone that wonderful ever want to be with me?" _There, I said it. Time to move on._ "Come on. Let's go back inside. Don't want Jennifer to think we're really crazy."

Jeannie threw her arms around her brother. Rodney slowly wrapped his arms around his sister. It felt like she was crying. "Jeannie? Are you okay?"

"Oh Mer, you are a wonderful man. I'm sorry if I have, in any way, fed this… feeling you have. You and Jennifer are a perfect couple. Please, just give it a chance. Today, act like she's already your girlfriend. Just pretend. You're a genius, you can do it." Jeannie stepped back just as quickly as she hugged him to let him go. She swiped at her eyes and hurried to the house.

_Jeannie thinks I stand a chance with Jennifer?_ Rodney could not help but smile. His sister could not be wrong, _twice_. _Could she?_

**

* * *

A/N: The date is next, I promise! Sorry for the fluffy, in all sense of the word :-)  
**


	4. The Date P1

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A HUGE thanks to my Canadian-content editor, dwparsnip. If anything is out of place to the other Canadians, I take no blame. Of course thanks to scr1tno for pushing me to continue with this and all the reviewers.**

**A/N: These two take so long to do anything, even their first date has to be broken into 2 parts. I am also trying to respond to my faithful readers who think my stuff is just too long to read in one sitting. I am guilty and will try to get better. It just means more of my cliffhanger endings.  
**

* * *

After finishing breakfast without any whipped cream, Rodney realized they needed a vehicle and could not take the Prius. Calling a rental car place to pick them up, they set out on their date.

At the car rental counter, Rodney's eye kept being drawn to the Audi TT sitting in the sports car rental area right outside the window. It was a black convertible.

Jennifer smiled as she leaned close to say quietly in Rodney's ear, "You should rent the convertible and put a picture of some hot chick lying across the hood in an e-mail to Colonel Sheppard."

Rodney's mouth fell to the floor and his eyes got as big as saucers. It was almost the same face he had when he saw her naked in the bathroom that morning. Laughing, Jennifer nudged him because it was their turn at the counter.

"That… that's just… _evil_. I love it," Rodney said suddenly grinning from ear to ear. "I'll take the Audi TT."

Jennifer could not be happier at the grin that spread over his face. He had been quiet in the car ride over. He was friendly and polite even opening the door for her, which felt so un-McKay. A flash of panic went through her; concerned he had an infection again. _He cannot get re-infected. You saw that he now has resistance to the organism in his blood stream._

Once Rodney filled out all the paperwork and Jennifer assured the clerk that she would not be driving the car, they finally had a vehicle to get them around the city.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Rodney asked as he let the top settle down before leaving the lot. "Uh-oh, forgot about the sun."

"Don't tell me you forgot your _Rodney McKay special_ _sunscreen_?" Jennifer asked as she pulled shades from her purse and flipped her hair out of her face.

Rodney appeared to be staring at her again, so she smiled and said, "Hello! Bruce Wayne, are you there?"

"What? Bruce Wayne?" Rodney shook his head out of his stupor caused by who knew what.

"Batman's alter ego." Jennifer smiled. She did not like the fact that they both had sunglasses on and could not see each others eyes.

"I know who he is." Rodney sounded slightly annoyed.

"Expensive black car, like a mini Bat Mobile," Jennifer said smiling even more. It was obvious he forgot telling her about his wish to be like Bruce Wayne.

"Oh, um, sure. I didn't think you'd remember…"

"That you love Batman and want to be Bruce Wayne. Of course, I remembered. Now where is your sunscreen? I'll help you put it on." Jennifer reached back to grab the bag Rodney threw in the back. It had his hat, cell phone and some other stuff in it. Sure enough, a large container of sunscreen was there, too. "Turn around a bit, so I can get the back of your neck. I can never reach that spot on myself too well. You can put mine on after."

Turning reluctantly in the driver's seat, Rodney realized he was never going to be able to touch Jennifer's smooth skin and be able to walk again.

As his physician, Jennifer had touched him in the infirmary with gloves only, so he braced himself for the feel of her bare hands on his neck. It felt amazing as her soft hands spread and kneaded the sunscreen into his skin and oddly familiar, as well. The genius had lost his mind a few minutes ago when he caught a glimpse of the curve of her breast as she leaned down for her sunglasses. A small groan escaped from Rodney as she rubbed a little harder, almost as if she were giving him a massage.

Realizing he was moaning in public in front of Jennifer, he sat straight up and started stammering. "Ummmm, I just… thought… just lunch. I just thought about lunch and said 'Mmmm'."

Turning to see Jennifer looking at him with raised eyebrows. "Where did you want to go for lunch?"

"It's near the water. It serves a lot of different types of meat: bison, beef, caribou." Rodney reached out and grabbed the offending substance that caused his body to disobey him.

"You want me to eat reindeer? I don't know that I can face Madison after eating Rudolph," Jennifer said as she started giggling.

"I learned long ago not to discuss what I eat when I go out while visiting Jeannie," Rodney said as Jennifer turned her back on him and pulled her hair aside.

Swallowing and taking a deep breath, he tried to tell himself it could be any woman he was putting the sunscreen on. _Pretend its Jeannie. Right, the gorgeous woman in front of you, who smells like Jennifer Keller, is your sister._ _The floral scent from her shampoo that distracts you on Atlantis all the time at meetings and on movie nights is not real._ Rodney reached out with unsteady hands to rub the sunscreen on her skin.

_Oh crap, I am not going to survive this. _His hands touched her smooth warm skin and it took all his strength not to moan out loud, again. Jennifer shifted under the ministrations of his hands.

* * *

If Rodney could have seen her face, he would have seen the American doctor biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. Her hands were clutching the material of her dress and her eyes were squeezed shut beneath her sunglasses. The feel of his hands that spent so much time racing over a keyboard or a computer screen, rubbing the sensitive skin on her neck, upper back and shoulders was too much for the young woman to take.

"R-rodney, I think that's enough for now." Jennifer managed to get it out in a steadier voice than she could have imagined having.

"Hhhmm," Rodney responded as he began smoothing the sunscreen up and down her arms because the dress she chose was sleeveless.

"Rodney," she said a little firmer. She did not want to move away from his touch. In truth, she wanted to turn, wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless. _Pretend he's your boyfriend Jeannie had said. Well, if he were my boyfriend, I'd know better than to have him touch me out in public._

"Wha…Oh, yeah. I wanted to make sure you didn't get burned and I... Uh...had too much on my hands. I wanted to use it, so I did your arms and shoulders," Rodney was stammering as he tried to put the cap on the jar, which was difficult with greasy hands.

"I've got some wipes," Jennifer said leaning down to her rather large purse on the floor. Another strangled sound came from Rodney as she looked up at him. Due to the sunglasses, she could only see his lips in a rather grim looking line on his face.

"Do you have everything in that bag, like on Atlantis?" Rodney asked.

"Rodney. I thought we couldn't say that in public?" Jennifer glanced around.

"You're right. I forgot," Rodney, remembered his sister's kidnapping almost a year ago and quickly started the car. "We better get going anyways."

"I'd hate to miss the harbor cruise," Jennifer said as she took a moment to wipe her hands and give Rodney the wipes as well.

"Do you really want to go out on a boat?"

"Yes. The city is supposed to be beautiful from the water. I got you _Dramamine_ and you already have sunscreen and shades, so you'll be fine," Jennifer smiled as she patted his arm.

"Fine. Whatever you say. You're my guest or actually my sister's guest. You know she should be hauling you to the harbor to get seasick and sunburned now that I think of it," Rodney said pulling the car out of the lot.

"How many dates do you have a year?" Jennifer asked staring at him.

"Why do you ask that?" He looked nervous even though she could not see his eyes.

"Because you're not real good at it. We have been on this date less than an hour and you've done nothing but complain," Jennifer said laughing.

"Date? Is this really a date?" Rodney asked with nervousness in his voice.

"Yes, Rodney. It's a date." Jennifer suddenly felt sure of herself. _He just needs a firm hand or two-by-four to the head, as Jeannie said._

* * *

They arrived for the cruise around the inner harbor past the landmarks of Vancouver in time. Jennifer had a large smile on her face and looped her arm around Rodney's while they waited for the tickets. There was a breeze off the water and her hair was blowing back from her face. Rodney was busy staring at the beautiful woman standing arm-in-arm with him and lost all thought of what was going on around him. Her smile and the sun shining off her golden hair totally captivated him. He found himself smiling like a lovesick teenager instead of a forty-year-old man.

Rodney had to rouse himself from staring to pay for the tickets and walk to the boat. There was a food service area on the boat, so they grabbed some chips and drinks and went to stand along the rail looking out at the beautiful city. Rodney was saddened that Jennifer had removed her arm from his after they got their tickets.

"I love the ocean," Jennifer said.

"I thought you couldn't swim?" Rodney asked.

"That doesn't mean I can't love watching the water. I also like when it meets the land, not like…" Jennifer paused because she was going to say Atlantis. "Like where we are."

"It's nice. If you don't get…" Rodney stopped. Jennifer raised an eyebrow above her shades. "It's nice."

"I'm proud of you for holding in the complaint. I just want you to know that I am not trying to change you. I'd just like our _first_ date to be as complaint-free as possible." Jennifer smiled and quickly looked away. She had no idea what possessed her to say that, except that she wanted Rodney to know she loved him for whom he was, not who she wanted him to be.

"Ah… Um," Rodney could not come up with anything to say except _WOW_. _Jennifer was really serious about this being a date._ His expression changed from stunned shock to pleasant surprise in an instant_. She also called it a first date implying there would be more to come._

Moving a little closer to her at the railing, so their shoulders and bare arms brushed, he finally found the words. "Thanks. I never acted like myself around…" Rodney was about to say Katie, but suddenly had no interest in ever thinking about past woman.

"Around who?" Jennifer asked turning to look at him, her eyes hidden behind the shades.

"Can we move on the other side where the sun is not so bright? I… I…" Rodney suddenly felt his face turn red.

"Don't worry, I won't count this as a complaint." Jennifer had a big grin spread across her face and a red tint cover her cheeks as she took his arm and led him to the shady side of the boat.

Rodney felt warmth spread throughout his body from her hand on his bare skin once more. They found a bench in the shade where they could see the sights and did not have the sun in their eyes. Rodney removed his sunglasses really hoping Jennifer would do the same so he could see her beautiful eyes.

"Much better," Jennifer said as she pulled off her sunglasses and put them in her bag. She also reached over and grabbed his from his hand.

"Yes," Rodney said feeling a little light-headed as her hand brushed his. Wanting to enjoy the moment, he did not say anything else. They sat side-by-side for a while just smiling and listening to the guide tell them about the landmarks they passed.

"It's so beautiful here," Jennifer said again. "How could you have left?"

"I didn't grow up here. We moved here when I was twelve because I needed better schools than we had in Fort Mac. They didn't know how to deal with a genius up there." Rodney did not have a hint of arrogance in his voice. "Then I went off to college at fifteen, like you, and didn't come back."

"Were your parents in the oil industry?" Jennifer asked settling back onto the seat next to Rodney. Once again their arms and shoulders were brushing against each other and her dress was rubbing his legs.

"Yes, how did you guess that or did Jeannie tell you?" Rodney was surprised, but then remembered Jennifer and Jeannie were in contact with each other.

"Fort McMurray is where the largest deposit of oil sands are in the world. Everybody knows that," Jennifer giggled and lightly punched his arm.

"I'm impressed," Rodney said and suddenly got an urge to put his arm around the woman seated next to him. Looking at her beautiful face made the lonely man feel like he had returned home from being away for a long time. He actually could not remember the last time he felt so at peace. There was a strange sensation that he and Jennifer shared tender moments like this recently.

As soon as Rodney started to shift to put his right arm around his beautiful _date_, she jumped up and walked to the rail at the bow of the boat. She was reaching into her bag and came out with a camera. Because he could not stand being separated from her, he quickly walked back into the sun.

"You better not be planning on jumping," he said as he moved to stand next to her. "I don't want to have to go all _Leonardo DiCaprio_ and jump in after you."

"You _did_ _not_ see Titanic?" Jennifer said incredulously.

"What? No. Of course not, but everyone knows the movie. I mean it was number one in the world for a month or so," Rodney said looking around the harbor and at the North Shore Mountains visible in the distance, anywhere but at her.

"Sure. Don't tell me you're a big softy under that tough hide?" Jennifer had a huge grin on her face. "It's okay, I cry at the end every time, too."

Before he could defend his manhood and say a date dragged him to the dreaded movie, they were interrupted.

"Hey, do you two want a picture?"

Rodney and Jennifer turned to find one of the boat crew walking past and now paused next to them. _We must look like a couple._ That thought made Rodney even happier. Glancing down at Jennifer, who had run to the rail to get a photo of the mountains, he smiled. She handed her camera to the crew member.

"Sure, we'd love one," she said turning and sliding her arm around Rodney's waist. Jennifer smiled at him and then looked at the camera.

Rodney quickly wrapped an arm around Jennifer's shoulders and pulled her a closer to his side. The biggest, happiest grin he probably ever had to this point in his life spread over his face. The feel of Jennifer pressed against his side; the wind gently blowing her soft hair over his bare arm and her smooth skin once again under his hands would keep him company for many lonely nights in Atlantis.

"Okay, say 'cheese'," the helpful young man said as he clicked the picture. "I'll take another one just in case."

_Take your time. As long as I'm holding Jennifer, you can shoot the whole memory card._ Rodney felt his hand tighten a bit around her bare shoulders in case he would never touch her like this again. Jennifer's hand did the same around his waist.

"They look great," the man said as he handed the camera back to Jennifer.

Rodney felt his heart skip a beat as he looked at the photo. He did have a big silly grin on his face and Jennifer looked as radiant as ever.

"See how handsome you look when you smile. You should try it more often," Jennifer said after she took the camera back. She needed to remove her arm from around his waist, so she could look at the pictures.

Rodney was speechless for once. He really did look like another man. A huge grin that even reached his eyes was on his face. Seeing them standing so close in the photo made the genius realize he still had his arm snugly draped over her. Since Jennifer made no protest, he was not in a hurry to remove it.

* * *

Jennifer felt her heart racing and her knees get weak. Never had she experienced these large butterflies flying around in her stomach when a man was this close to her except for their brief kiss on Atlantis. The feel of his arm around her gave her the strength not to collapse at his feet. He was so incredibly handsome in the photo with his happy expression and still held on to her, so she could not help but think that Jeannie might be right. _Rodney does have feelings for me. I won't say love, but at least it's something._

Looking up at his blue eyes, which were focused on her face, she smiled what she hoped was a reassuring grin. _Please don't move away._ Being this close to him brought back some brief memories of his infection, which then caused her to look away for a moment.

Whenever she thought of those terrible nineteen days, sadness engulfed her. _I almost lost Rodney and never let him know how much he means to me._

Rodney must have taken her looking away as a rejection of sorts because he quickly moved his arm away and turned to look out over the harbor leaning with his arms crossed over the rail.

"Rodney…" Jennifer started as she turned and moved close to him, with their arms rubbing.

"Just enjoying the view. I love the mountains. You couldn't see them in Fort Mac, but we went to a cabin my grandparents had way up in the mountains every summer. It was nice to sit by the lake with grandpa and watch the clouds form and dissipate," the wistful voice and far off look on his face tore at Jennifer's heart.

_What turned that dreamy little boy he is just thinking about into the obnoxious jerk persona he shields himself behind?_ Taking a huge risk, Jennifer slid her arm around his waist causing him to start and look back into her face.

"That's nice. I love mountains too. We didn't have any in Chippewa Falls either. I spent my first night in Colorado Springs on the balcony of the hotel I was in just staring at the mountains in the distance. They are my favorite places to be." Jennifer then leaned her head against his shoulder for a moment. She felt so close to him at that moment. _Jeannie said to pretend he's my boyfriend, so I will._

Rodney shifted and Jennifer was forced to remove her head from his shoulder, but did not move her arm. He smiled down at her and slipped his arm around her shoulders. She grinned at him and looked back out over the water.

Before Jennifer knew it, Rodney's hand came up to touch her face and turn it toward him. Her breath hitched as she saw his face coming closer. _He's going to kiss me._ Her heart started racing and she felt a tremor shake her body. His soft lips made contact with hers and she could barely suppress a moan as they moved.

"Jennifer? Jennifer, are you okay?" Rodney moved to put his arm around her.

"What?" Jennifer opened her eyes and looked up into a concerned pair of blue eyes.

"I think you fell asleep leaning against me." Rodney looked red.

"No, I…" _Just fantasized about kissing Rodney._ Jennifer's eyes widened as she remembered moaning. _Did I do that out loud?_

"I think you did. You were sort of talking or making…" Rodney stopped and looked away as his face got red.

"I'm getting pretty hungry, so maybe my stomach was growling or something like that." Jennifer looked out over the water and tried to still her racing heart. The feel of his arm around her felt so good, she did not want it to end. Not moving or saying anything, she silently prayed he would not let her go this time.

"This was a good idea, Jennifer," Rodney said with a big smile on his face.

"I'm glad you liked it," Jennifer said smiling back.

* * *

They stood holding each other for the next fifteen minutes, not really talking anymore; each caught up in dreaming that they were really a couple with no concern about their positions or their friends might think, just two normal people who liked one anothers company.

Normally, silence would terrify Rodney. His brain went at a million miles an hour and he had to keep talking. While standing with his arm around Jennifer, a sense of everything being right settled over him and he only wanted to enjoy it.

Little did he know that Jennifer had the same feelings and was only able to be silent with him was because she got used to it during his infection when her presence made him feel better even when he did not recognize her.

The announcement about docking came over the PA and they had to separate in order to move toward the rear of the boat to debark. Jennifer settled her hand around Rodney's arm and they smiled at each other. Once they were settled back in the car, their thoughts turned to lunch.

"So are you up for trying something different?" Rodney asked.

"I grew up in farm country, so bring it on," Jennifer said with a smile. She was saddened to not be able to touch him, but thought if she reached across the car it would be a little too obvious.

They talked about the sights of Vancouver and their childhoods on the way to a restaurant overlooking the harbor. After what felt like no time at all, because they would never run out of things to talk about, they arrived. Rodney ran around the car to open the door for Jennifer before she could do it herself and caused her to laugh hysterically.

"I'm trying to be chivalrous and you laugh. See why I'm not good at this? Women like you knock me down every chance you get," Rodney said and suddenly looked surprised that he said it.

_Does he really feel like that?_ Driven by her love for him, she stepped close, putting her hands on either side of his face to keep him looking directly at her and said, "I don't know about your other dates, but I would never, ever try to hurt you. Tease you and pull you off your arrogant pedestal, absolutely. But try to make you feel bad about yourself, never."

Rodney looked stunned because of the contact or the words; she was not sure. Releasing him before she kissed him, she smiled. "Let's go eat some lunch, okay?"

"Huh, sure," Rodney said while moving to follow her.

Her face flamed bright red because she had never been so bold with him before. Their playful banter and ease with each other earlier was pushing her to do things she would not normally do.

* * *

Rodney was speechless. The look on Jennifer's face and in her eyes was so _serious_ and so _genuine_. A part of his mind thought he had seen it on her face before when she had held his hand and kissed him. _Where are those memories coming from?_ They kept haunting him and felt too real to have been dreams. A small part of him wanted to ask Jennifer about them since she was in every one of them. _Did they happen during his second childhood? _He realized he would _need_ to discuss it with Jennifer at some time in the future.

Rodney was distracted when they entered the restaurant with his thoughts, so Jennifer had to request the table and take his arm to lead him toward the outdoor patio.

"I hope you don't mind. It's too beautiful not to eat outside." Jennifer was walking so close and holding his arm that he brushed her breast through the dress.

Rodney pulled back a bit because he had already embarrassed her _twice_. The thought he buried of her naked came back with a vengeance as her breast pressed against his arm again as they stopped, waiting for the host to adjust an umbrella to cover their seats. They would be sitting next to each other because they did not want to sit in the sun. Both of them were concerned about sunburn.

_How am I going to survive? No way I won't be able to keep my hands off her. She seems to be enjoying the contact as much as me._ Rodney pulled back her seat and let her sit before taking his seat. "Sitting outside is fine."

"I think it's wonderful you are being such a gentleman, but I don't want you to think you have to impress me. Don't forget, I've seen the worst of you," Jennifer said with a sly smile.

"Hey, I am trying to lose weight. You know that!" Rodney said as he crossed his arms over his chest and sat up straighter.

"I was not talking about a particular part of your body, silly," Jennifer said with a laugh. She put her hand on his arm and squeezed. "I meant your bad habits and _charming_ personality."

"Oh, well, I am charming, sometimes. Right? You just said…" Rodney stammered a bit. She was so beautiful and seated so close to him that he could not keep his thoughts straight.

"Yes, you are charming and funny and caring and sweet and…" Jennifer had to stop because she was not thinking about what she was saying. A red flush washed over her face.

"Really?" Rodney raised both eyebrows and finally smiled his real smile for her and it melted her heart.

He had a lot of smiles for various people, but the _genuine, true one_ that made his face light up and his blue eyes twinkle was very rare. Only once in a while did a friend get to see it and she counted herself lucky to have seen it several times, sometimes directed at her and other times at his friends.

"Yes, Rodney, you can be very charming," Jennifer said as she continued to touch his arm.

"Can be?" Rodney tried to be upset.

At that moment, the waiter arrived to take their order and they began talking about random stuff again as they waited for their food to arrive. Jennifer did decide to try the caribou and Rodney ordered bison to remind him of his childhood. They then spoke about growing up in small cities in the middle of farm country. Surprisingly, to both of them, they had a lot of similar childhood experiences.

When it was time for dessert, Jennifer started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Rodney said looking at her seated next to him. He could put his arm around the chair behind her if he wanted to. His confidence had gotten a boost earlier by their closeness on the boat so he thought he would try again.

"I think I'll skip anything with whipped cream," Jennifer broke into hysterical laughter. "You should have seen your face when Madison sprayed me."

"Well, once again, I was trying to be a gentleman. I'm sorry my sister gave Madison the can." Rodney decided against the arm because they were now talking about something that caused him to get aroused almost as fast as the memory of a naked Jennifer. _Touching her is not a good idea right now._

"I knew I should not let Madison near me with the whipped cream, but I was a guest. I didn't want to be rude and I really want Madison to like me," Jennifer confided blushing brightly.

"Really? Little kids always love anyone who brings them gifts. She showed me your ballet bear. Nice. I hope you told her that her wonderful uncle let you know she likes ballet?" Rodney raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I told her how you have her pictures on your computer."

"You didn't! Oh, no Jeannie will now send more of those photos," Rodney said throwing his head back. Unfortunately, they were seated near the wall of the restaurant. "Ow!"

"Oh Rodney, are you okay?" Jennifer jumped up and quickly pulled Rodney's head forward to look for blood. "Rodney, where does it hurt? I don't see any blood."

Rodney's head was pressed against Jennifer's chest because she was standing next to him and any concept of language was lost from his mind at the feel of her soft breasts pressed against his cheek. All his strength was devoted to not wrapping his arms around her and moving his head to rub against her.

"Is everything all right?" Their waiter asked.

"Could I have some ice in a baggie? He bumped his head," Jennifer said in her take-charge, doctor voice.

"Uh…" Rodney moved back a little with his eyes closed because Jennifer's chest filled his vision if he opened them.

Moving away, but keeping her hands on his shoulders, Jennifer said, "Rodney, look at me. I need to make sure you didn't really hurt yourself." She gently, but firmly, gripped his chin with one hand and moved his head up so she could see into his eyes. There was some pain on his face and something else. _It looks like embarrassment. Of course he's embarrassed, he just whacked his head on the wall and you sent the waiter for ice._

"Sorry, Rodney," Jennifer said as she released him and sat back down. "I know I'm really protective of you lately ever since the infection…" The physician stopped speaking as horror descended on her. They never spoke about what happened other than Rodney saying _thank you_.

Silence, except for their breathing and the sounds of the restaurant, which were returning to normal after the commotion at their table, surrounded them for a few moments. The waiter brought some ice and the manager followed quickly behind to make sure nothing was wrong and if they could do anything. Jennifer assured them everything was fine. She was a doctor and had the situation under control.

"Rodney?" Jennifer said weakly.

"You really do blame yourself for what happened to me, don't you?" Rodney said with no anger in his voice, only the question.

"I…" Jennifer felt tears well up in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it here."

"Okay. I understand, but I want you to know that I could never blame you. You saved my life," Rodney said as he reached a hand out to touch hers on the table. His large hand engulfed her smaller ones and felt so warm. She moved her hand to hold his and squeezed. The sense of familiarity that Rodney felt before whenever she touched him was too real to ignore.

Before he could say much more, the waiter was back with the dessert cart telling them to pick whatever they wanted for free. Never one to ignore free food, especially dessert, Rodney selected a piece of German chocolate cake with chocolate frosting and Jennifer got a fruit tart. They discussed the desserts and sweets in general and then foods they missed. The closeness they felt before seemed shattered by the mention of those dreadful nineteen days of Rodney's infection.

When the server brought the check, Rodney quickly handed him his credit card.

"Rodney, you don't have to pay for everything," Jennifer said as she reached to pick up her purse from the floor.

"I always pick up the tab on my dates. I admit to being old-fashioned that way," Rodney said daring Jennifer to object.

"Really? Old-fashioned? Did you ask my Dad before this date?" Jennifer had to smile. _Good, he forgot his questions._ The physician was terrified that Rodney would never want to be her friend let alone a romantic interest if he really understood the depth of her failure during his infection. As time went by and hindsight grew, Jennifer never doubted herself as much as she did now, she let her personal feelings get in the way of her work and almost cost him his life.

"Hey, why the serious look?" Rodney asked from his seat next to her. He leaned forward to look into her eyes.

"Not serious. I'm just thinking about what else I'd like to do. I really do want to thank you for lunch," Jennifer said turning to look at him. He looked so handsome in his blue shirt and with a _real_ smile on his face.

"Not a problem," Rodney said trying to brush it off.

Jennifer did not know why, but she leaned over to kiss his cheek. Of course, nothing simple ever goes as planned between these two. As Jennifer leaned to press a simple kiss to Rodney's cheek, he turned to ask her what was next and their lips met.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. The Date Part 2

* * *

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, I am now getting back to McKeller fluff.**

**Thanks HalCooper, Scr1 and dwparsnip as always for beta.**

* * *

Jennifer pulled away as soon as she came into contact with Rodney's soft lips. "I… I'm… Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Every guy hopes to get a kiss on the first date," Rodney said softly staring into her eyes. The intensity of his blue gaze shocked her.

"Does he? Well, that wasn't _really_ a kiss. I had only _intended_ to give you a simple '_thank you_' peck on the cheek," Jennifer said trying to play it cool even as she felt her face heat up. "You turned your head."

"Come on. Give me a break. I don't have many dates as it is and now I don't get credit for a kiss on this one." Rodney whined in true McKay fashion, which caused Jennifer to laugh.

"So that's all you wanted? A kiss? Well, the date's not over yet." Jennifer felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She knew she was skating on thin ice, and if she wasn't careful she was going to admit more than she wanted to.

"Really? Well… Uh…I…" Rodney began his adorable babbling-and-glancing-nervously-around routine he used whenever he was nervous. The waiter picked that moment to return with the check and Jennifer excused herself to go to the bathroom.

* * *

Rodney nodded numbly as Jennifer left the table. The feel of her lips on his had sent a jolt through his system more than the sight of her naked or the feel of her breasts under his hands as he cleaned the whipped cream off her soft... _Stop!_

As he signed the bill, he began to feel pressure building once again in his lower regions. _Need to focus on something else like__ that weird sense of familiarity whenever we touch.  
_

He tried to calm himself and waited for Jennifer to return and was relieved to see she was smiling. "So, what are we up to next?"

"Well, I was hoping we could play mini golf or go to an arcade or something like that," Jennifer offered.

"Are you serious? Like a high school-style date?" Rodney could not believe Jennifer would want to play games. He figured she would mention a museum or cultural landmark. _Playing games is a cool idea. I knew she was amazing._ "There's a place we took Madison last year. We can see if it's still open. They have mini-golf, race cars and tons of arcade games."

"Since I never dated in high school, it sounds like fun," Jennifer said as Rodney stood up and held his arm out for her to take, which she did gladly.

* * *

They spoke a lot about what they had missed out on being rushed through grade and high school during the ride to the next half of their date.

"There is a really nice miniature golf course, which even Madison did well at," Rodney explained as the wind whistled around them with the top down.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jennifer asked. "You think I'll only do well because a five-year-old did?"

"No, no that's not what I meant," Rodney tried to explain, but Jennifer did not want to let him off the hook.

"You think I can't play mini-golf? I say bring it on, _McKay_. I'll beat you on any mini-golf course you pick and then I'll beat you at air hockey and anything else you can throw at me," Jennifer said trying to sound angry, but really trying not to laugh. Making Rodney feel like he did something wrong seemed to be a habit of hers lately. _He's so cute when he gets all nervous and stammering._

"Is that so? I shoot weapons and fly space ships, so I think I can _take_ you in air hockey and mini-golf," Rodney said as he jutted his chin out and puffed his chest while he accelerated the car.

"Don't get pulled over by the cops," Jennifer said, finally giving into her laughter.

Rodney smiled at her. "I'll just have to tell them you did something to _distract_ me."

"In your dreams, McKay. In your dreams," Jennifer had to look out the window because her face burned after their little exchange. Talking about Rodney dreaming about her was more than she could hope for. _Since when do you flirt this much? This is still Rodney McKay, your co-worker and your friend. He's not __**really**__ your boyfriend. Jeannie __**made**__ him take you around town today._

Jennifer was silent for a while watching the scenery of Vancouver and the mountains beyond as they took her mind away from the man she loved seated next to her. This felt so normal, so perfect that she was afraid she was infected with something and was going to wake up._ But you felt that kiss and every time he touches you, so it's real._ A smile spread over her face, but faded as she suddenly remembered another time that she flirted with him. _Will Rodney forgive me when he finds out I was too busy flirting and not checking up on him?_ They were getting off the highway now, so she tried to put those thoughts out of her mind once again.

* * *

The fun park had all that Rodney said it did and there was an ice cream place across the street. _A perfect high school date for two adults._ This thought caused Jennifer to laugh.

"You've been pretty quiet. Having second thoughts about the second half of our date?" Rodney said with a smile, but Jennifer heard insecurity in his normally confident voice.

"Just wishing we could stay like this for a while longer," Jennifer said and then felt herself turn red as she realized what she had just said. "I mean… in Vancouver… here."

"Me too," Rodney said with a smile as he got out of the car to walk around and open her door.

"Why thank you, kind sir," Jennifer said as she reached out her hand. When they made contact, she felt her stomach flutter and her heart beat rapidly.

* * *

They walked in silence to the stand to pay for their golf game. The course was not that crowded because it was early afternoon. Several families and a few young couples were playing, so Rodney and Jennifer did not have to wait long to be able to take the first hole.

"I never liked golf," Jennifer confessed as she prepared to hit her pink ball, Rodney having insisted that _ladies go first_. "My Dad and I played _real_ golf only once. I admit the courses are nice and my Dad had a blast driving the golf cart around, but it's not my thing."

"The physics of it is appealing, but it's as exciting as watching paint dry," Rodney said as he stood around waiting for Jennifer to take her shot through the little windmill.

The ball rolled under the windmill, across a little bridge and into the hole. A perfect hole-in-one. Jennifer leaped into Rodney's arms and screamed. "I've never gotten a hole-in-one before."

Rodney's arms immediately wrapped around her waist and refused to let her pull away. Her face was flushed red and she had a big smile.

"Sure. I bet you do this all the time," Rodney said trying not to smile. It felt so perfect to be holding her that he was not going to let her go. "You lure unsuspecting men in, smiling sweetly and saying that you never play any type of golf and then you strike. I'm sure you're going to get 18 holes-in-one and then gloat forever."

"Absolutely," Jennifer said quietly.

Jennifer put her hands on his shoulders and continued to stare into his eyes. Her smile faded slightly as a new emotion that Rodney could not identify covered her face. The beautiful brown eyes he could not stop thinking about glanced from his eyes down to his lips and back to his eyes. Her mouth parted slightly and she wet her lips. _Does she want me to kiss her? _Rodney really hated that he _sucked_ at this.

Before he could react, an angry voice called. "Will you two get a room and move off the course? You're holding us up."

Several teenage boys stood waiting for their turn. Rodney smiled as he leaned down to whisper in Jennifer's ear. "They are obviously jealous."

"Absolutely," Jennifer said as she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on his lips. He was so stunned that she slid out of his arms and went to get her ball out of the hole before he could react.

"That one really counts, right?" Rodney said as he looked around the windmill at her.

"I'll let you know by the end of the date," Jennifer said as she stepped off the AstroTurf so Rodney could take his shot.

* * *

After Jennifer got three more holes-in-one and beat Rodney soundly, they moved on to the go-kart racing area. The young men running them took extra time ensuring Jennifer's helmet and seat belts were properly adjusted. The physicist was not happy when they started the race. The thought of other men touching Jennifer after how close they had been today caused him to lose focus on his driving and crash unceremoniously into the hay bales in the center of the oval-shaped track.

"Are you okay?" Jennifer yelled as she slowed to pull alongside him.

"Only my pride was injured," he said as he saw the young men driving over on a cart to get his going.

Rodney's massive ego was taking a big hit from the woman he loved and it was not on purpose. At first he was going to let Jennifer win because it was the right thing to do on a first date, but after her hole-in-one, his competitive nature kicked in. Unfortunately, years of inertial dampeners and controlling technology with his mind slowed his natural reflexes. The man who once mastered games involving hand-eye coordination now lost that competition to the skilled surgeon he was in love with.

* * *

By the time they finished at the arcade and headed across the parking lot for ice cream several hours later, Jennifer could tell that she beat Rodney fair-and-square. _He looks like he lost all his confidence._ Since Jennifer did not want the man she loved to be too discouraged, she decided he needed a boost to his ego. Taking a deep breath and realizing this could be the last time she ever had the opportunity to do something like this, she turned and put her hands on his shoulders. Glancing around, she noticed the two handsome young men who helped strap her into the race car watching her and Rodney. The physicist's arms immediately wrapped around her waist.

"Jennifer?" Rodney asked with his brow furrowed.

Jennifer smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. It was not a quick kiss like after her hole-in-one. This one was meant to show the obnoxious _boys_ that she was very much dating this _man_. It also was meant to boost Rodney's ego. The fact that it made her knees weak and took her breath away was a fortunate side effect.

As soon as her lips touched Rodney's, he pulled her close and took charge of the kiss. His lips moved masterfully over hers, parting them quickly with his tongue and plunging into her mouth. Her longing to be kissed by the astrophysicist caused her to return the kiss with just as much fervor.

The two geniuses put on quite a show in the parking lot. Women who saw them glared at their boyfriends and husbands, silently begging to be kissed like that. Men felt intense jealousy that a beautiful young woman was kissing an older man with such passion. The children just shouted _gross_ and quickly pulled their parents away.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: I am really sorry for the long delay. I'll try to get the surprise party for Rodney up in less than a month :-)  
**


	6. Jennifer's Big Surprise

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and scr1 as always for beta.**

* * *

Rodney thought he was losing his mind because the feel of Jennifer's soft lips under his was sweeter than anything he could have imagined. _She can't be kissing me in the parking lot._ To ensure it was real, he pulled her body tightly against him and ran his hands up and down her back and buried them in her silky hair. His mouth was pouring out all the love he felt for this amazing woman in his kiss because he was still not certain she would want to hear how he felt verbally.

The physicist echoed a moan of pleasure from Jennifer as his tongue played with hers. The feel of her arms around him and her hands rubbing his back and sliding up into his hair drove him mad. He was ready to lay her over the hood of the rental car and make love to her for the entire world to see.

It was his protective and possessive sides that stopped him from acting on his fantasies. The desire to keep her from embarrassment and to prevent anyone from seeing any more of Jennifer than her modest clothing allowed was too strong. _I am never letting this woman go. We are growing old together. If I have to change my ways forever, I'll do it just to be able to kiss her again._

A ringing suddenly penetrated Rodney's bliss at finally being able to kiss Jennifer with all the passion he had bottled up for two years. _Stupid kids and their cell phones._ He shifted to bring Jennifer closer, if that was possible, and ended up losing her mouth under his.

"Rodney," she began only to be cut off as his lips reclaimed hers.

He groaned again as she pulled away a little more forcefully this time. "Jennifer. Don't stop." _I'm begging already, Sheppard would say that didn't take long._

"Rodney, your phone," Jennifer said with a smile as she looked down and then back into his eyes.

Once his eyes focused on her, his desire to make love to her went off the charts. Her swollen, red lips and messy golden hair filled his mind with images of what she would look like after a night of lovemaking. The pain in his lower regions intensified as did his vow to do whatever was necessary to make this woman want him in return.

"What about it?" Rodney managed to string the sentence together only because he was a genius.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" She asked.

"Huh?" Rodney could not remember where his phone was. _Oh yeah, left pocket._ Removing an arm from around the shoulders of the woman he loved, he answered the phone to hear his sister's voice.

* * *

Jennifer still held onto Rodney because her knees were too weak and never in her life had she been kissed like that. _It felt like he was… worshipping me with his mouth. His hands touched me so gently,_ _who would have thought he was capable of that?_ She remembered their brief kiss while he was infected and it paled in comparison to this. He had been sweet and she remembered her physical reaction back in the infirmary, but this was beyond that. _I honestly had no idea you could feel so much pleasure from only kissing._

"Sorry, I didn't answer sooner," Rodney was saying to Jeannie. His eyes stayed on Jennifer's face as he was speaking and his right arm remained wrapped around her waist holding they bodies close.

Jennifer did not want to eavesdrop on a conversation with his sister, but she really was afraid she would fall if she let go. _Not to mention Rodney is not letting me go and he begged me to keep kissing him. _A feeling of joy filled the young woman.

"Yes…"

"We're…"

"Jeannie, will you let me say…" Rodney tried to cut into his sister's talking, which was so loud Jennifer could hear her voice, but not the words.

"Of course Jennifer is still here and no she's not mad at me," Rodney snapped and his smile faded.

Jennifer could not help but smile and laugh. _Jeannie thinks he screwed up already._

"Now? We were hoping to…" Rodney looked disappointed.

_What?_ Jennifer mouthed, only to have him shake his head.

"Really," Rodney looked happy once again. "That's great, what is it?"

"Of course you can tell me," he said looking annoyed again.

* * *

Jennifer finally gave in and laughed. Rodney and Jeannie had the type of brother/sister relationship she always dreamed about. They loved each other and would do anything for the other, but did not give the other an ounce of leeway in any situation. Their identical stubborn, highly intelligent and funny personalities attracted Jennifer and she swore she would do whatever was in her power to become a part of their family. Even if it meant admitting to Rodney that she almost failed him. As her self-recriminations returned regarding her treatment of him during the Second Childhood, she began to lose her sense of joy. _Will Rodney forgive me? He trusts me with his life, but I almost killed him._

* * *

Rodney closed the phone, slipped it in his pocket and saw a look of sadness pass over Jennifer's features. _Can't have that!_ The love-sick man slid his hand along her cheek and into her hair causing her to look back into his eyes.

"What did…" Jennifer started only to be cut off as Rodney's lips pressed against hers, but Jennifer pulled her lips away.

"Rodney, what did Jeannie want?" She asked as she drew back a little more from his tight hold on her body to look up into his face.

Desperate to return them to their previous level of heat, Rodney took a deep breath and tried to get his raging libido under control. "She said she needs us to come back now because you need to do something before my _surprise party_."

"Really?" Jennifer looked confused, but then a light went on and a big grin spread over her face. "Yes, I do need to return. I play a very important part in their surprise for you."

The relief he felt when she smiled again was unlike anything he felt before. The only thing slightly close to it was when he delivered Torren in Michael's hive ship. The terror he felt at possibly losing Teyla's son to either his own clumsiness or Michael and his minions had nearly frozen him. The look of sadness and the rejection from Jennifer moments ago gave him a similar feeling of terror. "What could that be?" He said, but what Rodney wanted to say was _just having you here is the best surprise ever_.

"You'll just have to find out, now let's get back," Jennifer said as she extracted herself from his grasp.

Before she got too far, he pulled her close one last time. "I've had the most amazing date with you and…" Rodney paused as fear overtook him for a moment, but he pushed it aside. _You love her and you need to be a man._ "I don't want it to end, yet."

* * *

Jennifer's heart soared at his words and then plummeted in the same instant as she thought about her failings. _Jeannie was right. He did feel something for me. It was not just the parasite putting words in his mouth._ _Don't ruin his birthday celebration with your insecurities about your actions. _The warring voices caused her head to ache, but her desire for him to have a great surprise party won out for the time being.

"Neither do I," she said with honestly, as she pressed a kiss to his lips and left his arms to get in the car.

Rushing past her, Rodney opened the door for her once again. "The date is not over, so I'm still going to be on my best behavior."

"Well, I've seen you in your worse behavior and I still went out with you, so that should tell you something," Jennifer said with a smile. Rodney leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to her lips and shut the door with a smile and a laugh.

* * *

Jennifer had managed to calm her racing thoughts and concentrate on what was ahead. She knew what Jeannie bought Rodney and what she needed to do. A grin spread over her face as the car approached Jeannie's house. _He's going to be so surprised. I can't wait._

The young woman always preferred to give gifts because she never knew how to act when she got them. Other than her family, she had not received many presents from other people over the years, so she felt uncomfortable when someone spent money on her.

When they got out of the car, Jeannie, Caleb and Madison were waiting outside the garage. Their Prius was on the street and the garage door was closed. Madison was bouncing up and down with excitement.

Looking at Rodney as he parked, she saw his brow furrowed and a grin being held in by him. "What are you guys up to? Don't tell me they bought _me_ a car?"

"No. Not a car, but something even better," Jennifer said as she exited the car.

"You rented this?" Jeannie said incredulously looking at the black convertibel. "I see your ego knows no boundaries, but come on?"

"You're just jealous because your crush from high school used to drive a convertible and never took you for a ride," Rodney answered as he walked over to his brother-in-law, who he had not seen yet, and reached out his hand. "Good to see you Caleb. How are classes going?"

Before Caleb could respond a voice that caused Jennifer's stomach to drop and her mouth to hang open spoke from somewhere near the garage. "Always wanted to drive a TT. Think I could take it for a spin?"

"Dad!" Jennifer said in shock as her father emerged from the shadows. Terror unlike anything she ever felt before coursed through her body. Ringing in her ears and tunnel vision made her certain she would pass out. _Dad's here? With Rodney? Oh my God, I'm going to die._

"Surprise!" Jeannie, Caleb and Madison said in unison.

* * *

The gray-haired man, who emerged from the shadows was similar in height to Rodney, but had much broader shoulders. Penetrating brown eyes looked from his daughter to Rodney and remained locked onto his baby blues. The man walked straight toward him with a hand outstretched basically ignoring his beloved daughter. "You must be Rodney."

"Yes, sir," Rodney said, swallowing a lump in his throat, as he took the man's hand. Rodney knew Jennifer's father built cars and assumed that meant he worked with his hands, so he was not surprised by the strong grip. Trying to be sure to return the firm handshake, he was rewarded with a smile from the older man.

"I'm Robert Keller and no offense to your father and mother, but who names their son Meredith?" Mister Keller said with a smirk. "I'll call you Rodney if you don't mind."

"Dad!" Jennifer hissed from next to Rodney.

"Please do and no offense taken, sir. If I wasn't afraid my father would beat me senseless, I would have asked him myself," Rodney said as Robert Keller laughed.

The physicist looked at the woman he loved and saw that she was pale and looked like she would be sick. Quickly releasing Mister Keller's hand, he turned to Jennifer and asked, "Are you okay?"

"She's just overjoyed to see me. Right, Jenny?" Her father asked as he walked over to engulf the petite woman in a bear hug. "Surprised?"

"Shocked," Jennifer said as she finally hugged her father.

Rodney looked at Jeannie and smiled. A part of him was terrified of the unexpected guest to his surprise party and the other part of him desperately wanted to get to know the man that helped make Jennifer Keller the woman he loved. Jeannie came over, hugged her brother and smiled at the Kellers.

"Mommy, can I swing," Madison asked, "now that Jennifer has her surprise?"

"Sure, sweetie," Jeannie said to her daughter and then to Jennifer, "I've been in touch with your dad the last couple of months. Since you and Mer were coming to Earth at the same time, I thought I could offer a vacation to you and your dad, too. He said you always wanted to see the Canadian Rockies and Vancouver."

Before Rodney could tell his sister that was a great idea, Jennifer pulled back from her father and looked at Jeannie with fear in her eyes. "Oh no, that's not necessary. You and Rodney are going to visit and catch up. We couldn't intrude on that. You don't need to be tour guides for us. We'll find our away around."

"What Jenny is trying to say is that she's ashamed of her old man and doesn't want her friends to get to know me," he said it so plainly that the McKay siblings and Caleb all stared in shock.

"I am not ashamed of you," Jennifer said as she crossed her arms and glared at her father. "They see very little of each other, like we see little of each other, and I don't want to intrude on them. Besides, I thought you were on safari?"

"That's next month," Robert said draping his left arm over his daughter's shoulders.

"Jennifer, it's no intrusion. Your dad and I planned this. The basement is all set for company," Jeannie explained.

"No," Jennifer and Rodney said at the same time eliciting strange looks from Mister Keller and Jeannie. The two geniuses looked at each other with red on their cheeks.

"I meant, _no_, Mister Keller doesn't have to be in the basement. He can use the guest room. I'll take the basement," Rodney said winning a smile from his sister, who looked like she was going to punch him at first.

"No. We will not stay here," Jennifer said adamantly. "We'll get a hotel."

"You can get a hotel, but I want to stay here," Robert said stepping away from her. "I've been talking to these nice folks for weeks now. Besides, I've always wanted to talk to someone smarter than you."

Rodney tried not to laugh, but he could not contain a smile, much to Jennifer's displeasure, as witnessed by her scowl directed at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Your daughter is the smartest person I know, sir."

"Really?" Robert said with pride in his voice. "Coming from a man with an IQ over two-hundred that says a lot. See, I never see my Jennifer in her element, I only see my daughter in the real world, so to speak and I gotta admit that sometimes I think she's not necessarily the brightest star in the constellation, to use some astronomy terms for you, Rodney."

Rodney had no clue how to respond and luckily for him, Jennifer gave him a way out.

"I'm going to be sick," she said as she grabbed her stomach.

Quickly moving to her side and putting an arm around her, Rodney said, "Come on, sit down. You haven't looked well since we got here. It must have been something you ate."

"No, it's not something I ate," she said looking up at him. "It's just my dad. The reason I don't introduce him to my friends is because he embarrasses me and I end up with migraines and upset stomachs for weeks."

"Jenny, the reason you don't introduce me to your friends is because you don't have any. You've spent your whole life studying and not making time for what's important," her father said as he walked close by her other side as Rodney led her to the picnic table.

Jennifer's complexion went from white to red and she closed her eyes. Rodney tightened his arm around her and looked at her father to see why he was being so mean to his daughter. The look on Mister Keller's face was one of immense love, which confused the scientist.

"From all I know about you, Rodney, you should be able to relate to what Jenny went through," the older man said directly to Rodney. "She was so much smarter than the other kids that she scared the hell out of them. Then she was so much younger and smarter than the people in medical school, they were scared of her too."

Rodney _did_ know what that was like. Looking at the beautiful woman next to him, he felt his love for her grow and felt an immense desire to erase all the pain she endured. "Jeannie, can you get her a drink?"

"I'll get it," Caleb said.

"Dad, you make me sound like a total loser," Jennifer said as she sat down.

Rodney sat next to her. "Jennifer, the same things happened to me and Jeannie growing up."

Jennifer looked up at him and then at Jeannie, who was standing in front of her with her dad, and nodding in agreement.

"I'm so happy that you found people who know what you went through," her dad said. "I'm sorry if I've embarrassed you, but just talking to Jeannie over the phone, I could tell she and her family were good friends for you."

"Dad," Jennifer said weakly looking at him.

"Jenny, I'm sorry for my comment about your intelligence, but come on, sweetie," Robert said sitting next to his daughter. "How in the hell could you have almost turned down your job as Head of Medicine in another galaxy? I know you were upset about the death of your friend, but how could you think about leaving it behind?"

"What? How do you know?" Jennifer stared at her father and Rodney looked at Jeannie in shock.

"I got General O'Neill to agree to let me tell your father everything," Jeannie said beaming. "Another surprise for you Jennifer."

"Why?" Jennifer asked looking at Jeannie.

"So you can share everything with your dad and not have to cut out the interesting details of your job," Jeannie said. "It's a small repayment for saving my brother's life."

At his sister's words, Jennifer stood and hugged Jeannie. Rodney had to smile at the fact that the two most important women in his life were obviously close to one another. _I knew they would be friends._

"So, Rodney," Mister Keller said from his seat next to him on the picnic table, "What do you say to giving the old man a ride in the sports car and answering some questions?"

Rodney suddenly felt as sick as Jennifer was a few minutes ago, but his desire to make everything perfect between him and the woman he loved gave him strength. "Absolutely, sir. You can drive if you'd like."

"Excellent." Mister Keller smiled as they stood.

"No! Absolutely not!" Jennifer said as she placed herself in front of her father with her hands on her hips.

"I have waited over ten years to be able to give some guy shit about his intentions with my daughter and I won't pass up the opportunity," Robert said staring back at her.

His words shocked Rodney, but did not frighten him. A smile spread over his face at the implied blessing he already received. _If he were against us being together, he would not have come to my sister's house._ _Now I just need to convince Jennifer we're right for each other._

"What?" Jennifer said silently as Jeannie laughed and Robert smiled.

"Relax, it's just a short ride and I promise to bring him back in one piece," her father said with a smile as he patted her cheek like a child.

"Jennifer, it's fine," Rodney said as she turned to look at him. _I love you and will do anything to be with you. _He almost said the words out loud, but held them in for now.

"Dad, Rodney flies spaceships," Jennifer said over her shoulder to her father, who was already admiring the car, and then she leaned close to Rodney to say softly, "He loves space and technology. Just tell him about jumpers and the Daedalus and you should be fine."

"I think I can handle him," Rodney said in a low voice. Because he really could not help himself, he leaned down for a brief kiss and then quickly went after her dad.

Realizing this was the most important ride of his life, the genius took a deep breath, vowed to keep his mouth shut for once and handed the keys of the expensive sports car to the man he hoped would be like a father to him.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to split the surprise party, but once Mister Keller got a hold of my muse, he refused to let Rodney off the hook.**


	7. Rodney's Presents

**MGM owns all characters except OC's.**

**A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers. Sorry to make you wait so long, but my muse is easily distracted. Thanks to dwparsnip and betherdy babe for information about speeding in Wisconsin or Canada.  
**

* * *

"So, is there a place I can open her up?" Mister Keller asked as he and Rodney pulled out of the driveway.

"The speed limit is pretty low in Vancouver and the police give out pretty hefty fines." Rodney did not want to ruin the mood, but having Jeannie bail them out for speeding was not something he wanted.

"Figured as much," Jennifer's dad said. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here for your birthday party."

"Jeannie said it was for Jennifer," Rodney replied. _Need to watch what you say. Smile and be nice. This is the father of the woman you love._

"Yes and no," he said turning onto the ramp to the highway. "I also had to meet you. Jenny talks about you all the time."

"She does?" Rodney was shocked.

"Yup, ever since she got there. Of course, she couldn't give names or say what you did, but she said enough for me to know that you must be a great guy to get my little girl so wound up," Robert said as he accelerated the car and switched to the fast lane.

Rodney felt his stomach flop. _Stay calm. He's probably just being nice. Probably just about your friendship. _"Well, I sort have watched out for her since she got there. Her mentor, Carson, was my best friend and she's a genius, so… we have to stick together."

"She was destroyed after Doctor Beckett died. I thought she was coming home based on her letters."

_That's right, he doesn't know. Be careful what you say._ "Yes, I'd just met her a couple days before that. It was awful. Jennifer held up really well. Seeing Carson's family helped her."

"She called when she was here. I gotta admit, I was pretty scared. Wondered if she was in Afghanistan or Iraq," Mister Keller confided as he sped the car up even faster on the highway. "This is a beautiful place. I always loved mountains. Aren't any in Wisconsin."

"Well, it's pretty easy to drive up to the mountains for a few days. There's some nice bed and breakfast places," Rodney said. Spending more time with Jennifer was his top priority. _Just need to get myself invited._

"Jeannie was telling me about it. You have a wonderful sister. As soon as she got back from meeting Jennifer, she contacted me," Jennifer's dad said as he quickly swerved to avoid slowing down behind a semi-truck.

Rodney realized his days of flying jumpers made him prone to motion sickness again._ I can't puke in the rental car with Jennifer's dad._

"That was nice of her," Rodney said. _I guess her and Jennifer did become fast friends._

"So, what do you think of my daughter? I want your honest opinion," Mister Keller asked.

Rodney's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. "Uh… Um… What do you mean? Think about what?"

"Is she cut out for what you guys are doing? She's always been pretty sheltered. It's my fault, really. After I lost Annie, Jen was all I had," he said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, sir," Rodney said. Now that he realized he loved Jennifer, he could never imagine losing her. _It would destroy me._

"It was tough for us, but it made Jennifer want to be a doctor, though," he continued.

"She's an amazing doctor," Rodney said with obvious pride and admiration in his voice. "She's saved my life and my teammates, several times."

"That's good to hear. I have to admit when she came home last year all banged up, I almost told her to quit, but she told me how you supported her and told her how you worked through some difficult times."

Rodney was shocked. He knew Mister Keller was talking about the attack on New Athos. He remembered visiting her in the infirmary after he helped rescue her and Teyla. The fear he felt after that mission was unlike any he had felt before. _That was the first time you realized you loved her. _The physicist had confided in her and confessed his own fears of being inadequate when Sheppard picked him for his gate team long ago. It was his suggestion that she have Teyla help her learn to fight._ Of course Conan the Destroyer volunteered, but it looks like I'm winning in the end. _"I was worried about her after that, too, sir. But everyone rallied around her because she's loved by everyone on the base."

"I imagine she's loved by some more than others?" Her dad asked as he once again weaved between some cars.

"Well, she's the most beautiful woman on base, so she had a lot of admirers."

"She's a heartbreaker. Never paid any attention to guys much in college. Too concerned about her grades. As a father, I can't say I minded too much. No man wants to think of some guy kissing his little angel." The TT suddenly sped up and Rodney clutched the door handle.

"I know our dad would have killed Jeannie for getting pregnant in grad school if he were alive. I'd probably be the same way if I had a daughter," Rodney said trying to breath after seeing the speedometer creeping over 100 KPH.

"I'm sure you will. I hope I'm not scaring you. Jennifer said you fly space ships?"

"No, no, not scaring me. I'm just not used to the Gs. We have inertial dampeners on the space ships and you don't feel anything," Rodney started to explain.

"Like in Star Trek?"

"Yes, like Star Trek."

"I see Jennifer picked the right nickname for you," Mister Keller said as he laughed.

"What nickname?" Rodney was truly confused.

"She has code names for everyone. Your commander, Jeannie said his name is John Sheppard, is Captain Kirk," Mister Keller started.

"So I'm Spock?" Rodney started to laugh. He knew Jennifer liked Star Trek and was also thrilled that she used _his_ nickname for John.

"No, Scotty," Mister Keller said as they suddenly heard the sound of a siren coming up behind them.

"Oh, crap!"

* * *

"Jeannie, how could you invite my dad here?" Jennifer practically screamed at Jeannie as they stepped into the garage after the men left.

"Because he's your dad and you love him. I wanted you to be able to spend more time with him and Rodney," Jeannie said defensively as she crossed her arms.

"He's taking a ride with Rodney. Do you know what he's going to do?" Jennifer was exasperated. She remembered her father telling her about what her grandfather did to him when he dated her mother. _He said he could not wait to torment the man you loved._

"Oh, come on. My brother's battled Wraith and Replicators. He can take on your father. Besides, he loves you, so that will win him a lot of points right away," Jeannie said as she moved back to uncover one of Rodney's presents.

"Rodney has not told me he loves me…" Jennifer began only to get cut off by Jeannie.

"Oh please. It was written all over his face. Your father saw it the instant you two walked into the yard." Jeannie shook her hands in the air and looked just like her brother causing Jennifer to smile.

"Jeannie, I have to tell him what happened with the second childhood. If he…" Jennifer paused. The thought he might hate her was too much to bear. _I feel like I'm keeping secrets from him._

"There is nothing you could do or say to my brother that would make him stop loving you," Jeannie said as she got Rodney's present ready. "They should be back soon…"

Jeannie's cell phone rang and she picked it up. After a few minutes, she laughed hysterically. "Jennifer, you won't believe what happened."

* * *

"Dad, if you get another ticket, you'll lose your license!" Jennifer scolded her father who looked like a little boy who got caught stealing his parent's car for a joy ride.

"We're in Canada, not Wisconsin," her dad said defensively.

"And the Mountie…" Rodney started only to be cut off.

"And you," Jennifer said as she rounded on Rodney causing him to gulp. "You needed to protect him from himself. You were supposed to tell him about jumpers and Asgards and rail guns and cool stuff to keep him from speeding."

"Jennifer," her dad said. "The Mountie didn't give me a ticket. He took one look at Rodney and thought he was going to be sick, so he let us off."

Jeannie was laughing hysterically. "Way to go, big brother."

"He was going like 150 kilometers per hour, without inertial dampeners, I'm not used to that stress on my body. And, for your information, Jennifer, we did talk about all that stuff." Rodney defended himself and her dad. "And your father is a grown man. If he wants to speed in a sports car, I'm not going to stop him."

"It's only because you're trying to make a good impression," Jennifer said and then stopped after she realized what she said. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat.

"Well, it worked because I really like him," her father said as he stepped up to her and kissed her forehead. "I am very glad you found a man like Rodney, Jenny. I didn't give him a hard time because he's perfect for you."

Jennifer stood in stunned silence as she felt her face turn scarlet. She felt hands on her shoulders and the smell of Rodney filled her nostrils. Glancing up, she found that his blue eyes were filled with an emotion she did not want to name and a big smile was etched on his face. He leaned down and pressed a brief kiss to her lips.

"I should humor Jeannie with my other presents before we eat tofurkey. I can't believe she's going to make your dad eat that stuff," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder, turned her and started walking them into the yard.

"Okay, Rodney," Jeannie said as she stood in front of the garage with Madison and Caleb. "We need to give you your gift before we can have dinner. Mister Keller and Jennifer have volunteered to help."

"What are you talking about?" Rodney asked. He sat at the picnic table with his arm still around Jennifer's shoulders. _If her dad gave me his blessing, I'm going to take advantage of it._

"Every time you come here, we make you eat tofu and vegetarian food and you do it. You complain and grumble, but you eat the food we prepare," Jeannie said, as her voice broke a bit, causing Caleb to put a hand on her shoulder and smile at her. "So we decided that you should be able to eat what you want."

Jeannie stopped talking as Mister Keller pushed a very large gas grill out of the garage. Her brother's mouth dropped open and his eyebrows rose. Jennifer laughed from her seat next to him.

"That's assuming he knows how to cook," Atlantis's CMO said with a smile.

"Hey, cooking is engineering food. Of course I can cook." Rodney got up from the bench and tugged Jennifer's hand to make her rise with him.

"Well, since it's your birthday, I don't mind letting you relax with my daughter's birthday present," Mister Keller said with a smile, "I'll do the cooking."

Rodney's eyes widened and his breathing started coming in gasps. _What was he talking about? Jennifer's present?_ He turned to look at the woman he loved and saw her turn pink.

"Way to spoil a surprise, Dad!" Jennifer snapped. "If you'll excuse me, Rodney, I'll go get your gift."

"You bought me a gift?" He said quietly as Jennifer left with a squeeze to his hand. No woman ever bought him a present except his sister. _No, not true, Jennifer gave you a special case for your hand held scanner last year. Wonder how she got that?  
_

Mister Keller went into the garage fridge as Madison came running out of the house with her own present for her Uncle Mer. It was in a SpongeBob Square Pants bag and had a homemade card with it.

"We should wait for Jennifer to get back, so I can open all the gifts together," Rodney said as his niece climbed on his lap.

"I hope you like it," Madison said as she handed him the card she made.

"It's really nice, Madison," Jennifer said from behind them as she looked at the card Madison made of her Uncle Mer on a rocket ship orbiting the moon. Jeannie had told Madison that Uncle Mer was an astronaut.

"Thanks, Auntie Jennifer," Madison said.

"Madison!" Rodney barked at his niece. "Why are you calling Jennifer that?"

"Because you kissed her. Mommy said if you kissed Jennifer I could call her Auntie Jennifer," Madison said as only a six year old can.

"You know what they say about out of the mouths of babes," Jennifer's dad said as he got the grill fired up. "How do you like your steak, Rodney?"

"Hhmm, oh, um, medium well," Rodney stuttered. _Madison basically said Jennifer was now a part of their family._ He had to admit he liked that idea. "And you really don't need to cook, sir."

Jennifer sighed heavily at her father's words as she sat next to Rodney and his niece with a thin box wrapped in batman wrapping paper, with black and yellow ribbons wrapped around it.

"I love grilling, so it's not a problem, Rodney," the older man said as he looked at Rodney seated next to his daughter with a look of happiness on his face. "Now open your gifts."

Rodney opened Madison's big blue bag to find a music composition program for his computer and blank sheet music.

"You're a musician, too?" Jennifer said in awe next to Rodney.

"Um… Ah, well, I, um," Rodney suddenly found admitting his passion for the piano to Jennifer frightening.

"Uncle Mer could have been a concert pianist," Madison said with pride in her voice.

"Really?" Jennifer said with eyebrows raised. "I played piano when I was little, too. Had to give it up to take calculus when I was nine, but I really enjoyed it."

"You and Uncle Mer can play a duet on my piano later. Uncle Mer bought it for me," the little girl said with a huge grin on her face.

"Madison, you can't tell someone who is a visitor what to do," Rodney gently reprimanded his niece. _Jennifer plays the piano, too. _An image of her lying across a piano while he played popped into his head. _You've seen way too many old movies._

"I'd love to," Jennifer said with a grin. "Although, I never got much beyond Fur Elise, though."

"That's my favorite," Madison said.

"Then Jennifer and I will be happy to play it for you," Rodney said as he smiled at the beautiful woman next to him. "So, is that my present?"

"Yes, I…" Jennifer looked uncertain. "I hope you like it."

"Well, I love the wrapping paper already," Rodney said as he took it from her hands. "Madison, can you get down, so I can unwrap my present? It's hard to do it around you."

"You want me to move so you can hug Jennifer after you open your present," his niece said as she sat next to him to the sounds of laughter from the other adults.

Jennifer turned red and pushed the gift towards him. "He might not like it, Madison, so don't assume he's going to hug me."

Rodney shifted a bit because the feel of Jennifer's bare arm rubbing against his was getting distracting, as was her flowery scent and the way her voice sounded. _This was too easy. All I needed to do was be attentive for one day and now we're a couple? What was I doing the last two years? I could have celebrated my birthday last year with her instead of by myself._

"How did you find this wrapping paper?" Rodney asked as he unwrapped a thin black box.

"I'm not telling," Jennifer said as she shifted in her seat when he reached to open the box.

Once he lifted the lid, his hands stopped moving. He stared at a faded comic book wrapped in a clear sleeve. His mouth fell open as he recognized the cover. It was a rare comic, Detective Comics #140, the introduction of the Riddler to Batman. Rodney knew the comic cost quite a bit of money and had no idea how Jennifer could have found one. _It was one of the top ten rarest comics._

"I hope you like it. I know the Riddler is one of your favorite villains," Jennifer said with concern in her voice.

"Jennifer..." Rodney could not finish. _Jennifer must have researched this and hunted around the Internet during their brief connections back to Earth every week. She has to really care to do something like this._

"You're speechless, so does that mean you don't like it?"

Rodney turned and saw concern on her face. "Jennifer, this is the most amazing gift I ever received. I love it."

He quickly pulled her to him and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. _Later, you can show her how much her efforts mean to you, but not in front of Madison._

"Eww! Kissing!" Madison said as she turned away like she was going to be sick.

"That's the right attitude, Madison. Kissing boys is yucky," Jennifer's dad said from the grill as Jeannie and Caleb started laughing.

"I agree with Mister Keller," Jeannie said as she picked up her daughter. "Boys are yucky."

Rodney and Jennifer laughed as the physicist looked into her brown eyes as she aimed her mega-watt smile at him. "This is the best birthday ever."

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Sorry Dad didn't beat Rodney up, but he knows, like we do, that Rodney and Jennifer are perfect for each other.**


	8. Jennifer's Guilt

**MGM owns all characters.**

**A/N: Thank you all for following this story and for the wonderful reviews. Thanks dwparsnip and scr1 for your beta. An apology for the spelling of Kaleb for the Kaleb lovers. No one caught it until last chapter. Thanks TooSweet!  
**

* * *

After an evening of planning for a week's get away in the mountains for the Kellers and Rodney's family and several side-splitting laughs because of how brutally honest Jennifer's dad and Madison are, Robert Keller, Jeannie, Kaleb and Madison went into the house to get ready for bed, which left Rodney and Jennifer at the picnic table. They exchanged several shy glances and smiles until Jennifer finally looked up into the sky.

"You can't see Pegasus without high powered telescopes," Rodney said. Jennifer reached over and took his hand in hers.

"It's wonderful to be on Earth, but I do miss Atlantis. It's a small town and we're like the town council," she chuckled and Rodney had to join in.

"Mayor Woolsey and Police Chief Sheppard," Rodney smiled, as he laced their fingers together. The feeling of familiarity as he held her hand was so intense that he could not dismiss it. The way her fingers seemed to wrap around his hand with just the right pressure. _We've done this before, but when?_

"I'm the small town doctor," she said. Her face was flushed and her eyes kept shyly glancing around and a slight tremor went through her body.

"Jennifer, Uh…I…Um… I was wondering if you wanted to go inside?" Rodney asked. _I feel like a teenager again. Oh crap, that sounded awful. _"Oh, I hope you didn't think that I wanted to go inside to… you know… in my room or something. That's not what I meant. I wondered if you're cold or something. You're shivering."

"I was? Oh, I… Uh… No. I'm not cold," Jennifer said. "And I didn't think you meant to go inside for… well, you know."

"Oh. Good. I don't want you to think that I would… think about… I mean you're beautiful, so of course I would think about it. _Do_ think about. But not like in a creepy way…all the time or anything," Rodney said realizing he needed to stop talking before she pulled her hand away and slapped him. _Why am I babbling about wanting to sleep with her? Serious turnoff on the first date. Things went so well before, why is it different now that we're alone again?  
_

Jennifer laughed as she pulled her hand from his and then wrapped it around the back of his neck. "You're really cute when you babble." Her hand slid into his hair to play with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

_She's done this before._ "Jennifer," Rodney said shifting to turn more fully toward her on the bench. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure Rodney," Jennifer said removing her hand to the table in front of her.

Rodney reached over and put his hand over hers. "I keep getting… images… memories I don't remember making. I think it had to do with the Second Childhood. I know I was totally out of it, especially toward the end."

Jennifer stiffened immediately in front of him. Her face fell into a terrorized mask, which quickly changed into a blank expression. "Sure. What do you want to know?"

"Are… are you okay? If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Rodney said. _I've never seen her look like that before._

"Rodney, it's fine. I'll answer whatever I can," Jennifer's voice was soft and sounded defeated.

_What's going on here?_ Rodney stared intently into her eyes, which she kept moving away from him as he took her hands and enclosed them between his.

"Jennifer? What is it? What are you upset about?" Rodney was concerned. "You saved my life… I appreciate life so much more now, my family, my friends… you."

"Rodney," Jennifer's voice broke as she said his name and she quickly got up and walked away from him.

Without thinking, he got up and went after her as she walked further into the back yard. "Jennifer?" His shaky voice called out to the woman he loved as she stopped with shoulders slumped and shaking.

"I'm sorry Rodney. I knew the day would come when you wanted to know what happened. I just wish it wasn't today," Jennifer said as she turned around allowing the moonlight to reflect off the tears that flowed down her cheeks. "Today was so perfect. I… I didn't want to ruin it."

"Jennifer. Today was the best day of my life," Rodney said with as much love as he could put into his voice. He had thought he loved Jennifer before, but after spending this incredible day with her, he _knew_ it and his thoughts of _one_ _date being enough_ were gone. _We are spending the rest of our lives together. I won't settle for anything less._

"Me too," Jennifer said as the tears continued to fall.

"I know talking about what happened to me is painful, but I…I… I need to know," Rodney said. "I have images and feelings that I don't know where they came from. I think it was from then. Or I'm going crazy."

"You are not going crazy. I'm sure you did develop some memories during that time. Your brain _did_ function and the parasite started to block memories from being written only at the very end," Jennifer tried to explain.

Rodney stepped close and reached out to take her hands in his. He laced their fingers together and tugged her closer, bringing their joined hands up to his mouth where he pressed a kiss to her cold fingers. "I know we've held hands before and when you touched my hair and neck just now, it was familiar, too. I… I also remembered the feel of your lips on mine before today. Did we kiss then?"

"R-r-rodney." Jennifer's voice broke and the physician was racked by sobs as the physicist pulled her into his arms. She slid her arms around his waist clutched his shirt and cried into his chest.

He held her for some time, stroking her back, kissing the top of her head and sliding his hand through her soft hair, which seemed to calm her. Jennifer was finally left just holding onto him very tight and sniffling.

"Jennifer, please tell me. I can't help you if you don't tell me. Like I said earlier, I'm alive, so nothing turned out badly in the end." Rodney tried to reassure her. It was not anything he had ever done before and he felt awkward. _Well, you did try to help when she was infected in Michael's lab._

"I'm sorry. I…" Jennifer took a deep breath, pulled back a little and looked up into his eyes.

"I don't want to see you cry, so tell me and we'll fix it," Rodney reached a hand up to brush the tears off her face and used the same words he used on Atlantis. Once his hand touched the soft, smooth skin on her face, he knew he was going to lose control and give in to his desire to kiss her.

Jennifer pressed her cheek against his palm and closed her eyes while taking a deep breath. The feel of her and the sight of her slightly opened lips drew him in. Sliding his hand down to her jaw, his thumb lightly brushed over her lips causing her eyes to open. She did not pull away from the contact. Without any conscious thought, Rodney traced her lips with his thumb feeling the warmth of her breath on his flesh. Leaning down, he replaced his thumb with his lips.

Jennifer moaned and immediately pulled him closer, so her chest was pressed against his and her head was tilted back. Rodney moved his hands and buried one in her hair as he deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue over her lips and into her mouth muffling his groan.

The kiss was the sweetest and most pure of any the physicist had ever experienced; the kiss they shared during the day paled in comparison to this. As their tongues mated with each other, it felt like he and Jennifer's hearts were bonding as well. A feeling of utter euphoria enveloped the cranky physicist, melting all his snark away. _For this woman, I would do anything._

After he began to get light-headed from the lack of oxygen, Rodney finally pulled away only to press another kiss to her lips and then to her nose and each eye. Before he could stop himself, they were kissing again, only this time; he felt a surge of desire run through him. The feel of her body molded to his and her hands stroking his back and rubbing his neck drove him to slide a hand down her backside to pull her against him. The cry that Jennifer made in her throat shook Rodney to the core. Never had a woman sounded so aroused by a kiss or the feel of his body pressed against hers.

"Jennifer," he moaned as he finally pulled his mouth away from hers for long enough to breath. "I'm sorry. I can't get enough of kissing you."

"R-r-rodney," Jennifer breathed. She was clinging to him and breathing heavily. "Need to tell you…"

"What?" Rodney asked staring into her eyes. The light brown color of her eyes was replaced by black and her face looked full of… d_esire. For me? _The idea that she _physically_ wanted him played at the back of his mind all day, but now faced with all the signs, it suddenly calmed him like nothing else could. _Jennifer wants me to make love to her._ "What do you need to tell me?" His voice sounded odd to his ears, _like a man reassuring the woman he loved. _

"I…" Jennifer moved back in his arms a little, so she was not molded like a jigsaw puzzle piece to him. "I didn't look at your scans soon enough after you returned from your mission. If I had looked at them right away, I should have been able to operate and keep you from suffering all you went through."

"Jennifer," Rodney said moving his hands to her waist to keep her from moving too far away. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't look at your scans until the next afternoon after your mission." Jennifer looked away and appeared like a guilty child who admitted to breaking the window.

"And you think that allowed the parasite to grow? Do you know for certain you could have operated that night? Wouldn't you have wanted to keep me in the infirmary under observation like you did? I remember enough to know that you ordered me food and spent time with me," Rodney said.

"That's just it," Jennifer said more forcefully as a new tear escaped her eyes. "I might have caught it if I didn't spend my evening flirting with you."

"Flirting with me?" Rodney did not remember much from the evening except that she sat on his bed and ate some food with him.

"Yes, you asked me out." Jennifer looked into his eyes as she spoke. "You said we should have dinner together. You offered me…"

"My fruit cup and you said _you liked the fruit cup_." Rodney finished the sentence. It was like moving cobwebs aside to find an old heirloom inside his brain. _That wasn't a dream? What else really happened?_

"You do remember!" Jennifer sounded excited. Obviously, her natural curiosity was piqued. "I wonder if the memories are all there, just buried, so to speak? Since you don't consciously remember them, you don't know how to recall them."

"I see the _neuroscientist_ is interested in studying me," Rodney said with a smile. "I thought you were going to start crying again."

"Not yet. I still should have..." Jennifer started, her voice losing enthusiasm.

"Jennifer, you can't look back. _I know._ I would be an emotional wreck if I kept looking backwards and not at the here-and-now." Rodney shook her shoulders then kissed her briefly on the lips. "You were excited a minute ago, so come on. Let's sit down and you tell me things that happened to see if I remember them. I especially want to know about the kissing."

Jennifer's shocked expression caused him to chuckle as they walked to the outdoor swing. "When I held your hand and kissed you, I felt like we'd done that before."

"Well…you kissed me, but I stopped you," Jennifer looked guilty again as they sat on the swing near the porch. Rodney sat with his back to the light, so he could see Jennifer's face. Tears still slid out of her eyes and she did not maintain eye contact with him for long. Her hands were on her lab, twisting together and she trembled.

"Why?" Rodney asked. He slid an arm along the back of the swing they were seated on, his other hand reached out to grasp her chin and pull her face up to look at him. "What were you concerned about?"

"I… I…" Jennifer looked like she wanted to say something, but some part of her held her back.

"Jennifer," Rodney moved closer, pulling her close with the arm behind her shoulders and taking her right hand in his left. "There is nothing you could say that would change how I feel about you."

"Rodney… If I did my job, you would not have had to suffer losing your mind," Jennifer said with anguish in her voice.

It was obvious to the normally clueless man that she was finally releasing something she held inside for a long time. Fearful of saying the wrong thing, he looked at her intently and nodded for her to continue.

"If… if I didn't act like a silly girl with a crush, I would have reviewed your scan, done more tests, found the parasite and removed it," Jennifer said without much emotion.

"You're positive that's what would have happened?" Rodney asked. "You can't use hindsight and you know that."

"Rodney, you almost died because of me," she said and the tears fell more rapidly.

"No, I almost died because of me." There was no way he was going to allow the woman who saved his life, both in the cave with a drill and outside with her compassion and friendship, blame herself for what happened.

"That's ridiculous. You didn't know you were infected," Jennifer countered as she tried to pull herself away.

"No, you're going to sit here and listen to me," Rodney said suddenly realizing what he needed to do. "If I was man enough to ask you out ages ago, you would not have had to sit around eating my fruit cup."

"What?" Jennifer said, barely more than a whisper.

"If I asked you out, pursued you, so that we had a date like today a year of so ago, you wouldn't have had to eat dinner with me in the infirmary. You would have been able to concentrate on me as a patient." Rodney could not believe what he said. Realizing the hole he just dug, he decided to jump in headfirst. "If I admitted to myself that I… that I loved you from the moment we met, none of it might have happened."

As soon as he said he loved her, an impenetrable silence descended over them. She stared with mouth slightly ajar and fresh tears rolling down her cheek. Just as Rodney was going to speak, she said with a broken voice, "Rodney, do you mean it? You… you really… really love me?"

"Absolutely," he said with more conviction than he had ever put behind any words before. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Oh, Rodney," Jennifer threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It started hot and fast and then became slow and deep, a joining of their mouths and souls once again. She pulled back to choke out, "I love you, too. I have since I met you," before she continued to kiss him.

As his lips and hands caressed the woman he loved and was going to marry some day, the euphoria he felt before was replaced by a feeling so much more powerful that he wanted to climb on Jeannie's roof and scream for the whole universe to hear, _Jennifer Keller loves me._

**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all of you who followed the story. Just the epilogue to go and my good friend RoryFaller is waiting in the wings to tag this, so there will be a little more Rodney/Jennifer from this 'verse to come. It's both gratifying to finish a story and sad. Like the parent letting their little one off to school for the first time. Thanks to everyone for following this fluffy little story. It was a lot of fun to write.  
**


	9. Romantic Rodney

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**Thanks scr1 and betherdy babe for beta and input.**

**A/N: I know there was not supposed to be another chapter before the epilogue, but I could not resist writing the proposal. For those not reading RoryFaller's tag, I don't think you are missing too much at this point. Major fluff warning!  
**

* * *

Jennifer Keller sat in the passenger seat of a black Cadillac Escalade outside a small cabin in the Rocky Mountains of British Colombia. Her eyes wandered, as they had all day since breakfast in the lodge, to the large marquise diamond solitaire on her left ring finger. It was set in a white gold band and was two carats according to Jeannie. The physician from Chippewa Falls was never a lover of jewelry or other fancy things, but she had to admit the glances of envy she got from some of the women in the lodge that morning was satisfying. Jennifer knew little about diamonds except that the higher the carat, the higher the value. _There's no way I'll wear this on Atlantis. If it got lost, I'd die. _

The families had gone into the mountains the day after Rodney's surprise party and spent three days at a lodge near the famous Fairmont Hot Springs. The physicist was a model gentleman since that first night when she told him she was a virgin. Chaste kisses outside her hotel room each evening, a hand on the small of her back or holding her hands where the only contact he made with her. If she tried to force something more, he would only say something annoying like, _'good things come to those who wait_' or '_it's not the right time, yet_'.

* * *

This morning, Rodney acted strange as he met her to walk to breakfast like they did each day. He kept his left hand in his pocket while they walked to the dining room to meet the others. Once he was seated, he fidgeted and barely ate anything.

"Rodney, are you okay?" she asked quietly so as not to upset Madison, who adored her _Uncle Mer _more than anything. Jennifer quickly learned the little girl was ruthless if anyone slighted her uncle, as the waiter, who brought a glass of water with a lemon slice in it to him, found out a couple days before. The young man scurried off to the manager who ended up giving them their meals on the house.

After glancing at Jeannie and taking a long drink of his coffee, Rodney took Jennifer's left hand in his right and swiped at perspiration forming on his forehead with his left hand. "Jennifer," he said with a strangled voice. Clearing his throat he tried to speak more forcefully, "I… I need to… I mean. I _want_ to ask you something." His face had a look that was a cross between '_I'm going to be sick_' and '_I'm so scared I might pass out'_.

"Rodney, are you feeling okay?" She asked reaching over with her right hand to touch his face, which had a fine layer for sweat on it. Her hand then settled on his wrist to feel his rapid pulse. "Rodney, I think you better…"

"No!" Rodney shouted causing her to jump.

"Mer!" Jeannie hissed from her seat across the table. Rodney was seated on Jennifer's left with Madison, Jeannie, Kaleb and her dad rounding out the table.

Clearing his throat again, he took a deep breath and dove back into his speech. "Jennifer, I… I love you."

Jennifer's eyes widened as Rodney professed his love for her in front of her father and his family.

"And I love you too," Jennifer said aloud in front of anyone for the first time as well.

"I know you know already, but… well, it's the reason for this," he said ignoring her profession of love because he was preoccupied with pulling a small black box out of his pants.

Jennifer felt all the blood leave her face and her heart stop. Her eyes widened further and tears welled up immediately in her eyes. _Is Rodney going to propose to me? Now? In front of everyone?_

"I guess I should do this right, since I won't ever being doing _this_ again," Rodney said as he moved out of his chair to kneel in front of her still clutching her left hand like it was a lifeline. His blue eyes zeroed in on her brown ones and did not waver.

"Rodney," she was all she managed at barely more than a whisper. Everything ceased to exist outside of the feel of his strong hand holding hers and his handsome face, which filled her vision.

"Jennifer Anne Keller, I love you. You are my best friend, my intellectual equal and the bravest person I know. I wouldn't be alive without you and I wouldn't want to be if you were not a part of that life," Rodney said as he lifted the box and flipped it open to expose a dazzling diamond in the black velvet folds.

Tears flowed freely down her face as Rodney and the diamond began to swim in her vision. She heard Jeannie sniffling from across the table and Madison giggling at the crying grown-ups.

"I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy every day of _your_ life. You know that'll be hard for me, but I know I'm a better person around you. Jennifer, I want to marry you." Rodney continued starting to get into his fast-talking, rambling speech that she normally found adorable.

"Rodney," she said again with a broken voice as she gripped his hand tightly in hers. Her right hand was clutching at the napkin on her lap and it took all her strength not to grab him and pull him to her.

"What I want to say… or ask… I … uh, should ask, _right_?" Rodney glanced at Jeannie quickly and then at Jennifer. "Okay. Jennifer Anne Keller, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she nearly screamed as she finally relented and launched herself off her chair into his arms almost causing him to drop the ring. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Her lips slammed into his and they kissed for a moment while kneeling on the floor to the sound of thunderous applause as everyone in the restaurant had stopped eating or serving to watch the proposal.

"Jennifer, honey. You're supposed to let him put the ring on first," her father's voice cut through her bliss at having Rodney _properly_ kiss her for the first time in days. "Why don't you sit back down?"

Pulling away from Rodney reluctantly, Jennifer sat back in the chair as a grinning Rodney McKay slid the ring on her finger. She was shocked that it was a perfect fit.

"How did you…" She started.

"Jeannie and your dad. Don't know how they did it, but they gave me a size and I see it fits perfectly. I hope you like it because if you don't, we can get another one. I mean… I want you to have your dream engagement ring. I know we should have shopped for it together, but I wanted to be kind of old-fashioned and ask you dad and get one myself…" Rodney was rambling again as he remained kneeling in front of her clutching her left hand with both of his.

"Rodney!" Jennifer pulled him out of his rambling. "Come here and kiss me again."

Smiling, Rodney gladly obliged.

* * *

Jennifer could not stop grinning, which made her mouth really hurt. They had been engaged for only nine hours, but it was amazing. After congratulations from everyone in the dining room, Jeannie whisked Jennifer off to help her pack for the little excursion she and Rodney were on.

It was Friday and the two of them were going away for the rest of the weekend. Her father and the Millers were going on a train trip back down through the Rockies. Jennifer felt bad leaving her father to go on one of his dream vacations without her, but he seemed to really like the Millers. He joked that he had to remind himself what smart-alecky little kids were like because he was convinced she and Rodney would only have '_know-it-all genius_' kids and that '_old Grandpa_' needed practice with Madison.

Packing and shopping for food and sundries for them to take to the secluded cabin occupied the rest of the day. Leaving Jennifer seated in the rental SUV, Rodney _prepared_ the cabin for them. She had no idea what he meant, but he hauled in several bags in addition to their luggage and told her to stay in the truck until he came for her. Glancing at her watch, she noticed that was twenty minutes ago. _What is he up to?_

Pulling out a medical journal she grabbed from the SGC, she settled in to read for the next fifteen minutes until Rodney was tapping on the glass window of her door. Once she acknowledged him, he opened the door.

"Sorry it took so long, but I wanted to make it the perfect place for you," he said with a shy grin.

"And since when did you get to be such an expert on what I like?" Jennifer asked. He was so cute when he got flustered and she knew it was wrong to do it on purpose, but she could not help herself.

"Uh… I'm… Ah… I just thought… I mean," Rodney started stammering and getting flustered like she thought he would.

"I'm sorry. You are so adorable when you get flustered," Jennifer confessed. "Now that we're getting married, I really should stop teasing you."

"You…" Rodney was trying hard to look angry. "You've made me into a babbling idiot on purpose!"

"Only occasionally," Jennifer laughed as she placed her hands on his chest and slid them up over his shoulders.

Rodney smiled and lowered his head to kiss his fiance with all the passion he had been holding in check for the last few days.

**

* * *

A/N: I will send this over to RoryFaller again to finish up their weekend in the mountains in her tag of the story. Next stop for me will be the wedding, so major fluff alert for the final part.**


	10. Going to the Chapel

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**Thanks to everyone who followed this story from Shrine to now. **

**A/N: ****Huge thanks to betas: Betherdy Babe and Scr1. Happy Birthday, BB, hope you enjoy the Wedding, may yours be so nice some day. Takes place after Enemy at the Gate.**

* * *

_Why did I pick this gown? _Jennifer thought as butterflies raced through her stomach on this crisp autumn afternoon in Colorado Springs. Getting dressed, putting on make-up and getting her hair fixed took much longer than expected. The white satin Empire-style wedding gown Jennifer was wearing had off-the-shoulder sleeves made of tulle with a flowing flower pattern that was embroidered into the gown, a corset-style bodice and a court-length train completed it. It took Jeannie and Marie at least twenty minutes to lace up the back of Jennifer's dress much to the physician's annoyance as now she was late for her wedding.

"Rodney will freak out and you know it," she said as her father helped her into the limo and Major Amanda Cole stuffed in her train behind her.

"Oh, women are always late for their wedding, he can handle it," Laura Cadman said as she shifted in her dress blue uniform with her new Captain's insignia proudly displayed, along with several medals from battles with the Ori and the Wraith.

"I think the sight of Laura with a sword will do him in even more," Marie Cho said, causing everyone to laugh until the tears started to run causing cries of _my mascara_ to echo through the limo.

"I can't believe a sword is still part of your uniform," Jeannie said after she settled down.

"I'm psyched they are. I took fencing as a kid and loved it," Laura said as she lifted her sheathed sword.

Madison who was sitting next to her reached out to touch the golden handle. "Are you like a pirate?"

Jennifer and the others were almost in tears again. "Yes, sweetie, Laura is a pirate queen."

"Argh!" Laura said brandishing her sword, causing the little girl to giggle and jump around.

"Madison, you're going to wrinkle your dress," Jeannie said as she reached over to smooth out the light blue satin dress on her daughter.

"I have no idea how I'm getting out of this dress," Jennifer said as she shifted in her seat with butterflies zooming through her stomach at light speed.

Silence filled the car and Laura, true to form, answered Jennifer's question, "I'll give McKay a knife. I'm sure he'll figure it out."

More laughter ensued and her father, wiping tears from his eyes, said, "The man is supposed to be a genius."

Realizing what she had said caused her to turn scarlet and shake her head. "Without destroying the dress."

"Jeannie, are you going to give me my headpiece now? We're almost there," Jennifer said as she saw the guard post at the entrance to the Air Force Base.

"Oh, yes. The something new and something old," Jeannie pulled a box out of her large bag that seemed to have everything under the planet, safety pins, lip stick, nail polish remover and a flash light, which everyone laughed at until Marie lost an earring under the couch in the hotel suite and the flashlight was useful for Jen's dad to find it.

"What's blue?" Madison asked and Jennifer turned pink.

"Blue?"

"Yes, something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue," the intelligent girl repeated the old saying.

"The dress is new, I borrowed the shoes from Laura and my bracelet is old," Jennifer said hoping to placate the little genius in the making.

"So what's blue? Your underwear?"

Jennifer once again turned red and everyone was laughing again. "Madison, you are smarter than your own good."

"Okay Mister Keller, I need to sit there to help Jennifer with this," Jeannie said as she moved next to Jennifer. "Now, the headpiece is old. It belonged to my great-grandmother McKay and then came down to me. Now Rodney and I _want_ you to have it, so don't start in with the _I can't take this_ crap. You are part of our family and you'll get a family heirloom for your wedding," Jeannie spoke with the patented _mother_ voice that said _no arguments_. "And don't worry about Madison, I got plenty of stuff to give her on her wedding day."

With tears in her eyes and a nod, Jennifer let Jeannie remove the rounded diamond tiara from the box and place it on her head, anchoring it with combs and fluffing out the veil, which hung to Jennifer's elbows, her future sister sat back. Marie pulled a mirror from Jeannie's _wonder_ bag and Jennifer almost wept as she looked at the beautiful woman looking back at her.

Jennifer had never thought of herself as a beauty before, but she did appear to be _glowing_ as she looked at her reflection. Her hair was pulled up onto the top of her head and twisted into a knot with loose hair framing her face and some falling out of the knot down her neck. As she looked into the mirror, Jeannie shifted around and removed something else from the box and slipped it around her neck. The young woman from Chippewa Falls almost dropped the mirror as she looked at a diamond drop necklace, which had to cost more than all the jewelry she ever owned put together times ten, being put on by her _sister_.

"And this is something new," Jeannie said as she sat back and grinned. "From my brother. Who knew he had such an eye for jewelry?"

"I-I can't… I mean the engagement ring… and now," Jennifer was speechless.

"Jennifer, my brother has spent money on _cats_ since graduating college. _Cats_, that's it. It's about time he took care of a woman and not just any woman, his wife." Jeannie crossed her arms over her light blue dress and glared at Jennifer begging her to object.

Once again the limo erupted into laughter as they pulled up next to the chapel on the base. A tall Marine in full dress uniform stood at attention outside the limo and quickly stepped forward to assist the women out of the car.

When Jennifer reached up to grip the white glove, her eyes widened in shock as she took in the Marine Corp dress blue uniform with white hat and sword, just like Captain Cadman, that was gracing Sergeant Major Dwayne Richards.

"Doctor Keller, you are more beautiful than I imagined you would be and it would be my honor to see you inside," the deep voice that calmed the terrified doctor on many away missions, most recently in Todd's hive ship, spoke as a smile erupted on the usually stoic face.

* * *

Jennifer stood with her father in the hallway of the small chapel several minutes later as they waited for the ushers to come back and get the ladies. The events of the last four months caused Jennifer's head to spin, but now was not the time to concern herself with that. Now she was waiting with butterflies in her stomach to finally marry the man of her dreams.

"You know, I got a jumper out back, if you come to your senses," Jennifer heard the voice of her big _brother_, Evan Lorne from behind.

"Not likely," Jennifer said as she turned and raised an appraising eyebrow at the handsome pilot, "…Lieutenant Colonel Lorne."

"That will _never_ get old," he said laughing as he leaned over to kiss Jennifer on the cheek. "But seriously, I can get you out of here in a heartbeat."

Jennifer playfully smacked his arm, "No thank you. Now get down there to escort Marie into the church."

"You're pretty bossy. I can't wait to pawn you off on Rodney. Maybe the Lieutenant Colonel should offer him the ride," Robert Keller said.

"I'm sure Colonel Sheppard already has," Evan said as Jennifer glared and huffed at him.

"Yes, ma'am, I'm going," Evan said with a smile. "Oh and you are more beautiful than ever, but I know you'll hear that all day."

"Well, you're the first _officer_ to tell me," Jennifer said laughing.

"Yeah, Sergeant Major Richards stood out there for the last half-hour waiting for you," Lorne said.

The other women, Teyla, Captain Laura Cadman, Major Amanda Cole and Jeannie Miller along with Jennifer's Dad laughed heartily.

"I'll go gather the other guys," Lorne said with a big smile on his face. "Are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I've been ready for months," Jennifer said. To say she was happy would not do justice to the euphoria and excitement she felt. _Today I become Mrs. Rodney McKay_!

**

* * *

A/N: Did you expect their wedding to be quick? These two? Never! Thanks for sticking with me. I also know some of you appreciate the cameo from my other stories.  
**


	11. The Wedding

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**Thanks to all the reviewers and scr1 and dwparsnip for beta.**

* * *

"Deep breathes," Carson's brogue repeated as he rested a reassuring hand on Rodney's shoulder.

"Yeah, my ex-wife Nancy was almost an hour late for our wedding," John said from behind Rodney and to his right.

"Sarah was over a half hour late," General Jack O'Neill said.

"Kathy was almost an hour late, as well," Colonel Steven Caldwell added for good measure.

"Okay, enough!" Rodney yelled as he opened his eyes and glared at all the people surrounding him. "You three are all divorced, so you're not helping!"

"Women do crazy things on their wedding day," Lorne offered as he stood to the back of the little gathering with Daniel Jackson and Colonel Cameron Mitchell, ignoring Rodney's outburst. "My little sister screamed at the band during her reception for playing the wrong song. Never heard her raise her voice in my life ever before or since."

"I agree with that," Caldwell added, "I thought I'd surprise my wife with a romantic honeymoon, so I didn't tell her where we were going and she hated it."

"I thought it would be nice to give Nancy a family heirloom ring and she wanted a new one," John said.

Rodney's jaw dropped because he planned the honeymoon as a surprise to Jennifer and Jeannie was giving her a really old headpiece for her veil. Groaning loudly, Rodney slumped onto the closest pew for a moment. The physicist felt his heart twist in his chest at the thought of it all ending because of his mistakes hit him.

"Looks like our work here is done," Jack O'Neill said as he slapped Rodney on the shoulder.

"Rodney," the calm voice of General Samantha Carter said as she stepped between O'Neill, Sheppard and Caldwell, glaring coldly at the men which caused them to lower their heads. "Do you honestly believe Jennifer, of all people, is capable of leaving you standing at the altar?"

"But Cadman and Doctor Cole and Marie could convince her!" Rodney responded as his breathing and heartbeat increased again. "They hate me."

"Rodney!" Carson shouted once again. "I can assure you that Jennifer Keller would never do something so terrible to another human being and you know that. Jennifer wants to be beautiful on her wedding day and is taking time getting ready, that's all."

"But she's always beautiful," Rodney said weakly because he was panicking. He and Jennifer spent the last several months in bliss when alone together, mixed with fear and horror when they were trapped on a hive ship with mutant Wraith or when racing against time to stop the Wraith from attacking earth. Her love was all that got him through that time and he could not imagine her not with him for the future.

Before he could ask someone to go look for her, First Sergeant Robert Warrington, in full Marine Corps dress uniform, entered the church and nodded to Lieutenant Colonel Lorne, who smiled at the nervous groom-to-be. "Looks like your lady has arrived."

Sheppard tugged him to his feet as a new realization hit the physicist. _In a few minutes, the love of your life is coming down that aisle and in front of the world you need to tell her how much you love her. Oh God, I hope I don't faint._

* * *

As music filled the chapel, Rodney glanced around the room at all their friends from the SGC and Atlantis seated in pews or, in the case of the Marines, standing at attention in the back of the chapel. Richard Woolsey was about the only one missing, since someone was needed to remain on Atlantis. Their boss told them he would be happy to stay, so the others could go. Rodney and Jennifer both agreed they would buy him a nice gift while on their honeymoon, which Rodney refused to tell his fiancé about. A wave of fear caused by Colonel Caldwell untimely anecdote  
passed through him again. _I hope she won't hate it._

The attendees all turned in their seats to see Rodney's teammates enter the church first. Teyla was dressed in a beautiful, earthy Athosian dress and Ronon in a tuxedo. Seeing his friends who were now strangers in a new galaxy and, in Teyla's case, someone cut off from her family, strengthened Rodney's resolve that he would help them get back to Pegasus.

Next to enter was the newly promoted Lieutenant Colonel Lorne with Marie, in a pale blue gown, on his arm, Radek with Major Amanda Cole, Carson with another newly promoted officer, Captain Laura Cadman, and finally Madison, who rounded the corner with a basket of flower petals, dressed in a light blue dress. A huge grin spread over her face as her eyes connected with her beloved uncle. A collective _aw_ went through the crowd at the sight of the cute little six-year-old, who was marching with poise beyond her years and dropping an exact amount of petals evenly spaced down the aisle. _Another genius in the McKay family.  
_

Jeannie appeared next with a light blue gown that brought out her eyes and made Rodney glad his baby sister was happily married based on the looks some of the men were giving her. Upon Jeannie's entrance, the music changed and Rodney swallowed as he prepared to see his bride for the first time in her wedding gown. Having no idea what to expect, he glanced nervously at his best man, John, who grinned broadly.

Once the bridal march started, Rodney lost focus on everything except the doorway into the chapel. A vision in white entered his consciousness, obliterating everything else in his mind. Jennifer _did_ look more beautiful than ever before and her smile lit up the universe as far as he was concerned. A long white gown caressed her body like his hands enjoyed doing, accentuating his favorite curves along the way. The off-the-shoulder sleeves of the dress revealed the smooth skin of her shoulders and upper chest, allowing the diamond necklace he bought her to sparkle under the translucent veil, which was hanging down to her waist. When their eyes connected, Rodney saw pure joy reflected in Jennifer's and felt a huge, dopey grin spread over his face.

* * *

Jennifer's heart was racing and she was terrified she would trip in the high-heeled shoes or forget to breathe and then pass out. As the bridal march began, her father squeezed her arm and leaned over to whisper, "You are as beautiful as your mother and I love you very much."

The only child looked at her father and saw tears in his brown eyes. "Oh, Daddy…."

"Don't cry, it will ruin your make-up... and don't forget to smile. Today you are marrying a man who will give his life for you in a heartbeat. Don't ever forget that, Jenny. Rodney loves you more than life itself and that's pretty incredible," Robert whispered to his little girl as they stepped out into the doorway.

Jennifer's eyes glanced past all their friends in tuxedos, evening gowns or military dress uniforms. When she saw her future husband in a black tuxedo with bow tie and white shirt at the end of the aisle, everything else vanished and she focused on him. The walk down the aisle went by quickly because she was being pulled to her other half like a magnet.

After her father raised her veil, kissed her forehead and told the priest that he offered his daughter for matrimony, Jennifer stood with Rodney feeling a sense of peace and belonging that she never felt before. Rodney took her right hand in his left, as soon as her father stepped aside after giving Rodney a nod, and laced their fingers together.

Sergeant Dusty Mehra and Radek Zelenka did readings from the bible, several hymns were sung and the chaplain spoke, but Jennifer and Rodney only had eyes for each other.

* * *

"Jennifer?" a voice spoke.

Jennifer continued to smile at Rodney and stare at his blue eyes, which she realized had light shades of blue like a bright, clear sky and dark shades blue, like the depths of a deep pond.

"Jennifer!" Jeannie's voice nearly shouted near her left ear.

"What?" she jumped and said too loudly as laughter could be heard.

"I realize I put people to sleep, but not usually while they are standing up with their eyes open," the Air Force chaplain, who was conducting their wedding ceremony, said with laughter in his voice.

"What?" Jennifer felt herself turn bright red as she glanced from Rodney to the chaplain and back.

"It is time for you to say your vows," the priest said with a smile.

_I can't believe I missed half my wedding ceremony standing around smiling like I'm an idiot or something._ Looking with fear at Rodney, only to find him looking as guilty as she did for not paying attention, made her let out a sigh and a laugh. "Sorry, Father, I… I'm..."

"I believe you each have something you want to say to each other before you exchange rings?" the chaplain asked with a smile of forgiveness.

Jennifer swallowed hard because she _could not_ remember a single thing she memorized and rehearsed with Teyla, Amanda and Marie over the past few weeks. Glancing at Rodney, who was looking just as nervous, she realized he must have forgotten too.

Turning fully toward Rodney and letting him take her left hand to interlace the fingers of those hands as well, she began saying the first things that came to mind hoping Rodney understood. "I… I've loved you since you welcomed a scared kid from Wisconsin to Atlantis with a smile and a handshake. You comforted me at the loss of a friend, you were there for me after I lost all confidence in myself and you saved my life, in many ways."

Jennifer paused to clear the lump forming in her throat, "My life before you... was about research and medicine and patients. I went through life without ever really _living_ it. Since I met you, I've been more aware of everything happening around me just because I couldn't _wait_ to rush off and share my experiences with you. I had to pay attention because you would grill me on every detail and I had to _impress_ you." Chuckling and laughter could be heard from the crowd and Rodney's grin widened even more as he squeezed her hands. "Your passion for life and your courage gave me strength. I learned so much from you and most importantly, I learned how to share my heart with another person. I don't expect our life to be easy because it hasn't been so far, but no matter what we're going to face, I know I have to do it by your side or I won't be able to do it at all. I love you Meredith Rodney McKay. I always have and I always will."

Silence permeated the room and Jennifer saw tears in Rodney's eyes. He mouthed _I love you_ as he pulled their joined hands up to his mouth to press a kiss to her fingers.

Clearing his throat, the smartest man in two galaxies started to speak, "Everyone knows I like to talk and usually have a lot to say without thinking it through." This caused a lot of people to laugh and Jennifer could not help but join in.

"However, I am smart enough to know I'm in way over my head on this one, so…" He paused as he released her hands and turned to look at Carson, who pulled a note from his tuxedo and handed it to Rodney. "I came prepared." Rodney cleared his throat as he smiled shyly at her. "Jennifer,

_Love is a friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and is loyalty through good and bad. It settles for less than perfection, and makes allowances for human weakness. Love is content with the present. It hopes for the future and it doesn't brood over the past. It's the day-in and day-out chronicle of irritations, problems, compromises, small disappointments, big victories, and working toward common goals. If you have love in your life, it can make up for a great many things you lack. If you don't have it, no matter what else there is, it is not enough."_

Rodney put the note in a pocket and took her hands in his again. "Jennifer Anne Keller, you're the love of my life and I cannot face any future, good or bad without you. I've loved you since that day so long ago when Caldwell delivered you to _my_ city…" Rodney smiled as people laughed once again, "…And I befriended you. Just like the poem says, our love was a friendship that caught fire and I don't ever want it to extinguish."

Tears flowed freely down Jennifer's face as she fought not to sob uncontrollably, which Carson was not successful at. Never could she imagine Rodney being so eloquent.

"May I have the rings," the chaplain asked John, who took a moment to fumble in his pockets.

An angrily cleared throat from Jeannie Miller behind Jennifer caused the Colonel to stop his joking around and pull a black box out and hand the rings to the priest to bless. Jennifer looked at the two matching gold bands and noticed a familiar pattern carved into them. In addition to not knowing about the honeymoon, the wedding song or Rodney's vows, Jennifer did not have any part in picking out the rings. She had told Rodney she trusted him and she truly did, but her curiosity was now piqued.

Rodney was handed the first ring and he repeated the traditional vows of loving, honoring and cherishing her as he slipped the ring on her finger and raised her hand to kiss it. Jennifer repeated the words and put on Rodney's ring, also kissing his hand.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the chaplain said with a smile.

Rodney and Jennifer had discussed _this_ kiss because they never kissed in public since their first passionate kiss in the parking lot. Rodney wanted to make sure the IOA could never say they were acting unprofessional on Atlantis. In light of that, they agreed that a chaste kiss in front of their family and colleagues would suffice.

As Rodney slid his arms around Jennifer's waist to pull her close, she had a feeling her husband did not care about _what_ they discussed. As his lips descended to hers, a smirk crossed his handsome face and Jennifer slid her arms around his shoulders to hang on for whatever he had planned. If this was their first kiss as husband and wife, so she knew he wanted it to be memorable.

As Rodney's mouth pressed against hers, a cheer could be heard from the crowd, so Rodney dipped her back and deepened the kiss for a moment. Not too long to be uncomfortable for those viewing, but just long enough to let everyone know there was a passion below the surface of these two seemingly uptight geniuses.

When Rodney brought them up from the dip, Jennifer felt a bit light-headed and had to wrap an arm around his waist to stay up. Rodney pressed another kiss to her lips as they turned to face everyone. Jeannie and Carson had tears streaming down their faces.

As the new couple walked down the aisle to the sounds of Beethoven's Ode to Joy, Sergeant Major Richards could be heard calling out, "Center face" and "Arch sabers". Four Marines in full dress uniform lined up on either side of the aisle with Sergeant Major Richards and Captain Laura Cadman in the final positions with raised swords to form an arch for the couple to walk through. Jennifer gasped and said to Rodney, "This is only for military weddings, they shouldn't be doing it for _us_."

"I guess Richards is not as _by-the-book_ as you think he is then," Rodney said with a smile. "You don't think they'll chop my head off do you?"

"I'll protect you," Jennifer laughed as she leaned over to kiss her husband.

Mrs. Rodney McKay smiled at the Marines as she walked past Stackhouse, Warrington, Carter and finally Richards. Jennifer knew it was tradition for the final soldier to slap the bride on the backside with the flat of his sword and she glared at Dwayne daring him to do. The usual stoic expression was on his face and it appeared that he did not see her.

"Hey!" Rodney yelled as he jumped on Jennifer's left. Glancing over, she saw a giggling Laura Cadman putting her sword back into position after swatting Rodney on the backside.

"Just putting him in his place," the Marine said, winking at Jennifer.

**

* * *

A/N: I know this does not really follow a particular style of wedding ceremony, but don't hate me. You know by now anything can happen with these two. Rodney's poem from myweddingvows website. My apologies to military and Marine readers, I know the Arch-of-Swords ceremony is not by the book, but it **_**is**_** fiction.  
**


	12. Off to the Ball

**MGM owns all characters except OCs**

**A/N: I am going away and won't be publishing for at least a week. I wanted to finish this, but Betherdy Babe begged me to put up this little piece. Sorry to drag this out, but I bow to my fans. I'm whipped! **

* * *

"I knew someone would hurt me. I just knew it," Rodney said to Jennifer, who was laughing as they walked into the entryway of the church. He had one arm tightly wrapped around his wife's waist and was rubbing his butt with his other hand.

When Jennifer wrapped her second arm around him and pulled him into a hug, she managed to stop laughing. Sliding a hand over his backside, she giggled, "It's tradition for the last soldier to swat the bride and…"

"I'm _not_ the bride," Rodney said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You realize we've been married less than five minutes and you're already complaining," Jennifer said, raising an eyebrow and ducking his kiss.

"Oh, well, um, I…" her husband mumbled sheepishly.

"I had hoped you could hold off until the wedding night, at least," Jennifer said with a grin.

"I can assure you that I'll have nothing to complain about tonight and neither will you." Rodney grinned broadly and wiggled his eyebrows as he finally kissed his wife.

"Sorry to interrupt," the voice of Richard Woolsey sounded from behind Jennifer.

Pulling their lips apart with a groan, the McKays turned and looked at their boss, who was dressed in a tuxedo. Rodney cleared his throat and said, "Mister Woolsey, you're here. We didn't think…"

"Allow me to be the first to congratulate you," the Atlantis administrator said as he walked over to the couple.

Rodney removed his right hand from Jennifer's back as she fully turned around and he shook Woolsey's hand. "Thank you."

Jennifer stretched out her hand only to have her boss press a kiss to her cheek instead. "I never pass up an opportunity to kiss a beautiful bride."

"Thank you," Jennifer blushed and laughed. "You've obviously missed the ceremony, but we are off to the reception so you can...."

"I know, that's what I've been working on," Richard said. "We thought you deserved a better reception than a mess hall on an Air Force base."

Jennifer looked at Rodney with raised eyebrows. "Did you know about this?"

"No, I didn't," Rodney said looking with surprise at the administrator.

"Since your families have gone through security clearance, the planning was easy. I'm going with you, but I promise I'll leave you some time alone together before the party starts," Richard said as he took a communicator from his pocket. "Daedalus this is Woolsey, please transport us to the alpha site."

"The Daedalus? Wha…" Jennifer could not finish her question because the newlyweds were beamed to the bridge of the Daedalus and before she could do more than wrap her arms around Rodney to keep steady, they were sent somewhere else.

The couple appeared in the bright sitting room of a house. The lights were on inside because it was dark outside.

"Mister Woolsey, where are we?" Rodney asked.

"This is my cousin's house. The reception is being held ten miles from here," he explained. "Everyone thinks I'm your wedding planner, so wait here for a minute. I'll be right back after I check on your ride."

"Our ride?" Rodney asked, but Woolsey motioned for them to stay while he stepped outside.

"I think we need to just go with it," Jennifer said hugging her husband and then releasing him to walk around.

The room contained a blue sofa, two couches with blue and black checker patterns along with a fireplace, a television and several bookcases. Stopping next to a green chair and moving aside cream-colored curtains with gold lettering to look out the window, Jennifer said, "I wonder where we are?"

"We must be in Europe," Rodney said as he came up behind Jennifer and wrapped his left arm around her waist and used his right hand to brush a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to shiver.

"How do you now that?" she asked.

"The sun has set," Rodney explained close to her ear. "It was early afternoon in Colorado when we left and it's evening now."

"That makes…" The sudden feel of hot breath followed by soft lips on her neck made her moan. "R-rodney…Ah… We said we would _wait_ until our wedding night. You _promised_," Jennifer moaned as the familiar feelings of desire for her husband washed over her. Twisting against Rodney, who was now firmly pressed against her, she became aware of how much her husband desired her. "Rodney!"

"It _is_ night and I've been waiting a month for this! I want to make love to my wife right now because she is the most beautiful woman I ever laid eyes on and because I _know_ what's under this dress," Rodney growled as he kissed and nipped at her bare shoulder and let his hands move up and down her body.

"Rod-ney," she groaned as his hands traveled over the bodice of her dress. "Please."

"Jennifer, when I saw you enter the chapel, all I wanted to do was get you out of this dress," Rodney confessed as he turned his wife around so he could kiss her lips.

A cough sounded before Rodney could do more than begin to press his lips to hers. Growling, he snapped in his angry voice, "Can we have a little more time, _please_?"

"I'm sorry, but your carriage awaits," Mister Woolsey said.

"Carriage?" They each said with raised brows as they turned to look at Woolsey.

Once they were outside in a backyard surrounded by a tall hedge further proving Rodney's point about Europe, they saw a large white coach drawn by two white horses. The footman stepped off the back to open the door as Jennifer's mouth fell open.

"Mister Woolsey…" she started, but could not finish as her eyes filled up with tears. Looking up at her husband, who looked just as surprised, Jennifer said in a broken voice, "Can-can you believe this?"

"Wish I thought of it," Rodney said hanging his head in disappointment.

"The horse-drawn carriage was your sister's idea. The location for the reception was Mister Keller's idea," Richard said.

"Figures. I knew Jeannie would hold something out on me," Rodney said.

"Oh my, is it…" Jennifer paused as tears fell. _Did her father suggest…?_

"What?" Rodney asked.

"Is the reception in a… a castle?" Jennifer asked with awe as Woolsey smiled.

* * *

Jennifer and Rodney were seated on a very comfortable seat inside the fully enclosed coach. The lights inside were bright enough so they could see, but dim enough to make the romantic setting perfect. Small curtains could be pulled over the windows and Rodney closed all of them except the one next to him. The carriage ride would be about half an hour according to Woolsey and her new husband obviously wanted them to have some privacy.

"I can't believe how magical this day has been," Jennifer said as she snuggled close to her husband's side. Once they stepped outside of the house, it was very cold compared to Colorado, so Rodney quickly wrapped his arms around her and did not let her get too far away once they were inside the coach.

"It has been," he said softly, as his eyes slid over her face with a look of love on his face.

"Rodney, you made this the best day of my life. I thought the day we admitted we loved each other or our engagement or the first time we made love were the best days, but you keep giving me more to surpass the previous ones." Jennifer felt tears slide down her cheeks. "Between your amazing vows, how sexy you look in this tuxedo, the wedding rings, I…"

The medical genius realized she did not look closely at the rings since they put them on. "The rings. The writing on the rings!" Jennifer quickly pulled her hand out from under Rodney's jacket where she was trying to keep it warm.

"Yes, it's…" Rodney started only to have her shush him while she looked at her ring.

"It's Ancient," she said turning her ring around her finger and leaning over Rodney to try to get closer to the light. "Numbers. Ancient number?"

Jennifer started reading the numbers around the ring, "Three, one, four, one, five, nine, two, six, five…" her voice trailed off as she looked confused and looked up at Rodney to see his crestfallen face.

"I knew it was stupid. I didn't ask Jeannie, I…" he started as he quickly looked away.

"Rodney, give me a minute. My head is like Swiss cheese today. I can't remember anything. I forgot my vows. I had to make them up on the spot and honestly don't remember what I said. I'm so glad you wrote yours down, so I can read them every night," Jennifer babbled as she reached up to cradle his saddened face. _Think Jennifer; he obviously poured his heart into this by the look of sadness on his face._ "I know it's something important to us. Three, one, four, one, five… Oh, Rodney!"

The realization of the numbers hit her as Rodney said weakly, "Pi. It's a constant, like my love for you and something I'll never forget."

Jennifer pulled Rodney's face to hers and kissed him, pouring out all her love. The meaning of the numbers caused tears to flow down her face. Rodney pulled her on his lap, holding her close, while he deepening the kiss and then he reached around the back of her dress.

* * *

"Where are they?" Jack O'Neill said as he got another beer. "We can't really get started without them."

"Woolsey said they left a little while ago," Sheppard said drinking a beer as well.

"No alcohol for you, mister," Jeannie said pulling the bottle from John's hands and giving him a bottle of carbonated water.

"Hey!" John growled.

"You can get wasted after the toast. This is Jennifer's wedding and no drunken best man is going to ruin it," the blond glared at the Colonel.

"Isn't it Rodney's, too?" John said, looking wounded, as he took a sip of the bottle and then grimaced. "How do people drink this stuff?"

"No, it's _never_ the _groom's_ wedding. Everything was for Jennifer. Rodney planned the ceremony and their honeymoon, so you better play along, _John_," Jeannie said spitting out his name. Ronon, Lorne, Mitchell and Zelenka, who were surrounding the new full-bird Colonel quickly looked away as Jennifer's new sister glared.

"Okay, no alcohol before the toast," John relented from the _McKay-death glare_ of Jeannie Miller. "You realize you look like your brother when you get really mad."

The men surrounding John disappeared as he swallowed hard and put on his best John Sheppard smirk, which obviously stopped working on Mrs. Miller, and prepared for another verbal assault by the little sister of his best friend.

TBC

**

* * *

A/N: I put Rodney & Jennifer in the lounge of a friend's house and hope she appreciates it.  
**


	13. A New Beginning

**MGM owns all characters except OCs.**

**A/N: Finally, the end of the road or the beginning for this couple. Thank you all for the ride, dwparsnip for his beta work, and Betherdy Babe and Scr1, my **_**sisters**_** in every sense of the word! This tale was a real labor of love for me and I now shed tears at its completion. **

* * *

"There is no way Atlantis will be allowed to return to Pegasus and leave Earth undefended," General O'Neill stated.

"But we can't leave _them_ undefended either, sir," John replied taking a drink from his beer.

"General, we realize that, but the Wraith know about Earth and it's only a matter of time until some other Wraith finds a ZPM," Lieutenant Colonel Lorne chimed in.

Silence settled over the band of men, which also included Colonel Caldwell, Ronon, Carson and Zelenka.

"So this is where you're hiding out from Jeannie," Robert Keller said as he and Sergeant Major Dwayne Richards stepped outside.

John coughed a bit as he took a long drink. "I promise, Mister Keller, I won't mess up your daughter's wedding like Jeannie thinks I will." Mister Keller smiled as he glanced at the gathering.

"What are you going to say?" Carson asked.

"Not sure. I think I'll wing it," the best man said with a smirk as several of his companions laughed.

"I'm sure Rodney could find more ways to torture you than Jeannie, so I'm not worried," Robert Keller said eliciting more laughter. "I'm glad you're all here because I know you've all had a role in keeping my little girl safe and I wanted to thank you."

"Not a problem, sir," John said. "Jennifer's the most popular person on Atlantis, so there's been no shortage of people looking out for her."

"I always knew she was cut out to be a small town doctor," he said as he glanced at Carson. Needless to say, he found out there was a clone of Doctor Beckett, Jennifer's mentor, and took it surprisingly well.

"Aye, that's why she's perfect for Atlantis," Carson agreed.

"Looks like Cinderella is coming to the ball," the deep voice of Sergeant Major Richards spoke from behind them. They turned and saw a coach being drawn by white horses coming up the driveway.

"Rodney really pulled out all the stops on this one," Lorne said grudgingly.

"It will go well with the honeymoon," Carson said.

"What's the honeymoon?" John asked. "He never told me."

"He's taking Jennifer to a different castle almost every night. Good thing Woolsey brought us to England because tomorrow they are off to Scotland," Carson said as they all watched the carriage slowly approach them.

"Jennifer always loved Cinderella. It was great for me because she always wanted to clean the house after watching it," Mister Keller said as the men around him started laughing.

* * *

When the coach arrived, Richards stepped forward cutting the footman off and opened the door. Jennifer stepped out of the carriage laughing hysterically, followed by an angry Rodney.

"Is everything all right?" Richards asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, McKay, you married the woman of your dreams, why are you upset?" John asked.

Rodney ignored the questions and asked, "Why are you hiding out like delinquents behind the high school?"

"Your sister," John said taking a drink. "She won't let me drink because she's afraid I'll say something embarrassing."

"You do that sober all the time, so I expect you might be nicer if you were drunk," Jennifer said getting a smirk from Rodney.

"So, did you enjoy your carriage ride, Milady?" John asked with a fake bow at the waist.

"It was lovely. I can't believe all this," she said and turned to her father. Pulling away from Rodney for a moment, she hugged her dad tightly. "Thank you so much, Dad. Mister Woolsey said you had a part in this."

"Yes, I chose the site for the reception. Mister Woolsey's cousin lives nearby, so this was the perfect castle. It's Hever Castle…"

"As in Anne Boleyn and Henry the VIII?" Jennifer gasped as she looked at the stonewall that was lit up with a spotlight.

"The very same. Thought you might find that interesting. Of course, you might want to spend your wedding night with your husband and not wandering the halls pretending to be an archaeologist," her father said with a knowing smile.

"I can assure you Mister Keller that Jennifer will not be wandering off tonight," Rodney said as he slid a possessive arm around Jennifer drawing her close. "It's cold, we better get you inside and get this party started."

The last comment sent Jennifer into a fit of laughter once again. She pulled away from Rodney and hugged her dad once more, whispering something in his ear. The older Keller threw his head back laughing along with his daughter.

"Hey…" Rodney started to be cut off by a quick kiss from his wife.

"Just a private joke with my dad at your expense," she said while beaming at him. Every man present saw McKay physically melt under her beautiful gaze.

"Uh… Okay, but you'll tell me later when we don't have an audience?" he questioned with a less-than confident voice.

"I promise," she said and then lowered her voice, "Much later."

The Doctors McKay smiled slyly causing several of their companions to groan and mumble under their breath about how whipped Rodney was, to which, the physicist replied, "That's right and it's not even painful."

* * *

Jennifer was in a state of shock because this evening was her fantasy come true. For her father and Jeannie to help pull this together, with Mister Woolsey and the SGC's assistance, really humbled the young woman, so much so that she was on the verge of tears. Never had she felt so accepted and loved by so many people_. I feel like I can take on the world._

"Jennifer? Jennifer," Rodney's voice purred into her ear.

"Hmmm?" she mumbled as she turned from looking at the tapestry hanging before her to Rodney's handsome face.

"He asked you if you wanted to be introduced as Doctor Jennifer Keller-McKay?" Rodney said with a smile as he squeezed her hand.

"Introduced?" she questioned. _What is he talking about?_ They just had some refreshments and appetizers with the wedding party in a private room and were now heading to the main reception for the rest of the festivities. The others were already at the end of the corridor waiting for them to catch up. They walked slowly, hand-in-hand looking at the tapestries and paintings on the walls.

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Rodney asked with some concern as he placed his free hand under her chin to make sure she was looking directly at him.

The new bride smiled and turned her head slightly to kiss his hand. This elicited a sharp intake of breath by her husband. "Jennifer, don't start anything," he whispered lowly.

"Just because you're not smart enough to unhook my dress, doesn't mean I should stop kissing you," she giggled causing him to glare at her.

"You didn't know about the castle, yet you decide to wear a corset," Rodney grumbled as she laughed heartily this time.

"What about the introductions?" she questioned looking past him to a sharply dressed man waiting with a tight smile for the couple to stop whispering and giggling.

"Yes," an annoyed voice with a British accent said from behind Rodney. "Would you like to be introduced Doctors Jennifer Keller and Rodney McKay?"

"No," Jennifer said as Rodney's eyes opened wide. They had not discussed Jennifer taking Rodney's name. She knew he imagined she would either stay Jennifer Keller or put the names together. "Doctors Jennifer and Rodney McKay."

"Jen…" Rodney started to be cut off by a quick kiss.

"It may sound silly, but sharing your last name is the final gift I can give you," Jennifer said suddenly feeling shy. "You already own my heart, my soul and my body." She felt herself flush with the last word as a grin spread over Rodney's face.

"Really?"

"Don't get too cocky or I'll take you down in front of everyone at our wedding reception," she threatened with a smile.

"I… Uh… I'm surprised. Shocked really, but it's not the final gift you could give me," Rodney said suddenly looking shy himself.

"What's left?" she asked.

"Well, we could have a baby someday and, you know, you'd do most of the work with that so..." Rodney, the man who professed to hate children, said, trailing off and looking at her expectantly.

They had never spoken about having children outright. Jennifer would be content not to have them if Rodney really did not want them, but deep down, she knew he would. _And now it sounds like he really does._ Tears sprang to her eyes as he leaned forward to kiss her.

The kiss, as all of them did lately, went on longer than was initially planned. It was so long that a loud cough had to pull the newlyweds apart. Looking up, Jennifer saw a raised eyebrow on the stern face of the man who had questioned her earlier.

"Oops," she giggled pulling her arms from around Rodney's shoulders. "We… uh… got a little… you know."

"They are ready to introduce you," he said in a tone that said he had dealt with this sort of thing way too often in his career. "You will proceed in and dance your first dance. Then you may sit down for the toasts."

Jennifer caught Rodney's eye and saw him swallow. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. "Are you going to tell me what _our_ wedding song is?" Jennifer emphasized the word _our_, since Rodney had not told her what song he selected.

"You said you didn't care, so don't get upset, now," he said as he pulled her toward the doorway with an arm around her waist.

* * *

Once the happy couple was visible to the man with the microphone inside the reception hall, the master of ceremonies said, "And now it is my great pleasure to introduce to you our bride and groom, Doctors Jennifer and Rodney McKay."

Cheering, clapping and several catcalls were heard as they walked into the room. The large dance floor was in the center of the room with tables surrounding it on three sides and the stage with the band in front. Rodney guided Jennifer onto the dance floor while the rest of the wedding party stood along the front of the floor after having already been introduced. Their other friends and family stood at their tables.

The astrophysicist pulled the physician into his arms in the classic dance pose, with her left hand held in his right and her right hand on his shoulder, as the first strains of the song he selected were played.

Tears immediately fell from Jennifer's eyes as she stared into the baby blue eyes of the man she fell in love with when she first met him. The voice of Celine Dion singing The _First Time Ever I Saw Your Face_ captured Jennifer's thoughts, returning them to the Gateroom on Atlantis over two years ago. A flustered Head of Science and Research made a scared woman feel at ease with a smile.

"Is it…okay?" Rodney asked with concern in his eyes.

"It's perfect," she replied as more tears slid down her face. "I couldn't have come up with a better song."

"It's true, every word," Rodney said as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her more firmly against him as the song continued.

* * *

Rodney sat in terrified silence with a forced grin on his face as John took the microphone from the MC and walked over to their table to pick up his champagne glass.

With a smile and a nod to Jennifer and his teammate, the Colonel spoke, "I usually let ladies go first, but Jeannie doesn't think I'll do a good enough job, so she's batting clean-up."

Laughter erupted and Rodney looked over to see his sister absolutely shooting daggers at his best friend. _Looks like John was serious outside about her being out to kill him. Thank God she's married. _

"Seriously, though, most of you have known Rodney almost as long as me and some of you have known him longer, so you all know what he _used_ to be like."

More laughter erupted and Jennifer squeezed his right hand, which was on the table holding her hand. Looking at his beautiful bride, he could not help but smile as the enormity of what happened today began to set in. _I will see this beautiful face when I get up every day, when I get back from a horrible mission or when my experiments don't work. How could I possibly ever have a bad day again?_

John spoke again, "We all saw Rodney's disastrous relationships firsthand and cringed as we watched him go down in flames when Captain Cadman tried to push him and Carson together. But as their kiss showed, there was just no spark."

Rodney groaned and dropped his head into his hands. _Oh crap, why didn't I think about him bringing that up? I never should have asked him to be my best man._

"You kissed Carson?" Jennifer said loudly enough to be heard over the folks nearby who were laughing hysterically. She looked from Rodney to Carson, who also hung his head, and then to Laura.

"Uh-oh! Trouble in paradise?" John said with a laugh. "I guess you didn't know, Jennifer, that Rodney and your old mentor were…"

"Cadman did it!" Rodney shouted. "And I'll kill you long before Jeannie does!"

"Laura?" Jennifer saw the Marine hang her head.

"Sorry, but I thought I was going to die and wanted to go out with a bang," Laura said.

"Well, in the future, set off a grenade and leave my husband in peace," Jennifer said as she slid a possessive arm around Rodney's shoulders and kissed him fully on the lips.

When she pulled back, Rodney said quietly, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you that story, but Carson and I vowed never to speak of it again. I should have known that John…"

"Hey, this is my time to speak," John said sounding like a little boy who lost his turn. "Jeannie's already got her fists set, so I might as well finish."

"Continue, John," Jennifer said with a smile as she laughed. "I'd like to know about all the other people my husband has kissed before me."

"Honestly, I think that's it," John said as everyone laughed once more.

"Sheppard…" Rodney growled and he felt Jennifer laughing as she continued to hug him.

"I really never saw you kiss anyone else," John said in all seriousness.

"John!" Jeannie's harsh voice cut through the laughter.

"Okay, okay, on to the usual stuff," the Colonel said as he looked at Rodney. "We've been through more in our short time together than people see in their lifetime. You've held it together better than I ever could have imagined when we first met. You went from being that annoying, but incredibly _useful_ genius, to a good friend. I'm happier than you'll ever know that you found someone wonderful who loves you in spite of your _multitude_ of faults."

Rodney had to laugh as he saw John get serious. _Please don't go there, Sheppard. I do not want to have to hug you after the whole Carson bit._

"Jennifer, you are way too good for him and for the last time, I will offer you the cloaked jumper out back for a quick getaway," the best man said with a wink.

"Sorry, Colonel, Rodney is stuck with me," she replied.

Rodney had to look at his wife and smile. Her radiant face was covered with a grin and she mouthed _I love you_. Sliding his free arm around her waist as he held his champagne flute in his other, he pulled her close for a quick kiss.

"Well, in that case, I ask everyone to join me in wishing Jennifer and Arthur all the best in their future."

Rodney had started drinking his champagne and choked on it when John's words registered. Looking up quickly to catch a nod from his friend before he corrected himself, "Sorry, I mean Jennifer and _Meredith_."

Rodney wanted to say something snarky and rude, but the depth of what his best friend was saying registered for once with the clueless man and he raised his glass in a silent salute.

"Arthur?" Jennifer asked when he turned to tap his glass to hers.

"I'll tell you later," Rodney said as he took a sip of champagne.

* * *

Jennifer was smiling and laughing as Jeannie hugged John and said something in his ear causing him to flinch.

"I can only imagine what Jeannie said to him," Jennifer leaned over to speak into Rodney's ear. "I can't believe you didn't tell me about kissing Carson. That's like walking in on your parents… you know…" Jennifer giggled.

"I never want to think about that again," Rodney hung his head. "Please don't mention it."

Rodney's blue eyes begged Jennifer and her heart was not capable of ignoring him. She leaned forward to press a quick kiss to his lips, giving everyone something to clap about.

"Excuse me," Jeannie said sounding annoyed as she waited for them to stop kissing. "I think you'll have plenty of time later, so give me a few minutes, please."

"Sorry," Jennifer mumbled as Rodney slid an arm around her and pulled her close so he could kiss her forehead.

"I won't tell any dark family secrets, like John did in my toast, so don't worry too much Mer," Jeannie stated as she smiled brightly at Jennifer.

Jennifer smiled as she felt Rodney shift next to her. _This must scare him more than John._ Glancing up, she saw a nervous look in his eyes. The new bride slid her hand under the table to rub his knee, which caused his eyes to widen and look with shock at her. A sly smile slid over her lips as she suddenly realized they could be this intimate all the time from now on.

"Excuse me, but I think you two can wait a little longer for _that_." Jeannie's voice penetrated Jennifer's head as she realized her face gave away what her missing hand was doing.

Quickly putting her hand on the table as she felt herself turn scarlet, she looked expectantly at her sister-in-law and nodded, terrified of looking around the room especially with her father there. Laughter could be heard and Rodney's hand squeezed her shoulder, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her bare skin causing her to tremble. _I should have known he was not going to take that without getting his revenge._

"Seriously, I can't say how amazed I am that a highly-intelligent, compassionate, beautiful, _young_ woman could ever end up married to my brother," Jeannie said eliciting a groan from Rodney. "Oh, you just sit there and suck it up, Mer. Jennifer is the best thing to ever happen to you and you were as amazed as I am that she fell in love with you."

Jennifer smiled and looked at her husband, who was shaking his head. "I'll make it up to you tonight, I promise," she whispered in his ear.

"You better. You know I wanted to stay in that carriage," he whispered back.

"Seriously, Jennifer, I can't say how amazing of a person you are. From the moment we met, your devotion to my brother was apparent. Mer, you might not realize this, but Jennifer and I almost came to blows within minutes of being alone together. Of course, I thought she was just this doctor with a God complex, who couldn't let her patient go without taking it as a personal affront, but _someone_, much smarter than any of us, pointed me in the right direction."

Jennifer furrowed her brow as she stared at Jeannie, who nodded toward Radek at the end of the table next to Marie. Looking at the Czech, the physician saw him turn red and smile.

"I knew that my brother finally found his perfect match. Unfortunately, he's not that bright when it comes to women, so I needed to get involved because ever since I was a little girl, I wanted a sister," Jeannie's voice softened. "Here was a woman I could fight with, cry with and share so much with that I just had to make her my _real_ sister. So, I confess to everyone here, especially you, Mer, that I set you up. I put you through all this, John's toast," she paused to shoot a look at the Colonel, "the Penguin suit, the Prince Charming routine, all of it, just so I could have my very own sister."

Jennifer felt tears fall once again as she stood up to hug Jeannie across the table. As the two women embraced and cried onto the others shoulder, Madison shouted out, "What about my cousins!"

Laughter erupted as John jumped in to say, "I can assure you Madison that your Uncle Mer will get to work on that right away and devote a lot of time and energy to it."

Jennifer and Jeannie were laughing as hard as everyone else. Rodney stood to reach over to kiss his sister on the cheek and whisper _thank you_.

"So," Jeannie said trying to compose herself, "on behalf of Kaleb, Madison and I, I want to welcome you to our family, Jennifer. May you and my brother have a lifetime of happiness."

* * *

After they had their meal, Rodney and Jennifer had to cut the wedding cake. Several knives were suggested for them to use, but the couple passed over Ronon, Richards and John's, as well as Laura's sword, to use a Keller family heirloom that Dad provided.

"If you get frosting on me, I'll kill you," Jennifer mumbled to Rodney as they stood next to the four-tier Strawberry Grand Marnier cake with butter cream frosting decorated with light blue and pink flowers. The cake topper was a bride and groom dressed in lab coats that they found out Madison helped make.

"Would I ruin your beautiful dress?" Rodney whispered between photos. The wait staff was hovering around to whisk the cake off to cut it up and serve it after the couple was done with cutting and serving it to each other.

"Yes, you hate this dress," Jennifer said as she cut a small piece of cake to give her husband.

"I love the dress, just hate the back," Rodney replied as he picked up the cake in his fingers to serve Jennifer.

Jennifer picked up a piece to feed Rodney as well. The couple stared at each other with playfulness on their faces. When they discussed the cake, they both agreed they were not going to be silly and smear frosting on the other person. Now that they were faced with the sweet substance in their hands, it appeared their pact might be wavering.

Since Rodney McKay was ultimately a gentleman, he put the cake close to his wife's lips so she could take the bite and not get frosting on her. Jennifer licked frosting from Rodney's fingers causing a sharp intake of breath from him. His free hand clenched at her waist to keep himself from groaning as she flicked her tongue over his thumb and pulled back.

Jennifer, however, was feeling a bit silly, as well as extremely aroused by her handsome, tuxedo-clad husband. Her desire to make love to him was greater than ever before. When she got the cake close to his mouth, a wicked grin formed on her face as she pulled it back and dabbed frosting on his chin and then his lips when he yelled _hey_.

"Guess I'll just have to clean that up," she said and quickly leaned forward to kiss his chin and lick the frosting off. Next, she kissed him and also removed the frosting from his lips with her tongue.

Rodney had obviously gotten fed up, too, because he dipped her back in his arms and kissed her thoroughly. They were partially hidden behind the tall cake, but the hooting, whistling and shouting told the couple that their friends and family knew exactly what they were going through.

* * *

A couple hours later, the happy couple was fused together on the dance floor for their final dance before retiring to the bridal suite for some rest, _eventually_.

"Now will you tell me about our honeymoon," Jennifer whispered into Rodney's ear. Her face was pressed against his shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around his back. Rodney's hands slid up and down her back and he rested his head against the top of hers.

"Okay. We are visiting about ten castles and spending the night in most of them," Rodney said. "We are starting in Scotland tomorrow, so it's a good thing Woolsey brought us to England otherwise…"

Rodney could not finish talking because Jennifer was kissing him passionately. She slid her arms around his neck and pressed herself firmly against him. Groaning into her mouth, he kissed her back. _I guess she likes the castle idea._

When they finally parted as the last part of _I Can Love You Like That_ by John Michael Montgomery played, their friends and family lined the edge of the dance floor and clapped and cheered loudly. Smiling and holding Jennifer's hand, Rodney led his bride away toward the exit.

Sergeant Major Richards approached the couple and handed Rodney something wrapped in a napkin. "For later," he said with a wink.

Rodney felt the outline of a knife in the napkin and grinned at the Sergeant Major. "Thanks."

Before they reached the edge of the door, he saw Jennifer stumble and he quickly caught her with his free arm.

"Sorry," Jennifer said, "I slipped on something."

"I told you one day you'd throw yourself at me," Rodney said bringing up a conversation he should not have remembered. "And it was well worth the wait."

**

* * *

A/N: There is no way this couple was not going to have a sappy, old love song as **_**their**_** song, since Celine is Canadian, she gets the nod.**

**I've been asked, since it appears the movie is a bust, to write my version of what I think is next for our favorite characters, so keep an eye out for **_**The Return of Atlantis**_** my take on Season 6.**


End file.
